


I'll Sing Once More

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Sound of Music, The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: Adventure, Age Difference, Angst, Bantering, DameRey, Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Figuring Things Out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Passionate kisses, Pining, Poe and Rey are dorks, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Slow Burn, Smut, Sound of Music AU, The Sound of Music - Freeform, The Sound of Music AU, Vermont, frenemies to lovers, goodness, healthy love, kids being ridiculous, minimal violence, one bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: The Sound of Music AU. (a wildly different version than the movie) Set in modern day Vermont.Rey is in the Witness protection program. Cara Dune, the marshall, finds a safe place for Rey to live and work: at the Dameron estate, looking after six adopted children while The Captain flies missions for the First Order.Twelfth in a long line of Nannies--the previous one only stayed two days--will Rey win the children's trust and possibly the heart of a man?Rey hasn't belonged anywhere since before her father died, and Poe is still grieving the loss of his wife. The two butt heads to no end while simultaneously finding healing.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 440
Kudos: 134





	1. The Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duchessofthemoonbase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/gifts).



> I adore The Sound of Music
> 
> Set in the United States, Modern Day.
> 
> In Vermont
> 
> Age Difference: Poe 36, Rey 24
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.  
> Keeping this first one short to test the waters.
> 
> I plan on borrowing from the plot but it'll end up being 50%-80% percent different from the film. 
> 
> I am SO EXCITED!

Rey’s stomach is doing acrobatic stunts as the car winds slowly up the long driveway. Perfectly manicured trees line the pavement, as they pass through sprawling grounds, with wildflowers, hills, forests and a dazzling lake. 

“You’ll be safe here, they won’t find you.” Cara’s voice barely breaks through Rey’s reverie. “And I’ll just be a phone call away.”

Rey doesn’t answer, she’s in awe of the landscape. Drinking it in, a stark contrast to the bustling city she had lived in before. 

Before it all happened. When everything changed. 

“Rey?”

“Yes! I’m sorry, I’m just, this is, a big estate, I’m not sure I’ll fit in.” She awkwardly straightens her blue T-shirt and jean shorts.

“You’ll be fine, and you’ll be paid handsomely too. Hell, I would take this job, but I already have one that I love.” She taps her badge.

The road slants up, something massive comes into view, Rey has to lean forward in her seat and even then she can’t make out the whole building. A lavish mansion, with marble pillars at the front, gleams in the sunrise. A splendid fountain with swirling stone figures sits in the middle of the courtyard. Rey can hardly breath, she doesn’t feel worthy to call this heavenly place home. Cara pulls the car up to the massive iron gate, lowering the window near the speaker.

“State your name and business.” Crisp words come through the static.

A child’s voice, it takes Rey by surprise.

“Cara Dune, here to drop off your new nanny.” She drawls.

“A new nanny?” the voice becomes incredulous and distant, as if addressing a large room. “Dad didn’t say we were getting a new nanny!”

“I don’t want a new nanny-”

“Move over BeeBee!-”

“Don’t push me-”

There’s a shuffle and some kickback on the microphone.

“Heyow!” A smaller voice, cheerful, “My name is Jeth, I’m torning five on tuthday and I would wike a pink parathow!”

Rey snorts down a laugh, Cara grins and covers her face.

“Jessie, move! Now!” A woman’s voice rings clear, an older woman, “Hello, welcome, sorry about that--Dio get off, I said--please come in, the door is unlocked.”

There’s a buzz and a click and the iron gate swings forward.

Cara pops the trunk and pulls out Rey’s duffle and guitar. “You can do this, you are a strong woman." She hands the items to Rey who nods and gulps. “Hey, it’s ok, remember, I’m just a-”

“Phone call away.” Rey finishes, a tear coming down her cheek. She drops her bags and flings her arms around Cara’s neck. “Thank you for being there for me, you’ve been a real friend, not just a Marshal.”

“I don’t do hugs, Skywalker.” Cara laugh-grunts, as she awkwardly pats Rey’s head.

“ _Kenobi.”_ Rey whispers.

“Right, sorry.”

“Well, I guess this is goodbye, Rey _Kenobi_. If any of the little bastards give you trouble, you give me a time and a place and I’ll break their kneecaps.”

Rey salutes as Cara ducks into the car and rolls away. Turning to the massive dwelling, Rey sets her jaw. She can do this, for her father, she can do this. Swallowing down tears of grief she walks confidently to the door.

* * *

Poe Straightens his uniform in the mirror, turning to the dresser he gently lifts a photo of Muran. Kind eyes smile up at him, encouraging him, as if to say “ _You can do this, I know you can do this.”_ Sighing heavily, he presses the frame to his chest, closing his eyes, before setting it back in its place with care, quickly wiping a stray tear away. He sharply aligns his spine, nods once in the mirror and walks through the door, to the stairs.

* * *

Rey opens the great oak doors. She feels like an intruder, but the woman’s voice at the gate assured her that walking in was perfectly acceptable. The sight that meets her eyes is enough to make her gasp instantly. A sparkling chandelier, of phantom of the opera caliber, illuminates a great foyer. 

“Hello?” Rey’s voice echoes, but no one answers.

Pillars support a great balcony while a grand staircase rises into the sky. She feels like she’s being swallowed, doors with golden handles sit at various intervals along the wall. Her eyes are wide with wonder, her hands itch to explore this enchanting place. 

“Hello? Anyone home?” Still no answer. She tentatively sets her belongings down and slowly walks to the nearest gilded door knob. She feels like an unwelcome visitor, but her sense of adventure is stronger.

Turning the handle, the door swings back to reveal a lavish ballroom, with golden relief carvings on every wall. Instantly, she imagines twirling in the most elegant dress. She spins once, almost feeling the dress whip around her legs. She spins again, bowing to herself, switching sides, giggling.

BANG.

Rey gasps, startling, turning to see the door fling open, and the silhouette of a man. He slowly walks towards her, his face in shadow.

“You must be Miss Kenobi.” A honey rich tenor fills the air.

“Yes, I’m the new nanny.” Her voice trembling, she quints but the man’s face isn’t clear.

“In the future, Miss Kenobi, you will kindly remember there are rooms in this house, which are not be disturbed.” The voice becomes strong, firm, unwavering.

“You can call me, Rey.” She replies politely.

“Miss Kenobi,” He ignores her, “Did you hear what I said?”.

“Yes, rooms, don't enter, got it.” Rey is miffed. “Are you Poe Dameron?” 

“You may address me,” He pauses, strolling into the light, his face clear as day. Brown curls surround handsome features. Soft but piercing brown eyes regard her quietly, skimming once up and down. She feels her face heat. “As Captain.”


	2. The Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets the children, they aren't what she expects.
> 
> Her dislike of the Captain grows.
> 
> After her first day, something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to [Duchessofthemoonbase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase) for being a sounding board for this plot! <3
> 
> I am super excited! I adore the Sound of Music and I think this fic will be much different than the movie in a way that I am truly excited for!
> 
> Get ready for some kids with BIG attitudes! The children will play a key role, I hope I developed them well enough!
> 
> Children and ages:  
> Rose 16  
> (Full name: Percy Olliver the III) 3PO 14  
> (Full name: Bernard) BB8 13  
> (Full name Arthur) R2 11  
> (Full name Daniel Otis) Dio 7  
> Jessika 4

Rey shrinks slightly from The Captain's gaze.

“Come, Miss Kenobi, You will meet the children.” Poe turns on his heel and walks to the door, and stepping aside for her to exit, closing it briskly behind her.

“When you are needed you will be summoned by the app, did you download it?” He asks as he whips out his phone.

“No. I am not an animal. I will respond to my name, thank you very much.” Rey doesn’t hide her irritation.

Poe pauses, giving her a quiet emotionless look that is somehow the loudest thing she has ever seen before flicking his eyes back to his phone. “It’s a large house, miss Kenobi, and I won’t have you shouting.” 

He taps a button on his phone, distant pings chime and echo, reverberating from every corner of the mansion. They wait in silence for a full minute. Rey shifts her weight, unsure of what to do next.

A door far above them opens and closes. A figure descends the grand staircase. It’s a teenage boy, tall and gangly, with golden blond hair. His red pants are too short, but they match perfectly with his neatly buttoned up polka dot shirt. He nods at the Captain with a nervous smile, who returns a tight nod.

“Hello there,” his voice is shy but his accent matches Rey’s, “My name is Percy, are you the new Nanny?”

His smile is kind as he extends his hand. 

“Pleased to meet you Percy!” Her nerves are fading.

“You can call my 3PO, that stands for Percival, Proctor, Peregrine, Oliver, the third, at your service, Ma’am.”

Rey beams at his polite demeanor. What a pleasant young boy. If this was any indicator of how the other children would be, she was going to like it here very much.

No such luck.

The other children do not come downstairs to meet her, even after The Captain summons them multiple times. 

Poe sighs heavily, pocketing his phone and resigns himself to guide her through the house to find the others.

They enter a room with several work benches covered in random robotic parts, electronics and computer chips. There is a young boy wearing a Hawaiian shirt, who also has pants that are too short. He’s heavier set, with round cheeks and brown hair. He doesn’t take his eyes off of his project as Rey and Poe enter.

“Miss Kenobi, this is Arthur.” 

Arthur doesn’t look up, but he smiles with dimples and waves before stuffing his hand into a bowl of Cheetos and then thrusting it into his mouth. “Call me R2.” His voice is breathy as he smacks his lips.

“Pleasure to meet you R2, this is a great workspace you have here.”

R2 doesn’t respond, and neither does Poe, he simply turns and walks out, expecting Rey to follow. She jogs to catch up. The Captain’s emotionless demeanor continues, he doesn't greet his children, he simply introduces them, referring to Rey as “Miss Kenobi.” Rey doesn’t like that and she secretly resolves to ask the children to call her by her first name.

The next room the Captain leads her to is very dark, the only light comes from a set up of six computer screens stacked in front of a swivel chair. Glowing green code is flying at light speed by the furious typing of a boy.

“This is Bernard, he’s thirteen.” 

A boy with flaming red hair, wearing a grey t-shirt with a leather jacket and too short black pants--this was becoming a trend--doesn’t look away from his mesmerizing set up. His hair is short on the sides with a longer swoosh on the top. Rey notices his pink sequined converse, smiling to herself.

“Ahem.” There’s a definite tone of discipline in the Captain’s cough.

The boy rolls his eyes and defiantly hits a key on his glowing console before swiveling to meet eyes with Rey. Piercing blue eyes narrow as he assesses her appearance.

“Yo.” He says flatly, “I’m Beebee.” He doesn’t wait for her to respond, he raises an eyebrow and swivels away from her back to his luminous monitors.

“Pleased...to...meet you?” She wasn’t sure how to respond. 

The Captain was already walking out, on to the next room.

He raps softly on a pink door. There’s no answer.

“Rose, please come out to meet the new nanny.” Poe commands.

“I’m sixteen and I don’t need a nanny.” A bright voice chimes from within.

“Perhaps we can just be friends then?” Rey adds politely, hopefully. The Captain gives her a look as if to say ‘ _Yeah right_ ’. 

There’s a long pause, perhaps something in Rey’s voice sounded kind or unthreatening because Rose opens the door.

Rey is greeted with bouncing black wavy hair, and round joyful cheeks. Rose smiles, it’s genuine. She extends a hand wearing far too many jingling bracelets.

“I’m Rose,” She smiles. 

Behind her, Rey can see a sliver of a room painted to the brim with bright pinks and yellows. It matches the flowing maxi dress that fits her perfectly.

“I’m Rey.” She returns the smile.

Before Rey can say anything else, Rose releases her hand quickly and closes the door.

The final room Rey is led to is bright with many windows, the walls are sky blue. Chests of toys line the walls and in the center a small boy and girl are having a pretend tea party.

“Dio and Jess, this is your new Nanny Miss Kenobi.”

Jess drops her cup and runs to Rey, her too-small blue dress flowing behind her. “Hi!” She’s sweet and excited, hugging Rey’s legs, “My name is Jeth!” 

“Hello Jess, It’s so wonderful to meet you.” Rey returns the hug, patting the short dark locks of Jess’ head.

Jess turns to her father with arms open. “Hi Daddy! Join our tea powty pwease?”

“No.” Poe is crisp, stopping her with a hand stretched out.

Jess shrinks a little, her smile faltering, she lowers her head and takes a few steps back. Dio comes forward to take Jess’s hand. Rey is inwardly aghast at the Captain’s lack of affection.

“Hello Dio.” Rey smiles warmly, “Is that a nickname?” 

“Yes, my name is Daniel Otis.” He looks down, causing his too-big dinosaur t-shirt to reach his knees. Rey offers her hand, but Dio steps back quickly.

“No thank you.”

“I’m sorry, I--it’s lovely to meet you Dio.” Rey’s stomach twists.

Dio and Jess return to their tea party. Rey follows Poe through the rest of the house. It’s massive to say the least. The only room she doesn’t see is the Captain’s and when they pass a dark hallway he mentions firmly that the East Wing is off limits. Rey wants to ask why but thinks better of it.

The Captain leads her to a room with South facing windows. A great four-poster bed sits against the wall with sheer flowing white curtains. He tells her this will be her room. Rey has never lived in anything so lovely. Her last apartment was half the size of this single room.

“Miss Kenobi,” Poe turns to her as they enter the Foyer upon the conclusion of the tour, “I don’t know how much Leia told you, in your interview, but you are the twelfth in a long line of Nannies. The previous one only stayed two days. I trust you will be an improvement.”

Rey’s gulp is audible. “What did the children do to them?” Her mouth snaps shut at the Captain’s glare.

“They did nothing, it was the nannies.” He moves the door.

He informs her he is leaving for a mission and won’t return until the morning. He is placing her in charge of all coordination of the children’s summer activities, and meals. She is handed a black credit card. Rey jumps at the chance to address one of her top concerns.

“Captain, may I speak with you about purchasing some new clothes for the children?”

“No, they have what they need.” He replies, defensive.

With that, he swings open the front door and disappears, leaving Rey in the empty foyer.

The rest of the day is disappointing and uneventful. The children ignore her, even when she addresses them directly, trying to ask about their interests and hobbies. The only bright spot is Dio and Jess let her join their tea party; Jess is sweet but Dio hardly speaks a word to her. 

Leia, the housekeeper introduces herself, she is a crisp woman, who dresses practically, intimidating to say the least though she is the only one who answers all of Rey’s questions. 

Rey learns that all the children are adopted, she suspected as much, since they all looked so different. The Captain’s wife died five years prior, while on a mission, and since then he’s been distant and absorbed in his work. 

At dinner time, Rey grills hamburgers. None of the children come down, except for 3PO, who she is learning likes to follow the rules. He smiles politely and takes his plate to his room. Rey has to bring plates to all the others, none of which say thank you, or even look up at her. 

The children observe a strict curfew of 9:00pm, especially the little ones. Dio and Jess complain but she is firm, and they oblige her enforcement of the rules.

Rey collapses on her bed, sighing heavily, and groaning slightly. What did she get herself into? She could have taken any job. A clerk, or a truck driver perhaps, would be more rewarding than trying to interact with distant uninterested little humans.

Whipping out her phone she sees text from Ben. A handsome man she met online just two weeks ago. They’ve been exchanging texts and phone calls, he’s amusing and clever. She’s dying to complain about how awful today was. 

**Ben: How’d your first day go?**

**Rey: Terrible, this place is gorgeous on the outside and awful on the inside.**

**Ben: That bad huh?**

**Rey: The father is distant and neglectful, and the kids are assholes.**

**Ben: You can’t say that about kids. Lol.**

They text for the better part of three hours, Ben makes Rey giggle and clutch her sides. Suddenly a distant sound pierces the night. It’s soft and rich, flowing like a ribbon.

**Ben: I assume you have a few hours off every day. Want to get together?**

Rey ignores his text and drifts to the window, unlatching it, swinging it wide. The sound flows in with a warm breeze, lifting the curtains. Closing her eyes, she can make out the words, they are hopeful, and strong.

_“I will find my way, I can go the distance, I’ll be there someday, if I can be strong...”_

The song is familiar, a hero’s tale; Hercules. Other voices join in, carrying a rousing magnificent harmony. She can make out A soprano, an Alto, a Tenor and a Bass, and two smaller voices, younger, more fresh and new. 

The children. 

_“I know that every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere, to find where I belong...”_

They must be on the roof. The sound floats down from above. Chills spread from her heart out to her finger tips. The song is like an anthem of hope, ringing out, glorious, and unafraid. She closes her eyes to the sound. Unable to stop herself, she joins in.

_“I don’t care how far, somehow I’ll be strong...”_

She lets her voice lift up to meet them, joining the harmony, not noticing that they fade as her voice grows stronger. She holds the last note, letting it fill her as the song ends.

_“I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong.”_

There’s distant whispers and Rey closes the window, smiling to herself. 

She forgets that Ben texted her a moment ago.

**Ben: Why aren’t you texting me back?**

**Ben: Rey?**

**Ben: Are you mad at me?**

**Ben: Come on Rey, why don’t you answer me?**

**Ben: ANSWER ME!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super curious to know what you all think!


	3. Gravestones, Competitions, and Pancakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes for run the morning after she hears the children singing on the roof. Stumbling upon the Captain, he is not pleased with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!  
> After a short hiatus, I'm ready to roll with this fic!
> 
> Warnings:  
> -An implied erection.  
> -a brief description of an accident involving fire.  
> -lots of fluff  
> -lots of bantering/attitude/sexual tension.

Rey is up before the sun, eager to get a run in before the kids are up and her duties resume. Slipping into her leggings and a green wicking shirt, she tiptoes outside without a sound. There are several walking trails surrounding the lake and nearby mountains. Running is one of Rey’s favorite pastimes. Feeling the breeze, being in nature and the physical exertion help her feel alive. The view over the lake is stunning in the glorious sunrise. Light speckles and dances in joyful patterns on the water. The air is crisp in her lungs as she jogs along.

About a mile from the house, in a stretch of woods she hears muffled crying. Slowing her pace, she halts behind a tree as she assesses the scene.

In a clearing, to the side of the path, is the Captain, kneeling in front of a gravestone. He must have returned from his mission in the night. His once proud posture now crumpled as he weeps with his head resting on the cold stone. He’s wearing a grey t-shirt and black athletic shorts with sneakers, clearly he had been going for a run of his own. His clothing accentuates his figure perfectly--Rey shoves that thought away--the man is crying, get it together, Kenobi. 

He speaks in a low voice between sobs. “I miss you...I should have been there...it should have been me.” He inhales a jagged breath, wiping his face.

Rey is moved, as she wonders to whom the headstone belongs. 

“Muran...Please forgive me.” The Captain continues, his sobs slowing as he catches his breath and begins to breathe deeply.

Muran.

That name. Why does that name sound familiar?

A terrible feeling is leaking in her corners. _It can’t be. There’s no way it could be..._

Suddenly, Rey feels guilty for intruding on a private moment. This man is in pain, and she is like an unwelcome voyeur. Her head is reeling and she needs to get back to the house to start breakfast for the kids, and get her mind off of a memory. 

She takes a few slow steps back, willing herself to steal away silently. Fate is not so kind. There’s a loud crack as her foot finds a twig.

The Captains head snaps up.

“Miss Kenobi?” his eyes are wide with surprise before they narrow with anger. “You were spying on me.”

“No, no, I wasn’t spying I was going for a run and I--”

“But you stood there quietly, watching, didn’t you?” So quick to accuse. He straightens up, wiping his eyes. His strong arms catch the morning sun in a pleasing way.

Get. It. Together. Kenobi.

“Do you always start your day with an accusation?” Rey feigns curiosity, rolling her eyes.

“Only the good days.” He folds his arms.

Rey snorts, but she can’t figure out if he’s trying to be funny--His face is so serious--an awkward silence follows.

“Who is Muran?” She asks, out of curiosity.

“So you _were_ spying! _”_ His tone is victorious.

“What’re you going to do about it?” Rey challenges, raising an eyebrow. The gall of this man is wearing on her nerves and it’s only been a day.

The Captain shifts his weight, his mouth opens and closes but he can’t seem to pull together a come back. His shoulders fall slightly in defeat as he flares his nostrils. Rey internally fist pumps.

“Muran was my wife.” His tone loses its charge as he gestures to the gravestone.

Rey moves closer to view the engraving; the dates of birth and death carved in a beautiful font on the marble.

_Here rests Muran Dameron, Loving wife and Mother, November 23rd, 1980 -- June 5th, 2015._

Rey’s heart snags in her throat. The date of death is the same day that--her brain is well versed in shoving away that memory. 

“I’m sorry.” The pride draining from Rey’s throat as she takes that in.

“Thank you.” His voice is genuine.

They stand in silence for a moment.

Rey doesn’t notice that he walks around her and back up to the path. She is frozen, staring at the date, in disbelief, when The Captain’s voice comes floating from the trail.

“You comin’?” His hands are on his hips as he taps his foot.

The nerve of this man.

“Coming!” She calls as she jogs up to him, pausing in front of him.

“I’ll run back with you.” It isn’t a request. He says it without emotion, gesturing with his head down the path

Rey nods, swallowing hard, and stars to jog. There is companionable silence, as he jogs next to her; they make their way back to the house. Rey’s mind wanders as she sets a fast pace, her competitive side taking over. 

_Could it be the same Muran?_ She can’t stop thinking.

The Captain keeps up with her, always matching her pace. Once, he pulls ahead, turning up the speed, but she easily matches his gate. They side-eye each other as they barrel ahead neither one letting up when they are closing in on the house. Their silent competition comes to an end at the front door, Rey getting there a second before him. They come to a halt, panting, Rey catching herself staring at the way his chest heaves. There’s an awkward silence as they catch their breath. 

“Thank you for accompanying me.” Hey wipes droplets from his brow.

Rey takes this as her cue to go inside. She nods in in reply and opens the door.

“Miss Kenobi?”

Why does he insist on calling her that? It sounds so formal and it creates a barrier between them that she doesn’t like but she’s pretty sure he does. She pauses with one hand on the door knob, spinning to face him, bracing herself for a wry smile or a snide remark. 

“Will you join me for a run tomorrow?” His face is softer somehow, his eyebrows raised in a question, not sarcasm.

“If I agree, will you stop calling me ‘Miss Kenobi’?.” She surprises herself with humor in her voice.

“No.” His face is dead serious.

“Then it’s a hard pass for me. It’s been a real slice.” She salutes with two fingers and turns to the door.

“We could Race back again tomorrow?” He adds.

 _Shit._ He speaks her language.

Biting her lip she whips around, “Deal.”

“See you tomorrow, Miss Kenobi.” His face is deadpanned but the corner of his mouth is betraying him into a smile.

“See you tomorrow, _Poe.”_ Rey can’t help herself, she’s wearing a shit eating grin.

“Hey! That was not part of the d--”

She slams the door on him.

* * *

Rey takes a very cold shower before donning her blue T-shirt and shorts. Heading to the stairs she scans the premises; the kids aren’t awake yet, and The Captain is nowhere to be seen.

Shrugging, she jumps on the bannister and slides the length of the grand staircase. It’s a rush and she loves it. Giggling to herself she makes her way to the kitchen to start coffee and breakfast for the kids.

From the kitchen window, she can see the Captain sitting on the Porch. On a whim she decides to bring a cup of coffee out to him. Carefully she places the mug on the little table next to him. Since their run this morning, he’s showered and changed into his black uniform.

“I brought you coffee.” She smiles, but he doesn’t answer or look at her. He’s intently staring at his sudoku puzzle.

Rey waits for what feels like three whole minutes but he doesn’t answer, he just calmly takes the mug and lifts it to his lips, not taking his eyes from his book. 

Rude.

But his wet hair catches the light off of the lake in a pleasing way. Caught in the enchantment, Rey doesn't notice that she’s staring.

She also doesn’t hear Leia’s voice over the intercom.

“Captain, Finn has just arrived with your new orders.”

“Send him around the side, I’m on the porch.” Poe responds, not taking his eyes off of his puzzle.

So he’s a pilot for the First Order, and he has his missions delivered to him by hand, by a messenger, like some kind of Greek God? _Cool._

The orders are delivered by a kind teenager, named Finn. Who rides a bicycle. Finn is handsome, wearing a matching uniform to The Captain. But unlike the Captain, Finn acknowledges Rey’s presence and introduces himself.

The Captain suddenly looks up at her, shock in his eyes, and is that disgust? “What are you still doing out here?” He snaps.

Rey throws him a reproachful look, before rolling her eyes and giving Finn a polite smile--which he returns--as she walks inside.

Enchantment officially broken. The Captain is a jackass.

* * *

Returning to the kitchen Rey assembles the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes. It’s always a crowd pleaser and she very much would like to win the trust of the children. She tunes into the radio while whipping the batter. She shakes her head upon hearing that The First Order made no headway on what they promised: clean water for every town. Yet somehow, more troops fill the streets every day. 

The kitchen is the size of her previous apartment. Everything looks like it’s state of the art. There’s a giant double door refrigerator stocked full of any ingredients she can think of, Cabinets loaded with beautiful china and a giant marble island perfect for food prep.

She finds bacon in the fridge and decides to add it to the menu. 

Around 9:00, Rey uses the app to summon the kids:

**Rey: Breakfast is ready!**

They don’t respond. Fortunately, Rey anticipated this.

**Rey: Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon in the kitchen, come and get’m while they’re hot.**

She smiles when she hears six pairs of feet thunder down the grand staircase. They barrel into the kitchen, hopping into seats at the island. Each one sporting a wild case of bed head, and comfy pajamas, themed with images from well known cartoons or movies. 

“Good morning!” Rey smiles, turning to greet the kids only to find they are all on their phones. As they wait for Rey to bring the food.

Sighing Rey turns back to the stove top to finish the bacon. The children are whispering behind her back. She can’t hear what they’re saying but as soon as she turns around to start setting the table the kids straighten up from their huddle, attempting to act natural.

Rey eyes them but turns back to her work. 

Suddenly, great flames erupt from the stove top. Rey stumbles back, she’s never dealt with a grease fire before. The kids start screaming; one of them hands her a cup of water. Instinctively she throws it on the flames. It makes it worse. Much worse. 

The blaze flares up. The height and width increases at an alarming rate. A rogue flame lashes out and ignites the fabric of her T-shirt.

The cup falls from her hand as she shrieks trying to pat the flames out. The kids are useless, screaming and hugging each other, or running out of the room.

Thankfully, stop-drop-and-roll was ingrained in her mind since elementary school. 

3PO somehow manages to find the fire extinguisher, he’s the only one with a cool head. The rest of his siblings are losing their minds like wild animals, watching Rey roll on the floor while they shriek obscenities or nonsensical phrases.

Rey can feel the heat of the flames, the rolling isn’t working and she’s out of ideas.

Just then, a strong pair of hands grabs her, holding her still. She fights them, blinded by smoke until she hears a voice, urgent but calm. “I need you to stop moving.” 

It’s the Captain, kneeling over her. Scratch that, he’s sitting on her. No. Straddling her.

She obeys. The next thing she knows is he is ripping her shirt off, honestly ripping. It’s a wretched sound; next he balls it up with his bare hands, extinguishing the flames with a lack of oxygen.

Silence falls in the room. The fire on the stove is out but the smoke is still swirling. R2 is shaking, holding a chocolate pancake, he takes a bite, chewing loudly. He promptly gets elbowed by Rose and Beebee.

Poe chucks what’s left of the shirt aside, turning his focus to Rey.

“Are you hurt?” He asks calmly, his hands hovering over her.

“Um,” Her chest is heaving but she does a quick scan, she isn’t burned. But he’s still sitting on top of her and her torso is completely bare, save for the lacey purple bra she decided to wear, last minute.

His eyes look concerned as he scans her, his hand lightly brushes her arm.

“I don’t think I’m hurt.” Rey answers him, feeling a flush in her cheeks.

Poe lets out a breath, leaning on his hands as they rest on either side of her. Their eyes meet for a second. His cheeks are slowly turning pink as Rey notices the slightest bit of friction where his center of gravity is still seated on her.

He quickly extracts himself, offering his hand to Rey to help her stand. 

Rey covers her chest with her hands, remembering the children are still watching. Poe realizes it at the same time too and steps in front of her. Pulling her behind him with a warm hand on her waist. His fingers sink in just a little, it’s enough to cause heat stronger than the flames.

“Everyone out. Now.” He orders, clearly not caring that there’s a bite to his tone, and clearly not caring that his hand is still on Rey’s waist.

The children file out and Poe turns to Rey. Releasing his hold he shrugs off his black jacket and wraps it around her shoulders.

“What the hell happened?” The bite in his voice is quickly morphing into anger.

Rey is still shaking and now her temper is starting to roil because of his insensitivity. “That’s a hell of tone to choose right now.”

“Did you try to at least put it out?” He gestures wildly.

“Yes,” Rey scoops up the cup from the floor, pointing to it while rolling her eyes.

Snatching the cup from her hand, he inhales and his eyes widen.

“This was gasoline! You’re lucky this whole place didn’t go up in a blaze!” He bellows.

“What?” Grabbing the cup back from him, her nose informs her that it is indeed gasoline.

Her brain rapidly connects dots. The cup was handed to her by one of the children.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Explain yourself at once!” He demands

“I--” Rey pauses, watching the Captains face turn red with anger. She’s about to pass the blame when she gets an idea. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I read it in a book once. Thought I should try it.” She shrugs.

The Captain sighs with exasperation. “From now on, Leia will be instructing you on proper safety measures in this house. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir.” Her posture folds slightly.

“Good. Now clean this up.” He flips his hand at the room and moves to the door.

Rey takes a step and stumbles, catching herself on a chair near the island.

“Can you at least watch where you walk?” Poe snaps, standing by the door.

“Yes Sir. I’m sorry Poe.”

His nostrils flare at that. “It’s Captain, to you.” He grabs a plate of untouched pancakes, “I’ll see you in the morning for our run.” Storming out, he doesn’t look back or ask for his jacket.

 _What a jackass._ Her ego flares. _A handsome jackass._ Her subconscious adds. 

_Stop it, now, both of you._

Rey is left alone in the kitchen. She calmly begins to clean up the mess. A plan is developing in her mind.

The children were going to receive a surprise that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun launch of a slow-burn-rocket. I wonder what the destination will be! LOL
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Up next: Rey confronts the kids about their little prank. And the tension between our favorite pair boils a little bit hotter!


	4. Switzerland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey breaks through to kids, there's a small step in the right direction.
> 
> The Captain loses it over minor incident. Rey angers him further by speaking her mind.
> 
> There's more than one surprise in store for Rey on her second and third days at the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Language  
> -Bantering/sarcasm  
> -fluff, lots of it.  
> -singing  
> -full frontal nudity, (lightly described)

What a joy. Cleaning up a burnt kitchen by yourself without a shirt on for decency. Rey is still wearing Poe’s jacket. The aroma is quite nice. Too nice. It’s distracting her from scrubbing the dishes, because she keeps taking deep breaths as the scent surrounds her.

Get it together Kenobi. The Captain is neglectful to his kids and he’s not boyfriend material.

Ben on the other hand, has been attentive and kind, though he talks a lot about himself. 

Speak of the devil, Rey’s phone buzzes in her Pocket. 

**Ben: Why did the airplane get sent to his room?**

**Rey:Why?**

**Ben: Bad altitude.**

**Rey: LOL, That’s the kind of humor I need today.**

**Ben: Geez, I’m startin’ to like this guy less and less.**

**Rey: Yup.**

**Ben: *Sends virtual hug* Hey, do you get any days off, I could come visit and hug you in real life?**

**Rey: I’ll check and see.**

It’s nice to have someone she can vent to. Cara has checked in also, mostly to ask questions about her job, the house, and the Captain. Having people checking in with her feels nice. Rey’s been on the move for five years, never staying in one place for too long. Craving belonging became a natural part of her day, she misses her father and she’s afraid of her past; afraid that it will come to find her and she’ll be forced to pick up and move yet again, never able to set down roots. She’s afraid to hope, and afraid more people will get hurt because of her.

* * *

The first day, the kids ignored Rey and each other; The second day she finds that when they are all squished into one car, they fight like cats and dogs.

Rey was hoping for some bonding with the kids while driving them to their activities but she can’t hear herself think over the yelling.

Jess and Dio are in a stay-on-your-side-of-the-seat-and-don’t-touch-me-battle, complete with pushing, shoving and crying.

Beebee and R2 gang up on 3PO, calling him “Gollum” on account of his thin stature. 3PO sits quietly, turning the other cheek, and when the van pulls up to his ballroom dancing studio he leaves the car without a sound. Rey has half a mind to rip Beebee and R2 a new set of assholes but she thinks better of it, choosing to stick with her original plan instead.

Rose is on her phone 24/7, not listening or caring that her brother is being bullied by his siblings or that Jess and Dio are crying and screaming. She grins, texting a mile a minute as her thumbs blur. Her siblings have clothing that is too small, yet somehow Rose has the most up to date fashions that fit her perfectly.

Beebee and R2 are now arguing about the value of engineer’s vs mechanics when R2 calls out for Rose to back him up.

“Rose, come on, tell this guy I am clearly superior in every way.” R2 whines.

She responds with a single raised middle finger, not taking her eyes from her device.

Beebee rolls his eyes, “Hey! That’s harassment! Get off your phone, stop texting F--”

“Shut the fuck up!” Rose snaps, spinning to glower at her brothers.

“Language!” Rey interjects, unable to keep it in any more, only to find that she’s being ignored by the group as they begin a blaming battle.

* * *

The rest of the day doesn’t get any better. The children ignore her upon arrival back at the mansion after an afternoon of carting them around.

Rey tries to interact with the kids only to be ignored yet again. She walks to each individual room, scraping the barrel for conversation topics. The bedrooms of these kids resemble the aftermath of a hurricane. Clothing is strewn everywhere, there are old take out cartons collecting mold, toys, tools, and much more lying on the floor in nonsensical patterns. Leia refuses to clean the bedrooms, insisting that the children should be responsible for their own messes. 

The Captain leaves for a mission, without saying goodbye. For lunch and dinner the children are enraptured by their phones, wandering into the dining room only to take their plates and leave again.

By nightfall, Rey is exhausted and half ready to call Cara to find her a new home again. She isn’t getting through to the kids and she feels more alone than she did when she was a child going through the foster system.

Collapsing on the bed she texts Ben while she waits for the clock to strike eleven. She’ll wait till she hears the singing start to make her move, if the children sing tonight, that is. She’s starting to doubt if the kids will go along with her plan, but she has to try.

Sure enough, a lovely melody starts to drift through the open window with a warm summer breeze.

A bittersweet harmony swells up, sad but beautiful, filling the night hair. Rey walks to the window listening for a moment. 

_“_ _When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need,”_

She knows the song well, lyrics of sorrow with a seed of hope. Taking a deep breath, she grips her flashlight in her teeth and begins to climb the drain pipe outside her window, up towards the voices far above.

_“When the tears come streaming down your face_

_'Cause you lose something you can't replace,”_

A lump throbs in her throat as she listens, steadily climbing up, her strong limbs moving her with ease. The lyrics are so heavy; in the spaces between the notes she can hear little lungs snagging with soft sobs. A ribbon of cello joins the chorus:

_“Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you.”_

Just before the ledge Rey pauses. She can do this. These kids need someone as a guide, and if she gives up, who will the Captain hire next? Someone who doesn’t give a shit. Well Rey gives a shit about these little souls. She was neglected as a child until Luke adopted her and she will not let these children suffer the same fate.

With resolve a powerful jump, she swings her legs up and stands at her full height on the ledge. Towering above the children, she is shrouded in shadow, grabbing her flashlight, she shines it on her face.

“Boo.” She grins.

Screaming in horror, the children scramble, clutching each other, forming a huddle of protection around the little ones. Dio takes a shaky puff of his inhaler. R2, is eating a twinkie, cradling it protectively against his chest.

A tense silence surges as Rey hops off the wall and into the circle of chairs. There’s a small table of snacks in the middle of the ring; candies, popcorn, and soda cans. A single lantern spreads a warm glow like a campfire. She sits down, sighing contently for dramatic effect, popping open a can as she does so.

“Just wanted to stop by and thank you for your little gift this morning.” She slurps her soda and smacks her lips.

The huddle, once trembling now dawning faces of confusion.

“That gasoline trick was quite spectacular.’” her feet lift on to the table as she leans back.

“We didn’t do anything!” Rose snaps.

“Ah well, if that’s the case then you won’t mind If I text your Daddio right now and tell him about your little evening soirees on the roof.” She quirks and eyebrow at them, whipping her phone out as she pretends to type.

There’s gasps and whispering, before the pleading begins.

“Please don’t!”

“You wouldn’t!”

“We’ll do anything!”

She pauses, slipping her phone back in her pocket. “Relax, I haven’t come to ruin your fun. But I have come to bargain.” 

She gestures for the kids to return to their chairs. They tentatively come forward, keeping their eyes on Rey, stealing glances at each other. 3PO Protectively holds his cello, While Jess refuses to leave Rose’s lap.

“Tell me,” Rey continues once she sees the children settle somewhat, “Why is it that you fight like wild animals when you’re together but when you’re up here on the roof, all I hear is heavenly music?”

“Because, this is Switzerland to us.” Rose’s tone is solemn, “It’s all we have.”

“Switzerland?” Rey’s mouth is curling into a smile.

“Yeah, this here is the neutral zone,” Beebee adds, stirring circles with his hands for emphasis, “We leave all differences and disagreements at the door.”

Rey’s heart squeezes. “And who’s idea was this?”

All point to 3PO, who’s timidly hugging his cello. He ducks his head as his cheeks flush.

Of course. The peacemaker.

“Ah I see.” Rey is thoughtful for a moment, smiling fondly, nothing but love for these kids welling up in her heart. “Well I won’t take Switzerland from you, and I won’t tell your father.”

There’s gasps of delight among the group.

“But I have a few conditions,” She raises a finger.

The children nod eagerly.

“Five to be exact. Number one: You will respect each other outside of Switzerland, no more fighting; you must work out your differences calmly.”

More nodding.

“Number 2: You will do your part to be responsible, that means cleaning your rooms and all your messes.”

A few groans circle in the Group.

“Number 3: You’ve got to start acting like a family, no phones during meals, you will eat together three times a day, like it or not.”

There’s a few more groans but they get elbowed into silence. The nodding continues.

“Number 4: You will respect me. No more tricks. I promise I’m on your side.”

The nodding is more solemn. 

“Number 5: I get to be included in your evening soirees. I am fond of singing.”

There's a pause as her words sink in.

“The jury will confer and be with you shortly.” Beebee gets up, motioning for the group to huddle.

They whisper together, she can’t make out their words. Little Jess isn’t paying attention to her siblings, she is leaning out of the circle smiling and waving at Rey until Rose grabs her by the shirt and pulls her into the huddle. Rey laughs softly.

After a solid four minutes, the group opens. 3PO comes forward.

“We accept your terms.” He smiles broadly extending his hand.

Rey takes it, shaking it firmly, returning his smile. “Right! Now what’re we singing this evening!” She rubs her hands together.

There’s excited chatter as they all take their seats. Jess climbs into Rey’s lap, curling into an adorable, comfortable little ball.

As if on cue, 3PO strokes his cello to life, gliding a lively melody over the strings. It’s a familiar tune, rising up to fill the night with hope. Beebee takes the first verse: _“Been reading books of old, The legends and the myths; Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his gifts.”_ His tenor is strong, perfect pitch, with a smooth vibrato. Rose picks up the harmony, a lovely soprano folding in and out of the melody.

_“But she said, where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?_

_I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts,”_

The level of talent is staggering, sending chills up Rey’s spin. These kids have chops. The music swells as they come to the chorus and everyone joins in.

_“I want something just like this,_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo.”_

Joyful music carries on the breeze, rising up to the stars, they sing one song after another until 2:00am, it’s no wonder they sleep in so late. They laugh and cheer between songs, or sputter and curse wildly when the lyrics are messed up, this sends uproarious giggles through the group. The children are pleased with Rey’s easy going attitude. A glimmering hope fills the air, perhaps there is something here worth fighting for. 

* * *

Rey is up at the butt crack of dawn, choosing her sheer workout top before joining the Captain down stairs. 

It’s a beautiful day in the neighborhood...of the Captain’s muscles, which sit perfectly in his running shorts and shirt. 

_Shit._

“Morning.” He offers a polite smile as he stretches out his calves.

_Shit._

Rey’s vocal cords are rendered inert. She replies with a smile akin to a grimace. Poe snorts at her.

They embark together on the trail around the lake; It’s a five mile loop. 

The dew is sparkling as they pass fields and forests. Birds hum to life in the woods at the foot of the mountains.

The first half of the run they take in silence, keeping a steady pace; it’s peaceful.

Halfway around the lake Rey can see Poe opening his mouth and closing it again, struggling internally.

“So, um, do...do you like cheese?” He asks, wincing immediately after he says it; mouthing the words _fuck me,_ to himself.

An interesting topic choice. Rey can’t help but smile at his lack of ease with small talk.

“Yes I like cheese. My favorite is mozzarella. You?”

“I’m more of an American cheese kind of guy.”

“Cheese of the faint hearted.” She feigns disapproval.

“I beg your pardon?” He fires up his sarcasm, “Didn’t realize I was speaking with the Goddess of cheese herself.”

“Don’t feel bad, most mortals can’t handle the power of fresh mozzarella.” Rey preens, laughing a little.

“Humble much?” He quips, picking up the pace to a sprint, “Let’s settle this with a race, faint hearted my ass!”

Rey matches his gate easily, the forest whirring by in a blaze of green. Poe leans forward on his toes pushing just a bit more; he takes the lead. Turning his head he grins as she falls behind slightly.

“Kiss my American cheese ass!” He calls behind him.

Rey bursts out laughing. Just then, seemingly out of nowhere, a tree root snags his foot. Poe falls, his knee skidding on a combination of earth and rock, instantly drawing blood in warm threads.

“Pride cometh before a fall!” She rushes to his side, still laughing.

He grunts in pain clutching his leg, “A hell of a time to gloat, Miss Kenobi!”

“Come on, we’ve got to clean that.” She offers her hand to help him up.

* * *

“I said, it’s fine!” Poe complained the whole walk back, limping slightly with Rey helping him.

“You’re asking for an infection, this will only take a moment.” She insists.

She marches him to the bathroom. “Sit.” She gestures to the counter top.

Rolling his eyes, he hops up. “What am I? A five year old?”

“You’ve made that abundantly clear.” She replies as she rummages through the cupboard for a first aid kit.

“Shit, that looks bad!” R2 is at the door, wearing Power Ranger pajamas and a floral eye mask, lopsided on this head.

“Language R2.” Rey replies calmly, pouring some hydrogen peroxide on a cloth. “This might sting.” 

“ _Fuck!”_ The Captain hisses as the solution burns the bacteria.

“ _Language!”_ She glares at Poe, gesturing with her head that R2 is still at the door. Poe glares back.

“What happened?” R2 asks, rubbing his eyes.

“Well, your Dad decided to show off and a root got--”

“Ok let’s not be hasty! OW!” Poe cuts her off, hissing again.

R2 falls quiet, turning a bright pink.

“What?” Poe asks, alarm crossing his face.

“Um..” R2 looks down, “I think that was one of my mechanical roots. That’s kinda why I woke up, an intruder signal went off on my phone.”

Alarm turns to anger on Poe’s face. Rey looks up in confusion. This kid builds mechanical roots and uses them as security? Cool.

“I told you we don’t need them! We’re safe here.” Poe’s voice is rising to a shout, “I thought I asked you to clear them all out!”

“I--uh--I…” R2 is clearly shutting down, lowering his head.

“You’re grounded!” Poe hops off the counter towering over R2.

“R2, you’re _not_ grounded,” Rey stands and steps between them, facing Poe. “That’s an overreaction, don’t you think?” 

“You don't get to lecture me about my parenting!” Poe is furious, turning red.

“Yes, actually I do!” Rey shouts defiantly.

“And why is that? May I ask?” He takes a step closer, breathing hard his face inches from Rey’s.

Rey isn’t intimidated by him, she holds her chin up, setting her jaw. She knows just where to strike. “Because you’re never here.” She breathes.

They stare each other down for a whole minute, glaring, nostrils flaring; R2 looks from one to the other, completely fear stricken.

Poe grunts and pushes past Rey, storming out.

* * *

**3PO: No soiree tonight, Dad doesn’t have a mission. Too Risky.**

The message blast comes around 7:00pm at night. Rey is only a little disappointed, she knows there will be other nights for such fun. Despite her row with the Captain, the day had gone smoothly. The children showed up at 9:00am promptly for breakfast. Each one placing their precious phone in the basket by the door in the dining room.

The car rides were blissful; Rey offered some fun topics of discussion and the children obliged, haltingly, not used to _not_ arguing. After a while, they got the hang, sharing ideas and fun thoughts about current events or movies.

They only broke into a squabble a few times, but with a little help from Rey they figured it out. Still plenty of room for growth, but all in all, a good start to some healthy changes.

Rey gets a ping from Rose an hour later.

**Rose: Rey, I need to talk to someone about some stuff, can you meet me in the kitchen around 9:00 just before bed?**

**Rey: Sure no prob.**

Rey is slightly intrigued, but more so honored that Rose trusts her. 

At the clap of 9:00, Rey makes sure the little ones are in bed before scooting down to the kitchen. 

Padding down the grand staircase in her bare feet and Stranger Things themed pajamas, Rey enters the kitchen to a sight that she is pretty sure she will never unsee.

The Captain. In a towel. Fresh out the shower. Holding a pint of Moose Tracks ice cream. Spooning the creamy cold treat into his mouth. Moaning around the utensil.

Rey freezes, feeling a flush creep up her cheeks.

“Hey.” He says softly, smiling with a twinge of sadness.

“Hey.” Rey’s tone is tentative as she slowly climbs onto the one of the stools. She tries desperately to keep her eyes averted, but she can’t help but notice his hair is pleasantly damp and tousled while a few stray droplets of water escape his curls and glide down his still dewy skin.

There’s a long, very awkward pause.

“Want some?” Poe gestures with the spoon to the pint.

An olive branch.

“Sure.” Rey shrugs as he comes over, grabbing a second spoon from the drawer on the way.

He slides out a stool next to Rey, plopping down as he hands her the utensil and they dig into the creamy goodness together.

They eat in companionable silence. Rey can feel Poe’s gaze, boring into her. He pauses.

“I’m sorry...about today.” He says, looking down, turning his spoon over.

Rey’s softens, he seems genuine. She swallows, unsure of how to react. His shoulders are slightly curled inward, and his eyes are far away. Suddenly she understands; single dad, widower, with no clue how to navigate being a parent. Her heart moves for him.

“It’s ok, I’m sorry too.”

There’s another long silence.

He looks up to meet her eyes, “I...should make it up to you.” He offers a small smile, “pick something, anything, and I’ll do it. As long as it’s not too embarrassing.” Now he’s smirking; His spoon returns to the pint as he waits for her to reply.

Rey is caught off guard by his offer and his humor. “I--I’m not sure, I guess I just need to be able to bring you my concerns or questions, without us arguing.”

“Ok,” His head is inclined forward, he’s nodding, keeping her eye contact, showing her he’s genuine. “From now on, ice-cream-time is the ‘safe zone’.”

An idea floats gently to the top of her consciousness, she smiles, sliding in a spoon full of ice cream; she says with a mouth full, “like Switzerland?”.

“Exactly.” His spoon nods in time with his head before he dips into the pint again. “But our runs in the morning are fair game for sarcasm and bantering.” he grins at her.

“Deal.” She grins back.

They clink their spoons in a high-five for good measure. Rey can feel the air clear, her heart lightens. They finish the pint together, smiling between mouthfuls. She asks if she can have guests come to visit, he says of course.

It’s right about now that Rey is wondering Where Rose is, but she doesn’t show. Probably chickened out, she thinks to herself.

The pint is finished before they know it.

“Thank you, for this.” Poe smiles warmly, “I’ll see you in the morning...and then again tomorrow night for ice cream.” Somehow his smile broadens.

So they were going to do this every night? That is fine. Totally fine. Rey has zero problems with that. 

Zero.

“Sounds like a plan!” She returns his smile.

Poe collects the spoons and moves to stand up. His towel snags on the side of the stool.

It falls to the ground with a soft whoosh. Rey gasps, he freezes, his back is turned to her. The finest pair of cheeks Rey has ever seen are staring her in the face. She is frozen, unable to look away. 

Poe sighs, biting his lip. He calmly walks to the sink, naked, depositing the spoons, then to the trash can, to toss the empty carton, then back to his towel, which is directly in front of Rey. 

Rey turns the darkest shade of crimson that is humanly possible. His entire front is revealed as he walks forward. 

He slowly takes the towel--Is he moving slow on purpose?--wrapping it around his waist, a light flush colors his cheeks.

“I did rip your shirt off yesterday, so I guess we’re even.” His face is deadpanned, “Good night, Miss Kenobi.” He turns and walks out.

“Good Night, Poe!” She calls after him, collapsing into silent giggles.

“It’s still Captain, to you.” He calls back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switzerland: the apples don't fall far from the tree!
> 
> Lol, the TOWEL, did he move slow on purpose? I mean, what do YOU think?
> 
> up next: More fluff and awkward moments, and let's see how Rey reacts when we meet one or two new characters.


	5. The Soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain has a girlfriend. Do the children like her?
> 
> An unfortunate event brings Poe and Rey closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Nudity. lol.
> 
> These two just can't catch a break can they!

Rose didn’t show up after the Captain’s little towel drop. Nor did she explain her reason for bailing on Rey.

A week later, The children are on the roof again, singing their hearts out, chatting and laughing between songs

The boys are doing impressions of people they know, earning them roars of laughter from the group.

“Who is Zorii?” Rey asks, after Beebee prances around the lantern like a model.

“Zorii is Dad’s stupid, barbie, buttface girlfriend.” Beebee says, deadpanned. Followed by giggles among the group.

“Why would you say that?” Rey is sure the Captain is a smart person, who is perfectly capable of choosing an intelligent, capable, scrappy, nerdy, silly, girl who loves running and-- _shut up._ “Don’t you want to have a mother figure in your lives again?”

“Not this one.” Beebee shakes his head, there’s a note of fear in his voice.

Silence falls heavy. The breeze picks up, and the lantern in the middle of the circle flickers. Jess shivers in Rey’s lap and grips tight.

“What’s wrong with Zorii?” Now Rey is curious.

“She’s been dating Dad for a few months now, they’ve been talking about marriage,” Rose begins shakily, “But...she wants to send us all to separate boarding schools in the Fall.”

The eyes of each child grow far away and fill with sorrow.

“Ah I see,” Rey nods in understanding, “That would mean no more soirees.”

There’s nodding and twisting of hands among the children. “How do you know they’ve been talking about getting married? You must talk with your Dad more than I thought.”

“We don’t.” R2 speaks up, drawing a handful of Cheetos to his mouth, crunching loudly while side eyeing Beebee who’s turning red.

“And why is that?” Rey is growing uneasy as she watches the exchange.

“Because...I have camera’s set up everywhere.” Beebee rubs his neck, looking down at his converse. 

“You spy on him?” Rey smiles suddenly.

Beebee looks up, surprised at her reaction. He smirks, “Well, _yeah_ , how else are we supposed to know what’s going on around here?”

“We were all afraid after Mom died,” 3PO adds, “So we upped the security. Beebee designed most of the electronics in the house. Dad didn’t help us, he was...inconsolable.”

Rey’s heart clenches in agony. “I’m sorry.” A silence creeps up again, this time heavier. After a moment, curiosity breaks her filter and she blurts out “You don’t have cameras in the Bathroom’s do you?”

There’s a burst of laughter and the mood lightens.

“No bathrooms or bedrooms.” Beebee assures her, smiling.

“I wouldn’t let him,” 3PO adds, pursing his lips. This draws another bout of laughter from the crowd.

When the laughter dies down. Rey recalls the gravestone from her first day. The date of death was the same as the day her life changed forever.

“If you don’t mind me asking, feel free to say no...may I ask how your mother died?”

“We don’t know.” Rose answers, eyes growing distant, “She was on a mission, Dad was home. A man in uniform delivered the news. The First Order won’t tell us anything.”

Dread plummets through Rey’s being. _It can’t be._

* * *

Turns out, the Captain is almost a bigger nerd than Rey. The next night, he compliments her Stranger Things Pajamas, rattling off his favorite scenes between mouthfuls of ice cream. It’s caramel fudge tonight.

“Who’s your favorite character?” Rey asks with her mouth full.

“Dustin. I relate to him the most.” Poe preens a little, causing him to drip chocolate on his white t-shirt. He quickly licks it up.

“Oh really? Do tell?” Rey laughs.

“I was a chubby kid, got made fun of.” He shrugs, “Always a snack in my hands growing up.”

“I demand picture proof.” Rey smirks around her spoon.

“Not happening.” He smirks back, “but, we should re-watch that series.” Poe adds enthusiastically, licking his spoon.

Rey nearly chokes on hers. An invitation to watch TV with the Captain? 

Um. Yes.

“Yeah, that-that-that’d be great.” Stuttering not intentional. 

“So tell me, why did you take this job?” His eyebrows pull together with the question, he’s genuinely interested.

Alarms sound in Rey’s brain: she’s remembering her training from Cara; work around the question, protect your past, keep your head down.

She’s squirming internally, torn between wanting to tell him the truth and wanting to protect her true identity.

“I...I wanted to try something new.” Her voice goes up, she’s always been a terrible liar.

“Uh huh.” He narrows his eyes, studying her for a moment. “What did you go to school for?”

“Aeronautical Engineering.” Not a lie. “Online, mostly...I moved around a lot.”

Poe’s eyes widen, his mouth opening slightly. “And you chose to be a nanny?” disbelief in his tone.

“Yep.” Rey hastily shoving another spoonful into her mouth.

“Why did you move around a lot?”

This is getting too close. 

Rey is saved by a dribble of cream sneaking down her chin.

“I got it.” Without asking, Poe’s thumb rises up to gently swipe away the drop, It’s warm against her skin. He doesn’t get it the first time, so he puts his spoon down to cup her chin and try again.

Heat is pouring into her from where he’s touching, she can feel the pink rising in her cheeks. Sneaking a glance at his face, he’s pink too but his face is serious. His thumb travels to his mouth, sucking off the chocolate. He doesn’t meet her eyes and his cheeks become the same color as a fire engine.

“You hoo?” There’s a voice at the kitchen door.

A blond woman appears, carrying an overnight bag. Blond hair cascades down her shoulders in perfect waves. “Hey there, Poo-poo kins!” 

This must be Zorii.

She struts forward, her stilettos leaving hollow clicks on the wood floor. A pink mini skirt barely conceals her bottom. 

“Hey...you.” Poe’s voice wavers painfully. “Zorii, this is Miss Kenobi, our Nanny.”

Zorii gasps, “So _this_ is the infamous Miss Kenobi.” She extends her hand like a limp flower, while her eyes rake up and down.

Infamous?

Rey shakes her taloned hand while giving Poe a raised eyebrow, he ducks his head. Zorii releases her hand like she’s touched something disgusting and wipes it on her leopard print shirt. She doesn’t conceal a grimace.

Rey’s stomach twists.

“So,” Zorii turns to Poe, her hands creeping up his arms and down his back. “Can we..take this upstairs?”

Rey looks away, now she understands exactly what the kids were talking about.

“Yep, I just want to finish this ice cream, then I’ll meet you upstairs?”

“Oh Poo-poo kins,” Her hands rake through his curls, “I don’t want you to get fat, just make Miss Kenobi clean this up.” She waves a hand airily in Rey’s direction.

Wow.

“Um-” Poe starts.

“It’s ok, I got it.” Rey interjects, eager for this conversation to be over, so she doesn’t have to see Zorii sliding her hands under Poe’s shirt.

“Thank you-” He says to Rey, just as Zorii fists into his shirt and hauls him to the door. 

He looks back at Rey over his shoulder before he is pulled out of sight. She can hear giggling all the way up the grand staircase.

Rey stabs her spoon viciously into the pint, finishing it all by herself.

* * *

The morning breeze lifts Poe’s hair; He’s sipping his coffee--made by Rey--while losing himself in his daily Sudoku puzzle.

His phone suddenly buzzes in the pocket of his uniform.

**Beebee: Dad, can you come inside real quick, 3PO has a question.**

Poe is used to ignoring these texts, he likes his morning routine to be uninterrupted. But after his squabble with Rey, on her second day, he hates to admit that she might be right about him not being here enough.

Groaning heavily he sets down his mug and his book and trudges inside.

The bathroom that connects to Rey’s bedroom is humongous; most rooms in the house are luxurious to excess. Everything is made of marble and there are electric dispensers for Shampoo and Conditioner that run on a sensor. 

Rey is soaking up the hot water after her run with the Captain. They had raced the whole length of the trail around the lake, she smoked him with little effort. She smiles to herself at the memory of her victory dance that earned her a spray with the hose which lit the fuse for a water battle with the Captain.

Snorting to herself she reaches up to wave her hand in front of the sensor for the conditioner. Instead of neatly falling into her hand, like the Shampoo, it aggressively squirts straight out, nailing her directly in open eyes.

“AHHH” Rey is screaming in agony, scaring herself with the sound, clutching her face. 

Poe hears blood curdling screams as he passes her room on the way to see 3PO, he springs into action rushing to the door. Miss Kenobi is in trouble, his autopilot is taking over, as he bangs on the door.

“Miss Kenobi! Are you ok?”

But she can’t hear him, the screaming continues, his heart rate is rising, someone could have broken in, she could be injured. He pounds on the door again, but her screeching is too loud.

Rey’s eyes are burning, stinging so deeply, the agony is unbearable, the level of fear is kicking up her fight or flight instincts. Suddenly there is a loud crash and a strong pair of hands grab her. She fights them, flailing and pounding. An unpleasant memory is surfacing and mixing with reality.

“No! Stop! Please don’t hurt me! Muran, Run!” The words are out of her mouth before she can stop herself.

“It’s me!” A gentle voice responds urgently, “Don’t fight me. You’re safe.” 

It’s the Captain. She stills at the sound of his voice; his arms come around her and he pulls her from the shower.

Six pairs of eyes have gathered at the busted door frame. Poe immediately kicks the door closed--or what’s left of it--as he pulls Rey into his lap, seated on the toilet, pressing a towel into her soapy eyes.

She’s sobbing at the pain and the memory, holding tightly to Poe’s arm and the towel. It’s absorbing some of the soap, soothing her aching eyes. She’s slowly becoming aware of the Captain’s presence. He’s rubbing her back, making soothing noises. 

“You’re ok, I’m here, just breathe.” He whispers, keeping his eyes on her face, dutifully not looking at her glistening figure.

Poe’s mind is racing; she said _Muran’s name_. Why would she say that? Does she know anything about how Muran Died? He’s dying to know; When he got the news, the First Order couldn’t tell him anything, given the nature of her death. Not knowing has consumed him these five long years.

He resolves to ask Rey, but he’s desperate to soothe her first, she’s shaking, curling into his chest. Several minutes pass, Poe’s uniform is getting soaked as Rey rests against his chest, catching her breath. His arms are warm, and Rey’s awareness is starting to prickle, she’s realizing that she’s completely naked, sitting in the Captain’s lap, being cradled into a soothing calm with gentle hands brushing circles on her slippery back.

“Let me see.” He lifts her face, gently framing it with the towel. Her eyes are Red and puffy. “It looks ok. I think you’ll need to rinse your eyes a little more.”

Rey is covering herself with her hands, realizing her compromising position. He must be sensing her unease, because he reaches for another towel and carefully tucks it around her. The stinging has subsided to a tolerable level. Her cheeks are heating with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry.” She sobs, hiding her face in her hands.

“Don’t be ashamed, it’s ok.” He guides her back into his chest.

“Everyone saw me naked!” She complains.

“I was blocking most of the view, I don’t think the kids saw much. I think I was the only one who got a good look...” his voice speeds up at the glare she’s giving him, “I mean, I wasn’t trying to see anything and I didn’t stare I promise.”

Rey laughs in spite of herself, she looks up, the Captain’s cheeks are turning pinker by the second.

“ _And_ you _did_ see me totally naked the other night so now we’re actually even.” Sarcasm returning to his voice.

“We are _not_ even, Poe!” Rey’s picking up on his playful banter.

They laugh together at that.

“It’s still Captain, by the way.” He smirks, tucking a wet lock of hair behind her ear.

“Jerk.” Rey snorts to cover her shiver.

Poe sees his window. “Miss Kenobi...why did you say Muran’s name. Did you know her?”

Rey freezes.

“I--I--I need to rinse my eyes more.” She clamors off Poe’s lap and rushes to the sink.

Poe is left bewildered, at a loss of words. Why didn’t she answer? He rises from the toilet, his chest falling slightly.

The warm water calms Rey’s puffy eyes, draining the last bits of hostile soap from the creases. She feels Poe walk past her; he is gone for a few minutes and then returns. There’s a light sound of clothing being laid on the countertop next to her.

A gentle hand touches her arm. “I’ll see you later.”

Then there is silence, with just the water running. When Rey is done, she blindly grabs a towel, coming up from the sink with her face dripping. While she’s dabbing her eyes, she notices the clothing next to her.

It’s not her clothing.

There’s a note:

_Sorry I ripped your shirt the other day. I found this at a street vendor in Morocco last week, while on a mission, and I thought it would be a suitable replacement, and an upgrade._

_-The Captain_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little sample of Slippery!Damerey 
> 
> What do we think of Zorii?


	6. Sunday Night is Pizza Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's been visiting Rey at the mansion.
> 
> R2 has a game changing invention.
> 
> It's Pizza night at the Dameron household!
> 
> Poe and Rey have a nightly routine....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -tooth rotting fluff  
> -kids being kids  
> -TV watching tropes, EEEEEE
> 
> It's time to meet Ben. There is a slightly unsettling scene, right at the beginning, I promise it's brief. It's short and gets to the point. I promise it's important to the story later, and we need to know what his character is like. 
> 
> Slowburn fulfillment is on the horizon at chapter 16! Hang in their folks! We can make it!  
> I promise this is Damery endgame.

The next day, after her run with the Captain. Rey slips on her new gifted clothes. The top is a lovely Kaftan shirt. Made of the softest cotton, embroidered with silver thread in swirling designs at the scooping neckline. It’s just long enough to cover her rump; hence the leggings. Poe had bought her a simple pair of black leggings to wear with it. It’s a lovely ensemble, light and airy, perfect for summer. Rey practically bounches to the staircase, choosing to slide the length of it.

A strong pair of arms catches her abruptly at the bottom and places her lightly on her feet.

“Miss Kenobi.” It’s the Captain, “Sliding down the banisters is forbidden.” His tone is firm but gentle. His eyes scan once up and down.

“You look…” He hesitates, “Pretty...good, Pretty good.”

Her heart sinks.

“Do you like it?” He asks.

“Yes! Very much, thank y--”

“Poo-poo Kins!”

Zorii is at the door. Rey ducks her head as Zorii surges for Poe and wraps her arms around him.

* * *

About a month later, It’s July 2nd. Ben’s been making regular visits. Rey always has him meet her on the porch, around the side of the house. Every Sunday, Rey gets a few hours off, just to herself. 

They usually stroll around the lake together. Ben lets Rey vent about her job to her heart’s content, after which he asks questions, mostly about the Captain and the house. Ben loves to ask Rey about her job. A little too much sometimes. He also loves talking about himself and his accomplishments. It doesn’t bother Rey. He’s a travel agent, he’s seen the world several times over. She enjoys hearing his stories from abroad.

It’s a boiling July afternoon, and yet Ben is in a black long sleeve shirt with dark denim jeans. They traverse the whole circumference of the lake, by the time they are nearing the house Ben has beads of sweat on his brow.

“You must be dying in that!” Rey gestures to his shirt.

“I--I’m…Well, sweating is healthy, cleans out the toxins.” 

“Pssh,” Rey scoffs, “Come here, let’s roll these up shall we? She reaches for his sleeve, they pause their stroll just in front of the house.

She has a thing for forearms with sleeves rolled up. The Captain in his uniform; case in point--She shakes that thought.

Ben chuckles as he keeps pulling his arm out of reach. Rey starts giggling uncontrollably, after several tries; she decides to go all out. She dives for his arm again and again.

“Rey please stop...that’s  _ enough _ ...I said  _ stop!... _ Stop it right now,  _ bitch!”  _ He roughly pushes her off, the force of it knocking her to the ground. 

She freezes, his massive form towering over her. His face moves from hardened anger to a soft concern a little too quickly. “I’m so sorry you fell, you should have listened.” He helps her up.

Rey isn’t sure what to say, or do. She’s frozen, unable to identify her emotions. Why is he so sensitive about his forearms, what’s he got to hide? 

Maybe he’s right, maybe she should have stopped sooner, she tells herself. She finds herself doubting her ability to gage appropriate actions. 

“I’m-I’m...Sorry.” She stutters.

“Hey, it’s ok,” He takes her hand stepping closer. “I want you to be safe.” 

He’s resting his hand on her cheek--Rey isn’t sure if she likes that--he’s moving closer. She still feels frozen.

“ _ Miss Kenobi! You are needed in the house immediately!”  _ The Captain’s voice sounds over the intercom.

“I have to go!” Rey steps away, clamoring to the door. 

“See you next week!” Ben calls after her.

Rey doesn’t look back as she closes the door behind her. Resting her head against it, catching her breath, She doesn’t notice the Captain standing at a nearby window.

“Hey.” He says softly.

Rey jumps at the sound, she thought she didn’t have an audience.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you! Um, I--I--I think R2 needs you in his workshop, for a thing.” He gestures with his thumb.

She nods, moving towards the hallway, taking note of his uniform being rolled up to the elbows.

* * *

Rey has been in R2s workshop many times before; she knows that knocking on the door doesn’t work. He’s always neck deep in a project behind piles of mechanical parts. 

“R2?” She calls into the expanse. There’s no response, just little blinking lights, blue, green, and red from all corners. The room has a constant engine hum.

“R2?” She calls louder this time.

“Over here!”

Rey follows his voice around a massive machine, the size of a car. There’s tubes and wires, parts of it whir or buzz.

“The Captain said you needed my help?” She asks.

R2’s feet protrude from the massive beast; he slides out, pliers in one hand, Twinkie in another. His eyebrows pull together as he finishes his treat. “I didn’t tell him I needed  _ any  _ help. But now that you’re here, you can be a witness to history.” He flourishes his hand smiling proudly. 

Confusion flashes through Rey’s mind as she follows him to a table, she sits across from him. 

“But the Captain said--”

“Observe,” He begins. “About nine years ago, most of the water in the U.S. was contaminated, we don’t know how, we don’t know why.”

He lifts a cup of water onto the table.

“People started getting sick, dying, no one knows why.” His breathy voice and chill attitude are so endearing, Rey thinks he’ll make a great professor one day. 

R2 dips a spoon into the cup and spreads some water on his forearm.

“The government promised to develop a way to clean the water. Meanwhile they gathered up all the unaffected freshwater that they could and decided to give each state rations.” As R2 is talking a rash is appearing on his arm where the water touched. Little bumps are forming rapidly, growing into welts.

“Your arm!” Rey cries, casting her eyes around for something to help.

“Chill.” R2 holds up a hand, smiling. “Watch.”’

He calmly pulls another Twinkie from the pocket of his cargo shorts and unwraps it, takes a bite, and chews thoughtfully, watching his arm become inflamed with infection.

“Where was I? Oh yes, The First Order, a well known branch of government and military, has a few key people who promised to come up with a way to clean the water. Namely Palpatine.”

R2 reaches for a syringe filled with blue liquid. He stabs his arm, the blue slowly disappears into his bloodstream. “Four years go by and no progress is made. But they do make a serum to reverse the effects of the water.” 

He waves the syringe in the air before placing it aside. The welts instantly begin to shrink, fading with an uncanny speed, clean skin taking over, regenerating and smoothing the infected area until it’s like there was never an infection at all.

“The first order is choosy about who they give the serum to. People started rioting, upset over the fact that no changes had been made. More troops filled streets, and still do, to this day.”

R2 takes another cup of water, identical to the first, and places it on the table. 

“A year ago I finished building Gail.” He smiles fondly pointing to the beast. “I built her to filter the water in the lake so we can swim and have clean water. Beebee helped and 3PO identified the elements in the water that cause the infection.”

He spoons a scoop of water, spreading it on his arm.

“We’ve been testing Gail for about a year. The filtration is air tight. No side effects. No long term effects. Just pure water.” 

The skin on his arm remains smooth and unblemished. No rash, no welts, no pus.

Rey is speechless. An eleven year old figured this out?  _ Sheeyot. _

“How did...Does the First Order know about this?”

“No. But I plan on showing Palpatine when he comes for the annual First Order Ball near the end of summer.”

“The what?”

* * *

The mouth watering sweet aroma of tomato sauce and cheese wafts through the house. There’s excited chatter and laughing as the children build their own Pizza’s.

R2 is loading his dough with a mountain of cheese, eating the shreds with one hand as he goes. 3PO is delicately separating his toppings into respectable sections, not to be mixed. Rose is checking the condition of her nails after each layer of ingredients.

Rey has deemed Sunday nights “Pizza Nights”. It’s an easy dinner and the kids are always game. 

“Guys look! It’s me!” Beebee cries with glee holding up his pie. 

He has successfully accomplished a pepperoni rendering of himself, complete with red pepper slices for his whoosh of hair on the top.

There’s a chorus of laughter and pointing. 

Little Jess is stuffing her face full of toppings. “Dio, wanna thee a twain weck?” She pokes him. When he turns to her she opens her mouth wide to reveal a pile of mashed food. D-O instantly pretends to gag, the two collapse into giggles.

There’s no denying, the dynamic of the children has improved immensely since Rey’s arrival. Eating meals together has become a joyous routine. No phones are allowed, they willingly drop their devices in the basket by the door, and participate in dinnertime discussion. 

The older ones look out for the smaller ones more often, helping them clean their rooms. Beebee and R2 have stopped making fun of 3PO, they occasionally will even seek his advice. 

The energy of the Pizza assembling is high with joy, but there is one who hovers by the door, standing in the shadows, watching his children laugh and work together.

Rey sees him out of the corner of her eye. The kids are distracted by Beebee and R2 having a green pepper sword fight. She slips off her stool and walks to the door.

“Would you like to join us?” She asks quietly, offering a warm smile.

“Um..I..I’m not sure.” Poe is crumpling the edge of his white T-shirt, biting his lip. He’s usually home on Sunday nights, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt instead of a uniform. But he hasn’t joined the children for a meal in years. 

He swallows and nods before following her into the kitchen.

Silence falls when he enters. He gingerly pulls up a stool to join the others at the island. Rey gives him a slate of dough to build a pizza.

The children side eye each other before resuming their work, much more quietly this time.The tension is thicker than peanut butter. Poe shifts his weight, looking down.

“Daddy,” Jess tugs lightly on his shirt, “Wiw you help me wif my peppawoni pwease?”

“Uh..yeah sure.” 

She presses a pile of the round disks in his hands. He spreads them evenly with her help. He catches Rey’s eyes, she nods encouragingly.

“Yay, fank you daddy!” Jess cheers and claps, she throws her arms around his waist and plants a little kiss on his hand that is still holding some pepperoni.

“I can’t do this.” Poe suddenly blurts, breathing hard.

He pushes Jess off him gently and barrels out the door onto the Porch. 

Rey follows him out into the night, closing the door behind her. Poe is facing the moonlit lake, sobbing softly.

“Poe, What is it?” She asks gently.

Coming up behind him she debates for a whole minute before resting a hand on his shoulder. His hand rises up to meet it, he clasps it for a moment. Sobs shake him for a few minutes, but he doesn’t turn around to face her. There’s no sound but his tears and the harmony of crickets. His sobs are drowned in the light lapping of the waves on the lake.

“Please,” He gasps, wiping his face, “Call me Captain.” He releases her hand, almost roughly, and steps off the porch, disappearing into the shadows.

Rey’s heart drops, watching his outline make its way to the path that leads around the lake. She knows where he’s going, to see Muran’s grave. 

* * *

Tonight’s ice cream choice is Reese's peanut butter cup. The cream dissolves in the most pleasurable way inside Rey’s mouth and the mini cups burst with flavor. She can’t help but moan around her spoon and she can’t help notice the Captain’s ears turn pink as he does the same.

“Favorite flavor so far!” She declares gesturing with her spoon.

“Agreed.” He says around his mouthful. “What did you want to talk about tonight?”

“New clothing for the children.” Rey says with all seriousness, meeting Poe’s eyes to make a point.

He rolls his eyes sighing.

“Hey! None of that! This is Switzerland and all requests are respected even if you disagree.” Rey reminds him with an air of reproach. Frowning around a mouthful of ice cream.

Poe recovers, nodding, “You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m listening.” He dutifully shoves ice cream into his mouth to shut himself up.

“Most of their pants are too short, and their shirts too tight. Somehow Rose has perfectly fitting clothing--not sure why--But I truly feel it’s time for an upgrade; They’re growing fast.” Rey urges.

She watches Poe’s face, he’s clearly resisting showing his emotions. Sighing heavily, he nods, swallowing hard.

“Fine.” He jabs his spoon into the pint.

“Yes!” Rey does a victory pump and a little jiggle in her seat.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, no gloating in Switzerland!” There’s a hint of a smile on the corner of Poe’s mouth. 

Rey rolls her eyes at him playfully. They eat in companionable silence for another moment.

“Will you tell me more about what happened during dinner tonight?” She asks thoughtfully.

Poe swallows, his spoon hovering over the pint. “I...I’m-I’m not ready to talk about that.” he lowers his eyes, they’re misting slightly.

Rey nods, showing she understands him before returning to the ice cream. They eat in silence again, they’re almost at the bottom of the pint and there’s one more Reese's cup. Eyeing each other for a second they come to an agreement without words; they dive for the chocolate at the same time. Poe is half a second too quick, he gleefully spoons the Reese's into his mouth, wearing a shit eating grin.

‘Hey!” Rey feigns disappointment, flashing sad eyes at him.

“I’m tho thowy!” He says around the chocolate, popping it back out--thankfully unchewed--onto his spoon and transferring it to her spoon.

“That’s disgusting!” She snorts.

She considers for a moment, then shrugs and proudly spoons the Reese's cup into her mouth.

“ _ That’s  _ disgusting.” Poe scrunches his nose, feigning a grimace. 

He chucks the empty carton.

The pair have been watching an episode or two of Stranger Things every night, in their pajamas, after the kids are in bed, and after they’ve had their Switzerland time with ice cream.

Settling on the couch, a wave of tired is washing over Rey. She yawns, stretching her arms over her hand.

“Tired?” Poe asks, plopping down next to her, pulling up Netflix.

“Mhm.” She rubs her eyes.

He takes a pillow and fluffs it on his lap. “C’mere.” Gesturing with his hand for her to rest on him.

Her heart jumps up into her eyeballs, throbbing noisily. This is friendly, she tells herself, this is platonic. Definitely.

Her head sinks gently into the soft pillow, as the episode starts. A warm hand rests on her shoulder, the other cards through her hair. It’s the warmest and safest she’s felt since arriving in Vermont. His fingers leave soothing trails through her hair, gently rubbing her scalp. 

The couch vibrates when he laughs, and he playfully covers her eyes during the intense scenes. She swats his hand away and he catches it, holding on gently.

“You can squeeze my hand if you’re afraid, ok?” 

She does, several times, just to see what he will do. He squeezes back, matching her strength. All the while, lulling her to sleep with gentle strokes of his fingers in her hair; surging sparks through her veins at the same time. 

* * *

When the morning sun is slanting through the window, Rey stirs, coming to awareness. She wonders where she is; looking around, she’s alone in her room. How did she get here? Her mind is racing through last night; she had been watching TV with the Captain, her eyelids heavy. 

He must have carried her here. She smiles to herself, curling in her blankets, trying to guess what the exact distance is from the living room all the way up the grand staircase to her bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a ball on the horizon?
> 
> THEY WATCHED TV TOGETHER!  
> HE CARRIED HER UPSTAIRS! GAH!
> 
> Up next? Ballroom dancing prep *evil grin*
> 
> Slowburn fulfillment on the horizon, chapter 16 people! It'll come faster than you think!
> 
> If you're wondering, this is the Kaftan dress/shirt Poe bought her, except short. (I actually own it in real life, lol)  
> [ Moraccan Kaftan Dress](https://www.etsy.com/listing/660984592/kaftan-moroccan-dress-long-dress?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=blue+kaftan+short+dress&ref=sr_gallery-1-44&organic_search_click=1&pro=1&frs=1)


	7. "Take it back now y'all, one hop this time."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mid summer at the Dameron household.
> 
> Rey discovers a few secrets about the inhabitants.
> 
> An interaction with the Captain leaves her wondering.
> 
> Rey and the Captain have a rather large squabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Sexual tension  
> -dance party

The lake is gloriously warm at high summer. R2’s water filter has worked wonders; the children can swim safely, without fear of dying from the infection. 

The Captain doesn’t join them, he watches from a distance, always wearing his uniform, ready to leave for a mission at any moment.

It’s been nearly two months since Rey’s arrival at the Dameron estate. Her presence has brought more than just a pair of eyes to watch the children. The chaos that once plagued the house is still present but has taken on a wholly different nature; The kids play together, help each other--still loudly, still fraught with raw emotion and raging hormones--but the skills to disagree respectfully have emerged and are in full bloom. From the outside looking in, one might think the Dameron household has returned to normal since the loss of Muran.

Yet, the Captain remains distant. The children ask him to join, to swim with them but he declines, again and again, even as they bagger him, until he can’t help but unleash his most firm voice.

Poe is softer to Rey, still formal, still insisting she call him Captain; but with every run they take together, every race, every evening chat over ice cream, Rey discovers a deepening bond between them; a likeness in spirit and resilience. Her interests aligned with his more than with her chosen partner.

They watch all three seasons of Stranger Things. Each episode, Rey spends resting in Poe’s lap, and each night he carries her upstairs, placing her in her bed, gently tucking the covers.

Sometimes she thinks she imagines that his soft eyes watch her thoughtfully. She struggles to keep thoughts of him down, there’s Ben to consider, who’s been very present, and the Captain has Zorii.

She can’t risk ruining her new home, This is the longest she’s ever been able to stay in one place and she’ll do anything to make it last. To belong, to feel at home, to feel safe, is all she’s ever wanted and she’s finally starting to feel a glimmer of it.

* * *

3PO and Rey have started an afternoon Yoga session, none of the other children join in, but Rey doesn’t mind. She makes sure to do something with each of them, something of their choosing; it’s about the quality time more than the activity.

Two Yoga matts are unfurled on grass, facing the lake. It’s a steaming late July afternoon, but the temperature in the shade is supremely lovely and cool.

3PO calls the poses as they flow through the movement. It’s elegant and somehow the workout of a lifetime. 3PO is master, flexible and lithe. Rey struggles to keep up, her physical prowess was never flexibility or balance, but endurance and strength.

While 3PO is on a bathroom break, Rey struggles through poses trying to practice in hopes of appearing to be less of a novice to 3PO than she actually is. 

She leans into Warrior II, but it doesn’t feel right, her ankle is at an odd angle and everything hurts.

“You’re leaning too far into it.”

Rey’s face flushes at the voice of the Captain. She turns to find him leaning against a tree smiling fondly.

“Didn’t take you for a Yogi, Captain.” She reverts to sarcasm when she’s shy.

“Here, let me.” Without asking, he walks forward, his hands float to her waist. 

He comes close, standing flush against her. “Inhale.” He breathes with her and she can feel his chest expand, pressing in lightly into her back. 

“Step forward just so that your knee is above your ankle.” His voice is soft in her ear, as he moves with her. One hand travels to her knee, gently stopping her from moving too far, the other stays at her waist. 

“Keep your gaze forward and your torso facing the side.” Thick fingers gently curl around her chin to bring her eyes forward. She shivers helplessly, and then warm hands lightly turn her ribcage before sliding back to her waist; the feeling palpable through the sheer fabric of her top.

There’s waves of energy pulsing from where he touched. He’s still close, marvelously close.  _ Think of something to make him stay.  _ Her mind reels.  _ But this isn’t appropriate,  _ the rational side of her brain reasons.

“Don’t forget to exhale.” A whisper in her ear.

She does, she hadn’t noticed she was holding her breath, It’s more of a gasp.

The Captain laughs, a deep ragged laugh, and she shivers again. He doesn’t pull away. Without Rey’s permission, her mouth spits out a question “Can you show me the Reverse Warrior?”

“Mhm.” She hears him swallow.

A hand rises to her wrist, clasping gently, turning the palm up. They move as one as he lifts it up.

“Follow your hand with your eyes.” His breath washes over her.

She leans until she is arched back with her head and her hand aiming at the sky far above. Her other arm lowers, the Captain guides it down with his other hand, sliding from her shoulder to her bicep, rolling chills through her arm.

“There.” He smiles warmly down at her from his stance. His face is close. “You’re not breathing, Miss Kenobi.”

She gasps, then laughs softly at the sound. The Captain expression changes slightly, to something more fond, with a twinge of sadness. Rey swears her pulse is faster than the sprint of a great, striding resilient leopard. 

There must be someone approaching because He steps away. He straightens and she stands to see 3PO walking up. 

“Thank you.” Rey croaks.

“Any time.” Poe nods once before turning away, a glint of something crossing his eyes.

It feels like goodbye.

* * *

“Sounds like things are going well for you, kid. I’m real glad” Cara’s been checking in weekly.

“Took a while, but I think this could be home.” Rey is hopeful, this is the longest she’s been able to stay in one place.

Rey is walking around the house, she likes to take her calls outside.

“Have you explored the whole house yet?” Cara asks.

“Yes, well, everywhere except the East wing, the Captain doesn’t want anyone going in there.”

“I would want to know why, wouldn’t you?” An odd question.

“I mean, no, it’s probably private and not my business.” Rey honestly doesn’t want to pry, but Cara is right, she is curious.

“Just saying, if you feel like you want this place to be home, then don’t you have a right to know everything?” Cara presses.

“Yeah, I mean...I guess you’re right.” Rey rounds a corner and gasps. “Cara I have to go.”

She hangs up.

Rose and Finn don’t notice her at first. Rey clears her throat and the pair break apart from what looks like a passionate lip-lock.

Rose looks panicked. Finn keeps his arm around her, they’re bracing for a reaction.

Rey is panicking inwardly. This can’t be good. if they’re sneaking around, that means the Captain probably doesn’t know.

“Please don’t tell Dad!” Rose begs, fear in her eyes.

Rey assesses Finn’s stance, there's worry in his eyes, guilt for being caught, and a soft protectiveness for Rose. Rey’s known Finn for almost two months now, he comes almost every morning, on his bike, with orders for the Captain. He’s a sweet boy, always bringing joy with him, and he  _ is _ in the same age bracket as Rose.

Rey softens, sighing “I won’t tell him.” Rose and Finn smile with relief. “ _ But!  _ You have to promise me to keep it in your pants unless you get married, I won’t have any happy accidents on my watch. Understand?” She raises an eyebrow, humor in her eyes.

The pair laugh and snort, but they nod in understanding.

“Ye’s ma’am.” Finn’s tone is serious, he salutes for emphasis, before wrapping Rose in another passionate kiss.

Rey rolls her eyes and turns on her heel. Smiling to herself. Ben is going to get an earful tonight during their phone call.

* * *

Muran is always at the back of Rey’s mind; her past looming like a great shadow. Despite her suspicions, she isn’t sure if the Muran she knew is the same one that is buried by the Lake.

It’s a gnawing she can’t shake, it rattles through her neurons at night, keeping her awake. There’s no photos anywhere in the house, probably too much for the Captain to handle.

The East wing sits silent. The day after her conversation with Cara, Rey is alone in the mansion; Captain is out of town and the kids are all at their summer activities. 

She wanders down the hall of the East wing. It’s dim, all the doors are closed save for a small window at the end of the hallway.

One door is ajar, Rey hesitates, The Captain said for her to keep out, on her first day. 

But things were different now, they were friends. Weren’t they?

She pushes lightly, it swings open. Her eyes widen, filling with color reflecting from every corner of the small room.

Bright bolts of fabric cover every shelf and surface; some sequined, sheer, soft, textured, and every color of the rainbow. Along with the fabric, the room is stuffed with old boxes, collecting dust. Clearly things are being stored here, either forgotten or shoved away. The sun slants in through the window, creating a spotlight on a work desk with a sewing machine.

Rey approaches the desk, dust has collected, a grey layer of grief shrouding a once glorious machine. Into the dark cherry wood, is carved a name in graceful scroll: Muran.

Muran was a seamstress. 

Something catches her eye. The bottom right drawer has a lion carved into the knob.

A hazy fog is spreading slowly in Rey’s mind. Why is the lion waking up her neurons? A memory is clawing upward, a familiar one, an unpleasant one. It takes over before she can back pedal.

_ “Rey.” A weak voice, barely a whisper is calling out for her. _

_ Rey is shaking with silent sobs, she chances a glance over the lobster traps. Muran is sprawled on dock, losing blood at an alarming rate. _

_ “Rey.” Slightly stronger, and more urgent. _

_ Slowly Rey comes to Muran’s side, her hands hovering over her, unsure of what to do. _

_ “Listen to me,” Muran continues haltingly, coughing blood, “find the tape, it’s our only shot…” Her voice is growing weaker by the second. “Bottom drawer, lion knob...Please.” _

Rey sucks in a sharp sob, the memory potent with grief and shock. 

At the time, none of it made sense, Rey thought it was gibberish, Muran’s brain was misfiring before shutting down. Now a burning desire to know the truth has taken over. 

_ It can’t be. There is no possible way.  _

Rey resists the urge to yank the drawer open. Instead Rey focuses on the multicolored fabrics that surround the fringes of the room. She lets her fingers feel the textures. Her tears slow and her breath returns to a relaxed pace.

An idea blurts loudly in Rey’s consciousness. How lovely would it be for the children to have a piece of their mother. The Captain  _ did  _ agree to new clothes for the children and he  _ didn’t _ specify the how or what.

Rey smiles to herself, and begins selecting fabric.

* * *

_ “ _ _ Slide to the left, _

_ Take it back now, y'all, _

_ One hop this time,” _

R2’s voice booms over the loudspeaker in time with the beat. Beebee is first in line, at the top of the Grand Staircase, he backs up in style with the rhythm. Then, with a running start, he leaps landing cleanly on the mattress. Sticking a majestic landing he assumes a snowboarder position, as the mattress soars down the stairs. He doesn’t flinch, perfect balance, he gracefully dismounts and bows deeply to the cheers at the top of the stairs

The Captain’s been away for the weekend with Zorii. Rey hasn’t seen him since her little yoga lesson three days earlier. In truth, she hasn’t stopped thinking about him. This little mattress surfing party was her idea for the kids but also for herself. To get distracted.

3PO is up next. He straightens his yellow bowtie--made by Rey, from Muran’s fabric--and gracefully swan dives onto his mattress, holding a position like a pencil, face first, for the entire ride. The others roar with laughter.

Rey has sewn each of the children a new set of play clothes. Muran’s fabric selection proved to be versatile, there was something for everyone. For once in her life, Rey is grateful for having had to change jobs so often. She learned a multitude of skills, while on the run, moving from place to place, learning new trades everywhere she went.

R2 turns the bass up, Rose is next. She catwalks with class onto her mattress, popping one hip out to the side, as the mattress tips forward she lowers her sunglasses. Her model pose is unwavering for the entire trip down. Another perfect landing.

“Dayum!” R2 calls over the speaker as they all cheer.

Rey is next, Dio and Jess pile into a train position, like a toboggan. 

“Put your hands in the air!” Rey calls as they descend the stairs.

The little ones cheer and scream. They roar with laughter as the wind whips their hair.

Just then, The Captain and Zorii come through the front door. The mattress hits them squarely, sending all parties flying through the air.

“MISS KENOBI!” He bellows, stumbling to his feet. He blunders to the power outlet and pulls the plug on the music. 

A horrifying silence follows as the tension fills the air. Rey struggles to her feet, she helps Dio and Jess stand, they aren’t hurt. Zorii is pulling herself up, teetering on her high heels.

Rey sets her jaw, as the Captain approaches her, with fire in his eyes.

Zorii grabs his arm, “Let’s not make a scene, Poe.”

He shakes her off, “No. Let’s.” He storms up to Rey, stopping in front of her.

“Good afternoon, Captain. So glad you can join us.” She says calmly.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? This isn’t safe!” He gestures to the mattresses at the base of the stairs.

“Well, perhaps if you were here more often you could do activities, with the children, that are more to your liking.” She says cooly.

“Don’t do that. Don’t make this about me.” His nostrils flare. Poe’s eyes flick to his children, he notices their clothing. “What...that’s…” recognition glints in his eyes. He rounds on Rey with more rage than a hornet who’s nest has just been destroyed. “I told you to stay away from the East wing!”

They talk over each other, each phrase louder than the next.

“The children deserve to honor their mother-”

“You dare go rifling through her things-”

“You can’t hide from the past, the children need you-”

“How dare you! You know I have missions, I have work-”

“Don’t tell me you have better things to do than be with your own children. I’ve watched you avoid them at every turn-” 

“This is  _ my  _ house! I expect you to show some respect-.”

“And your children expect to be  _ loved! _ ” 

“ENOUGH!” He bellows, red in the face. “Everyone go change your clothes, right now!”

The children are frozen unsure of what to do.

“NOW!”

They scurry up stairs. Rose and 3PO carry the little ones. The Captain turns back to Rey, a vein is pulsing at his temple. “You’re on thin ice, Kenobi.” He breathes.

Zorii comes to Poe’s side. “Poe, don’t spoil our engagement day. Come on, let’s go.”

It’s then, Rey notices the sparkling boulder that Zorii is sporting on her left hand, as it rests on Poe’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which kid's slide down the staircase would you see yourself doing? I'm the most like Beebee I think. 
> 
> Hot Yoga! Am I right? lol


	8. You Said My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and 3PO prepare Rey for the First Order ball.
> 
> It's Rose's birthday, and a fateful event breaks through the Captain's ice demeanor towards Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.  
> -Did I mention tooth-rotting-fluff?  
> -Here comes soft Poe, it's about time, don't you think?  
> -Ben is an asshole

“And no music!” The Captain adds before following Zorii to the Kitchen.

Rey is left standing alone at the base of the stairs, surround by mattresses. The image of Zorii’s glittering engagement ring is burning into her retinas.

* * *

The Captain doesn’t show up for ice cream that evening, nor does it come for their usual run the next morning. 

The icy demeanor with which Rey was first greeted, upon arriving at the mansion, has returned.

No warmth, no familiarity.

She makes him coffee the next morning, bringing it to the porch, like usual.

“Captain,” Her voice feels small, “I brought you coffee.”

But his eyes are trained on the Sudoku puzzle before him. Not looking up, not smiling. A mere week ago, he has just begun to acknowledge her presence during his morning coffee, but now it’s as if he can’t see or hear her. An invisible wall rises between them, shattering any shred of a connection once built. Rey is helpless against it, try though she may.

* * *

“The First Order Ball is in one month and we’ve got to start training you now.” Rose insists, leading Rey by the hand to the great ballroom.

“Train for what?” Rey whines, trailing behind Rose.

“For the dancing.”

“I don’t want to dance.”

Rose ignores her throwing the doors open. “3PO, we’re ready!”

3PO is decked in a tuxedo with a red bowtie, his golden hair is combed to one side with one errant curl. Rey’s heart melts at the sight of him.

“The name’s Bond, 3PO Bond.” He attempts a smirk.

Rey and Rose burst out laughing. It’s been a few days since Rey has experienced any real laughter and her heart lightens slightly.

Rose sobers, walking up to 3PO, taking his arm, she is wearing a flowing red gown.

“All the officials and high ranking officers will be in attendance. They all know how to ballroom dance. It will be imperative for you to blend in.” Rose purses her lips as she scans Rey up and down, shaking her head. “We will need to get you a dress...But we can worry about that later” Her voice speeds up at the glare Rey gives her.

Rose and 3PO whisper together for a moment, Rey can’t make out what they’re saying but eventually they assume a dancing position. Rose cues the music with a remote, a soft melody floats overhead and the pair begin to dance.

“ _Come away with me in the night,”_

Rey is mesmerized. Rose and 3PO float across the floor in graceful patterns, moving seamlessly together. It’s a waltz, slow and sweet; the chiffon of Rose’s dress creates arcing waves of color as 3PO guides her. It is lovely to behold and the sweet bond of brother and sister is undeniably strong.

_“_ _And I will write you a song.”_

Tears escape Rey’s eyes, without permission. She doesn’t notice she’s crying until the song stops and 3PO approaches her.

“Your turn.”

Rey is awkward at first, stumbling, flattening 3PO’s feet. He is ever patient and with Rose they demonstrate each movement. The pair prove to be gracious teachers. 

They often refer to a list; Rey can only assume it is a list of dance moves. But the paper is quickly folded and tucked out of reach into 3PO’s pocket any time Rey asks to see it. Oddly suspicious, but Rey is used to kids being kids, she takes nothing personally when it comes to the children.

* * *

Everyone is loaded into the van, everyone except for the Captain that is. He wants to take his own car. Leia will ride with him, while Zorii adamantly refuses to attend. 

Just as Rey is starting the engine, little Dio blurts out that he left his inhaler inside. Sighing heavily, Rey kicks off the engine and peels herself from the sticky pleather seat to trudge inside.

Snatching the inhaler from the kitchen table, she barrels outside, passing the living room, she hears a gasping moan.

Zorii has the Captain pinned to the wall while she tongue punches him. It doesn’t resemble kissing, it resembles eating a person alive. 

Rolling her eyes, Rey continues outside. She slams the van door shut with a fiery venom before turning the keys and starting down the driveway.

Today is August 1st, Rose’s 16th birthday. She may be a highly opinionated fashionista but she knows how to have an adventure. Her chosen activity is zip-lining down the side of a Mount Mortis.

It’s quiet in the van, the kids are tentative, sensing Rey’s mood. 

Rey managed to convince Ben to come too, she wanted a buddy there as a buffer since the Captain has been so cold to her lately.

Rose casually flicks on the Radio and queues up her playlist for the trip.

_“_ _You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset,_

_She's goin' off about somethin' that you said,_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do,”_

Rose turns up the volume and rolls her window down, She joins in on the second verse. _“But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts”_ The other kids join in, singing like buffoons at the top of their lungs.

Rey can’t help but smile at the good nature of the kids, but also at the lyrics. She finds herself joining in, sing-screaming with the rest of them like an idiot. _“If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you SsEEEEeee, You belong with MmEEEEeee.”_

Ben squeezes the bridge of his nose, looking down. “Ugh.”

He is the first one to burst from the car into the humid afternoon at the base of the mountain. He’s eager to escape the musical interlude.

Despite being in a dour mood at the onset, Rey’s mindset is significantly improved after the Taylor Swift serenade offered by the children.

A short chairlift ride to the top, and the entire family is assembled on the platform that will take them on the ride of their life through the treetops. Dio and Jess have opted to stay at the base of the mountain with Leia. 

R2 and 3PO are the first to embark, strapping into their harnesses and screaming with glee all the way down the mountain. Beebee goes next. The children’s voices echo through the trees, scaring birds as they go.

Poe helps Rose into her harness while Ben helps Rey.

“I think this goes here.” Rey motions to where Ben missed a clip.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” He snaps, jerking the strap into place, jolting Rey so that she stumbles slightly.

The Captain’s eye’s snap up.

“Hey,” Ben snaps his fingers in front of Rey’s nose, “Focus, stop moving.” Ben tightens the straps, they’re still attached incorrectly.

“Ben, please be gentle.” Rey says calmly.

“It’s _you_ who keeps moving,” He hisses, jostling Rey again. 

She’s painfully aware of how close they’re standing to the edge of the platform. It’s roughly fifteen feet to the ground.

The Captain and Rose have stopped working. Poe is inching toward them, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

Rey gasps, he’s pulling the straps too tight. “Ouch! Please stop.”

“Ben, she said stop.” Poe’s voice is firm, as he materializes next to them.

“She’s _fine!_ ” Ben grinds through his teeth. He steps between Poe and Rey, pulling her behind him. “Pay attention to your kid for once,” he jabs his head at Rose, “Bet you didn’t know that she’s boinking one of your fellow officers.”

“Ben!” Rey cries, she grabs his arm.

He shoves her off of him: she stumbles backward. Before she can see the Captain’s reaction, she falls off the edge. 

The air is ripped from her lungs as she hits the ground with a treacherous thud. Her head rebounds off the ground. She gasps desperately, as pain floods her. 

Her vision swims and she coughs, trying to force air into her lungs. She distantly hears the Captain yelling something. 

Her name.

“Rey!” His face is swimming above her, he’s very close. “Please say something!” His voice is emotion choked.

His hands are hovering over her. “Answer me, please, Rey, come on. I need to know if you’re ok!” His tone grows more urgent.

She can’t focus her eyes, she feels dizzy, everything is too bright, too loud. Her awareness is prickling, she wiggles her fingers and toes, the paint isn’t coming from there. 

Then it hits her, there’s a stabbing pain in her left side, she’s gasping in agony. She moans, clutching her rib.

“Rey!” There’s terror in his voice now, “Rose! Call an ambulance!” He shouts. 

“On it!” Rose calls down. In one elegant movement, she clips herself to the zip-line and bounds off the platform. While soaring through the air, she dials her phone. She turns back to Ben who’s standing helplessly on the platform, “Later asshole!” Her middle finger flies up as she grins and disappears into the trees.

Rey’s in far too much pain to relish that the Captain just said her name for the first time. Three times.

To her surprise, he’s touching her, lifting her up. Resilient, roped, muscled, arms glide underneath her back and her knees sweeping her up into his arms. 

“Don’t touch her! That’s my girlfriend!” Ben demands, from far above. Rey recoils at the sound of his voice.

“Do me a favor and throw yourself over next time!” Poe roars back, ignoring the oaths that Ben is gushing. 

“I’m so sorry, “ His voice is soft, so soft. “That was rude of me.”

“No he deserved it.” Rey smiles and the Captain smiles back. “But your volume level is hurting my brain.”

“I won’t yell again, promise.” He makes a soothing sound as Rey rests her head on his shoulder. Poe hurries to the chairlift, leaving Ben on the platform, bewildered. 

The Captain cradles her as the lift starts to move. It’s a wonderful feeling and she honestly couldn’t care less that Ben is left behind.

“Rey, look at me. You need to stay awake. Ok?” His hand is caressing her cheek.

That makes four times that he’s said her name--Rey is trying not to count them, or cherish them. 

A heavy drowsiness is overtaking her, pulling mightily on her eyelids. She knows this is a sign of a head injury. She leans into his hand, happy to have the cover of an injury to feel his touch. Even though she’s in the worst pain of her life she’s smiling.

“Stay awake,” His hand is so warm and his face is very close. “Talk to me.”

His voice is so tender, so soft; A sharp contrast to the icy demeanor he’s given her these past few days. There’s still fear in his voice and is that a tear on his cheek?

“You said my name.” She grins. “I knew you’d crack eventually.”

“Are you really gloating right now?” He laughs softly.

“Yep, because doing anything else hurts.” There’s a stab of pain and she groans.

He makes more soothing sounds, and to her astonishment, his lips rest in her hair for one glorious moment. 

“Rest on me, I’ve got you, just stay awake, stay with me.” His arms become more snug around her. She feels his hand brush her back. She sighs contentedly, despite the agony, as she’s curled against his chest.

“Are you still mad at me?” She looks up at him, “For what I did the other day?”

“No, of course not.” His eyes are impossibly tender.

She’s painfully aware of how devastatingly handsome the Captains features are up close. She’s also aware that she isn’t wearing the harness anymore.

“I removed the harness, to answer your question.” There’s a hint of a smile on his lips.

Rey freezes.

“Oh shit. Did I say that out loud? Did I say anything else?” Her mind suddenly sharpens. She tries to sit up, but another jolt of agony racks her torso.

He makes a soothing sound and gently guides her head to rest in the crook of his neck. He doesn’t answer her question but his neck flushes. His muscles move and she can feel him smile.

There’s silence for a moment.

“Can you forgive _me_?” He whispers into her hair. His voice vibrates his neck and the smell of him shakes her to the core.

“For what?” She raises her head, meeting his gaze, reverent and warm.

“For being unfair to you, the other day.” His hand is on her cheek again, with his thumb trailing warm patterns into her skin. She shivers slightly.

“Of course, Captain.” She’s enjoying leaning into his hand far too much.

Their lift is nearing the base of the mountain. Distant sirens indicate the approach of the ambulance.

Her eyes grow heavy again, trying to pull her under.

“Stay with me, no no no, please stay awake.” His hand rubbing her checks and her back more desperately. “Keep talking, Rey, please!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Rose. I thought you would be furious.” She murmurs weakly, resting her head against his chest once more, trying to savor the feeling, as she sees the ground nearing.

He laughs gently, and shockingly his lips are pressing a lingering kiss into her hair again. “I _am_ furious. But that’s not important right now.”

The lift screeches and grinds as it levels with the ground. The sirens of the ambulance cease as it pulls up. Rey barely hears it, she’s fading in and out. The warmth of the Captain’s arms is suddenly gone as she is loaded onto a stretcher; she misses the feeling. There’s a clamor of familiar voices as the children ask about her and the EMT’s work quickly to lift her into the vehicle.

Her limbs feel heavy, her head hammers where it hit the ground. Her vision is swimming, darkening, deeper and deeper.

A warm hand clasps hers. “Stay awake, please, hold on!”

“Captain?” 

“I’m here.” He’s riding in the ambulance with her. “You can call me Poe.”

“Poe.” She breaths. The name feels good to say. At last.

Rey forces one eye to crack open. He’s smiling fondly down at her, blocking the harsh fluorescent lamps of the ambulance.

Gentle fingers brush her face. It’s a lovely feeling and somehow pushes her deeper towards sleep. There’s another feeling rising in her consciousness, it prickles and itches, while stinging like a sunburn, all over her body.

“Poe?”

“Yes?”

“When I fell, I think I landed in poison ivy.” 

Darkness claims her just as she sees Poe’s lips form the letter “F”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POISON IVY? Oh geez!
> 
> Up next, let's see what shenanigans happen at the hospital.
> 
> (a reminder that slowburn fufillment is approaching at chapter 16, it'll be worth it! Hang on folks, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!)


	9. Quality Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is someone who doesn't leave Rey's side at the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Rey's stay at the hospital!
> 
> Welcome to the chapter with pretend marriage and innocent physical touch.
> 
> Oh, and, small detail, there's ONLY ONE BED (more on that next chapter)
> 
> warnings:  
> -fluff  
> -pining  
> -"innocent" physical touch (nothing that needs skipping...yet. *evil grin*)

Darkness turns to grey, as Rey flutters between awake and asleep. Distantly, the Captain is talking but she can only hear snippets.

“Sir, there’s a man here to see Rey.” An unfamiliar voice.

“Who?”

“Says his name is Ben--”

“Don’t let him in, we don’t know him, he’s not immediately family!”

Rey isn’t conscious when the children come to visit with Leia. But she is aware of a warm hand holding hers, it never lets go.

Grey turns to white, bright white. The harsh fluorescent lighting of the hospital greets her eyes with ferocity. Rey blinks steadily, taking in her surroundings. A quiet steadying beep of a monitor is close by, while a distant hum of quiet voices trail up and down the hallway. She looks down, she’s wearing a hospital gown, while lying in a bed.

The warm hand is still holding hers, it’s attached to an arm, a muscled arm, attached to a body, a gorgeous body with soft brown curls and deep brown eyes that are currently fixated on a sudoku puzzle.

“Captain?” Her voice is hoarse and weak.

His eyes instantly leave the puzzle, he leans forward in his chair, stroking her forehead. “Hey sweetheart.” His face is very close.

_Sweetheart?_

“You can call me Poe now.” He says gently.

Rey smiles, remembering his final words to her before she blacked out.

“Am I dead?” Rey silently marvels at the feeling of his fingers trailing her brow.

“No, and thank God.” There’s relief in his voice, and his lips are in her hair.

“You sure I’m not dead?” She asks, because this feels like heaven.

Poe laughs softly into her hair.

“What happened to me?”

“You took a tumble.” A nurse says as she comes in, wheeling an IV. “I’m Maz, I’ve been looking after you.” She’s wearing purple scrubs and she has large round glasses that magnify her wrinkled eyes.

The memory is hazy but it’s all sloshing back in at once; the platform, Ben pushed her, Poe’s arms around her.

It’s then that her rib throbs in agony. “Ow!” Rey cries, clutching her side as the nurse raises her bed into a seated position.

Poe climbs in next to her, his arms come around her. “You’re ok, sweetheart.”

There’s that word again, and why is he in the bed with her?

“You have a lovely family,” Maz is cheerily replacing the IV, peeling the tape off of Rey’s hand.

_Family?_

“You’re husband has not left your side.” Maz inserts the new needle into Rey’s hand, smiling at her sweetly.

_Husband? What the actual fuck is going on?_

Rey isn’t sure that she’s alive, she must be dead. This must be the other side. 

Her eyes go wide and she turns to Poe who is giving her an unreadable look. It’s part guilt, part grin, and part glare.

Maz doesn’t notice, “I’ll be back with your pain meds.” She lightly pats Rey’s arm before leaving.

“Mind telling me what’s going on?” Rey’s eyebrow flies up.

“Sssh!” Poe’s eyes are wild as he rushes to close the door before returning to sit next to her _in the bed._

Rey notices he’s not in his jeans and grey shirt that he left the house with that morning. He’s wearing his sweatpants and a white tee; his _pajamas._

“For the time being, think of me as your hospital husband.” His voice is urgent. 

“Poe! We can’t just pretend to be married!” Guilt is sounding alarms through her whole body.

“It was the only way they’d let me in! They said immediate family only!” A defensive tone.

“I...” Rey is speechless at his earnest demeanor, and the way his eyes are on fire. He’s glaring at her, but there’s something soft and concerned behind it. 

“They were going to keep you alone if I didn’t.” He’s looking down fumbling with the edge of the blanket.

Rey softens, he’s right, she doesn’t have any family, no one to sit with her. There’s footsteps outside the door. Poe looks at her pleadingly, after a moment of hesitation she nods. He sighs in relief and his arms come around her, they settle on the bed just in time. His lips press into her hair just as Maz comes in with the pain meds.

“Thank you.” He whispers into Rey’s ear.

She nestles into his chest, she tucks her hands over the arm that’s around her middle. She isn’t going to fight him on this one. _Funny how he didn’t choose to pretend to be my brother._ The thought cruises nonchalantly into her consciousness before she shoves it away.

“Here we are.” Maz cheerily presses a little pill into Rey’s hand a cup of water. “Do you need anything else before I leave you for the night?”

_It’s the night time?_

“You need anything sweetheart?” Poe asks, kissing Rey’s temple.

Rey can’t speak, and she suspects her intake of breath was not unnoticed. But she manages to croak that she doesn’t need anything.

Maz explains that Rey’s eyes need to be checked every two hours for any excessive pupil dilation. She passes a pen flashlight to Poe. Internally, Rey is whining, she isn’t going to sleep well tonight.

Rey is starting to feel overwhelmed: What happened when she was out? How long was she out? So many questions are forming in her still throbbing head.

Poe picks up on Rey’s discomfort. “Thank you Maz, for everything! I think my wife needs to rest now.”

 _Wife?_ Good God, that feels weird, and so strangely right. 

Maz smiles warmly before leaving, she closes the door lightly behind here.

“You ok?” Poe retracts his arms from around Rey. She instantly misses his warmth. 

“Overwhelmed is all...I have a lot of questions and I’m hungry.” As if on cue, her stomach growls.

“I got you covered!” He smiles warmly and hops off the bed, padding over to a fridge, retrieving a plate of food.

It’s then she notices the kitchenette, the couches, the curtains, the full size hospital bed, a large full bath on the opposite side of the room.

“Poe, I can’t afford this room!” She curls the hem of the blanket as her stomach twists.

“I can.” he smiles reassuringly, loading the plate into the microwave, twirling a fork.

“But I--you don’t have to--”

“I want to.” He turns away to watch the microwave.

There’s a pang of guilt in her heart, she’s not used to people doing things for her. Not used to be taken care of by anyone else. In the past, if she was injured, she just managed, white-knuckling through the pain and carrying on as if nothing was amiss.

“Where are my clothes?” She’s curious, feeling her mouth go dry.

“I put them on a chair by the bed.” He answers gently, not turning away from the microwave. The tops of his ears are fire engine red.

So that’s how she got into the hospital gown. Rey’s stomach swoops, but not in an entirely bad way.

He brings her the plate of food on a tray, they settle seated on the bed with the back inclined. It’s the best hospital food Rey has ever tasted. Roasted chicken, seasoned rice, buttery brussel sprouts and a giant cinnamon roll on the side.

Poe reaches over, ripping a piece of the cinnamon roll. “Quality control.” He says grinning roguishly, taking a bite of the gooey piece.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don’t think so!” She reaches for his hand but he pulls it away playfully. The struggle for a moment, until Rey reaches too far and her ribs send a stabbing pain through her torso.

“Ouch!” she doubles over in pain.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” His eyes will with concern and his hand comes to rest on her rib, rubbing lightly, the warmth soothes it.

He surrenders the last of his stolen slice willingly and Rey munches on it.

“What happened to me?” She says, mouth full.

Poe explains while she finishes her plate, she has two fractured ribs and a concussion, hence the need to check her eyes every two hours for any sign of brain damage. She passed out in the ambulance and was unconscious for nearly five hours. The children came to visit with Leia while she was a vegetable. Ben tried to visit but Poe sent him away.

“I didn’t feel comfortable or safe letting him in to see you.” Poe looks down at his hands. “After what he did to you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. I don’t want to see him. Truth be told, I need to break up with him.”

Poe nods in understanding. Her eyes sting with tears and she screws up her face letting it hang in her hands as the flood gates open.

“C’mere. It’s ok.” His arms wrap around her again in that perfect comfortable way.

Shaking with sobs is hurting her ribs, and she’s feeling guilty for causing everyone alarm today. There’s relief too, to have her bond with the Captain restored.

“I’m sorry, I ruined Rose’s Birthday.” She sobs.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry for.” He’s gently pulling her hands from her face, wiping her tears and his touch is making her heart skip. Thankfully, her sobs cover the shivers.

“It’s been a big day,” he’s tucking her hair behind her ears, “How about we worry about Ben when we get home, and for now just focus on feeling better.”

She nods in reply. Somehow, Rey fixates on the _we_ in that sentence and the word _home._

“Did my phone break in the fall?” She looks up, realizing her device isn’t on her.

“No, I have it here, “ he gestures to the night stand on his side. “I turned it off after Ben texted forty-two times and called twenty-three times.” He ‘s wearing a wince and his eyes look guilty. 

_He counted?_

“Better to leave it off then.” Rey decides. 

“Agreed.” 

They sit silently for a moment, in thoughtful contemplation. Poe clears her tray. Rey doesn’t notice she’s started itching her arms.

“You’re not supposed to itch it.” He gently pulls her hands away, when he comes back to sit in the bed with her. “The poison ivy.” He adds when confusion crosses her face.

Dread plummets in her heart like fourteen tons of apples. The memory of her crushing landing is screeching back in full force.

He reaches for the night stand, there’s an assortment of prescribed creams, he seems to know which one to choose.

“Here.” He gently takes her arm and begins rubbing in the cream.

He’s not just rubbing, he’s massaging, and her muscles are relaxing into a happy slop. It feels so good, but Rey wonders why on God’s good earth he would touch her so gently, so tenderly.

“You don’t have to do that.” Rey begins to take her arm back but he stops her gently, shaking his head.

“You’re not supposed to use your arms too much right now, it will agitate the fractures.” He speaks softly and gestures to her ribs.

He takes her arm back, resting it in his lap, continuing his work. The itching is soothing and cooling, she can’t help but sigh as the stinging is banished by Poe’s warm fingers. She’s starting to feel sleepy, and something else.

When he finishes he takes her other arm, giving it the same wonderful treatment.

He returns her arm to her reverently, and to her astonishment he asks if her legs itch. They do, ruthlessly so, but she’s too afraid to ask for help. “No they're fine.” She mumbles.

“Don’t be ashamed, it’s ok,” He lightly brushes her arm, “I’ve already done this once today.”

Maker in heaven! He’s already touched her like this? When she was passed out? Her blood starts to travel through her body at a faster rate.

He lifts the covers away from her legs and gently takes one into his lap. He works in the lotion, covering the lesions of inflamed skin. His fingers are so warm and it’s making her breath snag. She wonders if he’s uncomfortable. He works steadily, looking up to smile warmly from time to time. Her heart stops every time and her cheeks are definitely pink. 

He works quietly, hands traveling all the way up her leg, her muscles jump slightly, but he takes no notice. He gives special treatment to her feet, smiling as he massages each toe. Rey laughs lightly at the tickling sensation. 

“Let’s get your back too.” He adds, squeezing her toes one more time for good measure.

Suddenly, Rey is painfully aware that she is completely bare beneath the hospital gown. Poe turns to face her. He guides her to lean into him. She winces as she leans forward.

“I’m sorry,” He moves forward more to counteract her leaning. “Is this better?”

“Mhm.” She manages to croak, with her face pressing into his shoulder.

She feels his fingers untie the string at the base of her neck. The fabric falls open, and a light rush of cool air raises goose flesh. Her back is exposed all the way down to her bottom. Her breath catches, Poe takes notice.

“I’m not looking, I promise.” He whispers into her ear.

Rey nods in reply, trying to smooth her breathing. His hands glide down and back again, covering the expanse of her skin. His touch is warm and he’s definitely moving slower than he had with her legs. His nose is lightly brushing her shoulder. Warm breath washes over her back, as he massages circles with the medicine until the itching subsides. Rey sighs into the feeling, it’s so soothing and exciting.

His hands slow and stop at her lower back. She feels his fingers lace together and press gently into the hollow. For a moment, his face is resting in her shoulder, something warm is pressing into her skin there. A long moment passes, and she stops breathing, her heart is thundering in her throat. Minutes pass before he carefully re-ties the string and slowly pulls away to stand and go wash his hands. Rey steals a look at her shoulder; there’s a little wet spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, I wonder what that little wet spot is from?
> 
> up next: bonding, bed sharing, and whump. *winks*


	10. The Luck of the Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night at the hospital.
> 
> And the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -fluff  
> -pining  
> -bed sharing  
> -Poe dealing with grief  
> -incidental smut...You read that correctly.
> 
> If you need to skip, it starts with "'Course.' Be brushes her hair out of her face." and ends with "What's wrong?"
> 
> (Runs and hides) 
> 
> (Raises rating to "M")
> 
> Big thank you to my husband who gave this chapter a stamp of approval (bless him!) I love our chats and thank you for being a wonderful sounding board while I was figuring out how to write about the emotions and the moral dilemma inside the characters.

Rey’s heart is still hammering when he returns from the bathroom. He had definitely planted a kiss on her shoulder just now. The question is _why?_

Returning from the bathroom, Poe pauses at the fridge, he pulls something out of the freezer and spins to show Rey.

“Look what I got for us!”

He’s holding a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream with glee in his eyes. Rey’s eyes peel wider and she bites her lip in anticipation, bouncing a little.

Poe grins back at her, ripping off the lid, and chucks it.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

“Throwing away the lid cuz I’m not a quitter.” He laughs, grabbing two spoons and padding back to the bed.

Rey feels her nerves subsiding; Poe has an ease about him that he’s shown her more and more as the summer progresses. She laughs back at him as they dig into the pint.

“So,” He says, mouth full of icy goodness, “I wanted to talk about Rose.”

Rey sighs, nodding in agreement. She knew this conversation had to happen sooner than later.

“Who is the officer?”

“Finn.” Rey is wearing a wince waiting for his reaction.

“I should have known.” He sighs.

“Finn is good to her, I know that for a fact.” Rey is watching him closely taking in his reaction.

“But she didn’t ask me if she could start dating anyone.” He pouts a little, jabbing his spoon in the ice cream.

Rey sticks out her lower lip, grinning at his adorable pout.

“To be fair you weren’t around to ask though.” She says matter-of-factly around her spoon.

Poe nods in agreement, sighing. 

Their ice cream chats have become more and more comfortable. Their ‘Switzerland’ time is special, they banter but in a playful way as they talk through any issues about the house or the kids. Rey missed it dearly when Poe was giving her the silent treatment. It’s like a breath of fresh air to have the dynamic restored between them.

“But I feel like I should assert my authority, you know? I want her to be careful and not do anything stupid.” Poe continues.

“She’s not doing anything stupid, I can promise you that.”

“How do you know that?” His shoulders slump a little.

“She tells me. The furthest they’ve gone is to make out...and maybe just a bit more than that, but that’s it really.”

Poe’s eyes widen slightly, and he runs a hand through his hair. “She’s only sixteen!” He gestures wildly at the air, and then scrubs his face with his hand.

“When you were sixteen you didn’t do any of that stuff?” Rey raises an eyebrow at him.

He blushes instantly and looks down, jamming in a mouthful of ice cream.

Rey snorts, and pokes him. “You did stuff, didn’t you!”

He blushes harder and keeps his eyes down but he pokes her in return.

They eat in silence for a minute.

“I think we’ve established that what Rose is doing is no worse than what either of us did at her age.” Rey continues.

Poe’s eyes snap up, “Did _you_ do stuff at sixteen?” his lips curling at the corner.

Rey licks her spoon for dramatic effect. “A lady never tells.”

He shoves her playfully, biting his lip. “Tell me!”

“Ouch my rib!”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry!” He gently rubs her ribs for a minute. His warm hands send crackling energy through her. “I didn’t mean to!” his face is contorted in guilt. He’s sucking in air through his teeth, wincing on Rey’s behalf.

“We can table this discussion for later, ok?” He’s urgently reading her eyes.

She’s wincing and nodding.

The pint of ice cream is finished quickly and Poe tosses the carton and returns to the bed. His hands returning to her holding her at her bruised ribs.

The pain passes but he keeps one arm around her. Exhaustion is seeping in through the corners. She yawns and the room disappears in blur for a moment.

“Ready for bed?” Poe rubs her shoulder.

“Mm.” Rey rubs her eyes. “I have to pee first.” She tries to stand but her ribs protest and stab in anger.

“Ack!” she cries.

“Easy.” Poe gently guides her back down. “I’m gonna carry you, ok?”

“Kay.” She’s too tired to fight him and the pain is overwhelming when she tries to move on her own. 

She feels the back of the hospital gown being pulled together snugly. It occurs to her that he may have seen everything just now. She’s suddenly more awake and her ears are pink as he sweeps her up into his arms for the second time that day.

She’s thankful that all he does is lowers her onto the toilet and then waits outside. She can barely reach down to wipe, it kills her ribs and she cries out in agony. Poe knocks on the door, urgently wanting to know if she’s ok. 

“I’m ok, I’m ok! I just can’t reach up or down.”

Afterward, he carries her back to the bed, and tucks the covers over her.

“I’m gonna sleep on the couch ok.” His fingers brush her forehead for a moment.

She pretends to act cool, but inside she’s disappointed.

“G’night Captain.” She mumbles sleepily, her eyes closing.

“It’s Poe,” She hears him smile. “Good night, Rey. See you in two hours.” 

Rey inwardly groans. She hates the idea of being woken up every two hours to have her eyes checked for any further head trauma.

The light flicks off and she hears him settle on the couch. The only light is the dim streetlamps and the moon coming from the window.

* * *

The first two hours are dreamless and warm. It feels so good to sleep after a day like this. Her limbs are pleasantly melted into the mattress when a harsh light pulls her back to reality.

“Time to check your eyes.” Poe is kneeling on the bed next to her, wielding the pen flashlight.

Internally whining, she obliges, rolling toward him. The light pierces each eye once as he checks her pupils.

“All good.” she hears him say and the bed returns to equilibrium as he steps off.

The subsequent times he checks her eyes, she grows more perturbed at the interruption to her blissful sleep.

“Ugh.” She whines as the light stabs into her retinas.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry sweetheart.”

She’s so tired she doesn’t register that he used a term of endearment. 

It’s 2:00am and she can’t fall back to sleep after the last eye check. She can still feel the flash light burning into her eyes like a drill. She’s been up for an hour. Her mind is wandering over the children, and the Captain. She finally begins to doze when the flashlight is boring into her eyes again.

“No.” Squeezing her eyes shut, “I don’t wannoo.” 

Why’s he gotta follow the rules? Can’t she sleep a little longer between checks?

“I’m sorry,” Poe rubs her shoulder, “It’s important.”

He waits for her to open up but she doesn’t. 

“It will only take a second.” He gently rolls her toward him. He’s kneeling next to her.

Rey suddenly has a wild and crazy idea. It’s a special kind of stupid but that’s never stopped her before.

“Open up, please.” He asks politely.

“Nope.” she grins sleepily and defiantly with her eyes shut.

“Ha. Ha.” There’s endearment in voice. One hand comes to cup her cheek, she can feel his breath, he’s very close, waiting for her eyes to open. “Ready?” The sharpness of the flashlight is piercing the outsides of her eyelids.

“You gotta bargain for _this_ eye check.” She says cooly.

“Rey, this is for your safety, please open up.” There’s a twinge of fear in his voice.

“I know myself, I know I don’t have any brain damage.”

“You don’t know that!” More urgently, “Please, let me check!”

His breath is picking up, he’s not annoyed, he's afraid. 

“I need you to promise me something.” Rey continues calmly.

“Please! open your eyes!” He’s growing frantic. His hands are rubbing her shoulders and brushing her cheeks. It’s gentle but earnest.

“Promise me you’ll let Rose continue to see Finn.” She silently wonders at his urgency. What’s gotten into him?

“Wha-what? I--but--Please! I need to see your eyes! He begs, “I--I need to know your ok!” He takes a wet jagged breath. 

That’s weird.

“Promise and then I’ll let you see my eyes.” Rey holds firm.

“Please! I’ll do anything! Rey!” His voice breaks, gripping her shoulders.

It takes Rey off guard because he sucks in a sob. She’s confused at his urgency. Why is he crying?

“I…” She opens her eyes to see what’s wrong, his face is close, hovering over her, even in the dark she can see red eyes.

He hastily cups her cheek, checking her eyes, once, twice, three times. He’s gulping air trying to smooth his breath. A few droplets of moisture land on Rey’s face.

Then he collapses next to her covering his face, turning away, breathing in deep breaths of air.

Rey is dumbfounded. He’s weeping, broken, curling in on himself. Empathy is filling her, perhaps she crossed a line. She gingerly reaches out a hand to touch his shoulder.

“Poe...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Her words are failing her because she doesn’t know exactly what came over him.

“Please come here.” He breathes, turning to her, opening his arms.

She’s obeys: he wraps her up in a warm hug, pressing his face in her hair, taking a slurpy breath. 

She rubs his back, “I’m sorry.” She whispers, tucking her head into his neck. It feels alarmingly right but she pushes that thought down because Poe is clearly suffering right now.

He can’t answer, he’s overcome with tears. They lie like that for several minutes, Rey doesn’t mind one bit, but now she’s earnest to know what’s going on with him.

“Poe, I’m so sorry, Please talk to me.” She pulls back just enough to see his face in the moonlight from the window.

“I…” He takes a few deep breaths. “I can’t lose anyone else...not again.”

Understanding tumbles into her heart. Her eyes mist slightly; his are heavy with sorrow.

“I’m afraid, I’m always afraid,” He sobs, “Something might happen to the kids, to Zorri, to you.”

Rey decides now is a good time to just listen, something is happening inside Poe and for some reason he’s chosen her as a witness.

“That’s why I don’t like change, I didn’t want the kids to grow up, I wanted them to stay small, to stay safe. That’s why I didn’t want them to get new clothes.” He huffs a laugh in spite of himself. Fresh tears escape his eyes, he takes a deep breath.

“Now I’m afraid I’ve pushed them away, and they don’t...they don’t want me as their Dad.” He shakes his head and his lungs sucking in air rapidly.

Rey’s heart is flayed, she is moved for him. Her own tears fall freely and she pulls him in for a hug. He presses his face into her neck and the flood gates open and he sobs uncontrollably. She’s secretly grateful that whatever touch barrier existed between them, has been slowly chipped away during this time at the hospital. Their bodies are flush against one another, and their legs tangle comfortably. They rest like that for a long while. Rey makes soothing sounds and plants a kiss on his head.

“Poe, that’s not true. They love you. They’ve never stopped loving you.” She whispers.

“Really?” He gulps.

“Everything they do is to make you proud.” She strokes soothing trails into his soft hair.

They just makes Poe cry harder. Rey wraps him up close, and it feels so good to finally hear him open up, to finally let the truth in, to let old hurts begin to heal. 

Up until today, he hasn’t spoken anything of the ongoings of his own heart. He must have been holding it in for a long time because he’s shaking with sobs and gripping her close as all the emotion tumbles out. She sees it now, he loves his children and all that time she thought he was cold hearted, but he was just afraid. Rigid for reasons regarding grief and a want for control over any more losses. He’s starved for a connection with his children and he’s finally seeing it.

A light bulb clicks on in Rey’s brain. She hesitates but then goes for it.

“I have an idea.” She whispers after he calms, “How about when we get home, you join me and the kids on the roof for one of our singing soirees? They would love that.”

Poe laughs into her clavicle. “You chose your moment well, one day ago I would have been an asshole about that piece of information.”

They laugh together for a minute and the feeling of his breath on her neck sends shivers up her spine.

“I would love to join you and the children.” He nods into her neck.

“Good.” Rey smiles, tucking her chin over his head. “What about the Finn and Rose thing?”

“Ugh.” He whines but smiles into her skin. “...They can keep dating.”

“Thank you.” She plants a quick kiss on his head.

Poe never releases his arms from around her, keeping her close. Rey’s heart is soaring, because of the Captain’s proximity to her but also because of his catharsis of emotion which he somehow chose her to be a part of.

They talk for another hour until their eyes droop and sleep claims them, while they are warm and entwined.

* * *

The Sun tiptoes into the room, landing softly in golden beams until Rey stirs.

She’s perfectly warm and content as her sentience begins to flutter. Slowly she becomes aware of a warm hand resting on her stomach. Not only is it resting on her stomach, it’s beneath her hospital gown. Her eyes snap open and her breath stops.

There’s an arm attached to that hand, holding her snug around her middle. She turns her head a miniscule amount to find that Poe is wrapped around her and they fit perfectly like two spoons in a drawer. His face is resting in the nape of her neck and sending steady breaths cascading down her back, which is completely bare and pressed against him. Thankfully the blanket covers her.

Rey closes her eyes to the feeling, trying to capture it perfectly in her mind, to cherish it forever before Poe wakes because he will most certainly pull away. 

As if on cue, Poes stirs, yawning wide, curling into her deeper for a moment. His breath catches, realizing their compromising position no doubt. But he doesn't pull away. His breathing is shallow.

He must sense that she’s awake because he whispers, “Good morning, Sunshine.”

“Good morning.” She rolls into him slightly, turning to meet his eyes.

That hand travels with her, not leaving her navel.

His smile is devastating. She’s wondering if he can hear the most inner chambers of her heart shutting off with the loud grinding noises that she is sure are reverberating through the room.

“Sunshine?” She wonders at the nickname. Her voice is calm but her insides are not.

“Yeah,” His cheeks pink lightly, “I’ve been considering using the nickname for you for a while...is it ok if I call you Sunshine?”

“Mhm.” Rey smiles shyly. “But do you promise to use my name sometimes too?”

“Of course.” His gaze intensifies and his fingers suddenly move minutely, caressing her stomach. His hand sinks a little lower toward her abdomen causing her muscles to jump but he doesn’t react.

Neither one moves away, they stay like that, chatting in the golden light of the morning sun.

An hour or two passes, Rey wants to stay like this forever, but there’s a horrid feeling tearing through the edges of her senses: itching, stinging, burning.

Poison Ivy.

“Poe?” her voice quavers.

“Mm?” he smiles warmly,

“I’m itching a lot.” She bites her lip not meeting his eyes.

“I got you.” He brushes her arm reassuringly and sits up to reach for the lotion.

The warmth of his hand on her stomach vanishes and she inwardly whines for the loss of it.

He gives her the same wonderful treatment that he gave her the night before. This time she swears his hands are softer, slower, and more tender. Especially on her back. This time she definitely feels his lips press into her shoulder momentarily before re-tying the string to close the back of her hospital gown.

“Thank you.” She meets his eyes and they’re so warm, crinkling at the edges. 

“Of course.” He smiles, rubbing some cream onto his own arms for good measure. His poison ivy rash is much smaller than hers. He stands up to wash his hands.

Guilt twists in her gut because her poison ivy has traveled further since yesterday, itching in one specific area and she’s pretty sure she can’t reach it without a stabbing pain in her side.

“Poe?” She asks when he comes back. Her voice feels so small, and her mouth is suddenly dry. “I...um…” She’s choking in the words.

His brows come together. “What’s wrong?” He climbs into the bed lying down next to her, taking her hand.

“I...I’m extremely itchy and uncomfortable in another...area.”

“Oh.” Understanding crossing his features, His eyes look concerned and still warm, “Maz mentioned that might happen.” He turns, reaching for something from the night stand. “The Doctor prescribed this incase.” He holds up a much smaller tube.

Rey swallows, nerves overtaking her. “I…I--I can’t reach down, it hurts too much” she twists her hands in embarrassment, she hastily adds, “I can get the nurse to do it.”

“We don’t know who’s on shift. Luck of the draw…” He pushes his bottom lip up in contemplation. “I think I should do it.” He nods, agreeing with himself.

Not the response she expected. 

She’s stunned at his nonchalance, it’s odd. She’s grateful that at least he’s not being awkward about it, and somewhere deep inside she’s fist pumping.

“Consent is important for this kind of thing though.” He’s so calm, oddly so. “Do you feel safe with me?”

She’s surprised he’s not squirming or putting up a fight.

“Yes.” Rey’s mouth says without permission from her brain.

“Do you feel comfortable? Different question, but also important.” He’s very matter-of-fact.

“Yes, and I appreciate how considerate that is.”

His composure is so calm and reassuring. It’s definitely helping her feel safe, and something else.

“But will it be awkward after?” She’s wringing her hands.

“Of course not.” His tone is emphatic, “Given our history, I don’t think this will ruin anything.” He smiles fondly. “And plus, this is for medical reasons.” He’s nodding more than is necessary.

“Right, exactly.” She sighs in relief. “Thank you.”

“Course.” Be brushes her hair out of her face. “Ready?”

Rey nods. 

Poe dispenses some cream into his hand, sets the tube aside and props himself up on one elbow next to Rey. She moves the blankets aside and lifts the hospital gown for him. She squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for his hand to reach her.

Poe sees her bracing for impact, “Hey, it’s ok,” He says gently, “I won’t go till you’re ready.”

Keeping himself propped on his elbow, He slides his forearm around her shoulders and pulls her in so her face rests in his neck.

“You’re safe I promise.” He whispers. “I’ll be gentle.”

She holds onto his back, resting in the crook of his neck trying to smooth her breath.

He waits patiently. After a few moments, she nods. “Ok.”

His other hand slides under the gown. Rey gasps when it meets her core. His fingers are gentle, spreading and even layer, quenching the itch. She sighs into it, the burning rash fading with every second. 

There’s another feeling rising to the surface, with every pass of his fingers. Something is awakening, coursing through her blood. Her breath quickens. She’s suddenly aware of the warmth spreading from below. His face moves so his nose is lightly against her cheek.

A few more inches and their lips could meet, she thinks. Her head tilts so that her mouth is closer to his. His breath washes over her, jagged like hers, chills fall like dew into every cell of her body.

The pads of his fingers are still moving, working gentle circles around her bud, she pushes into them every so slightly. A sigh escapes her lips. Their lips have drifted closer. She aches to reach them. Her nose is anchored in his cheek, she moves minutely from side to side. He tracks the movement, his lips hovering just at the corner of hers. Their noses brush, feather light.

She’s definitely not dreaming this. Poe is very real, very close and his body language is indicating that everything he’s doing is intentional. She can’t believe this is happening; her heart is soaring, flying, and something inside her chest is swelling with joy.

Somehow her conscience flutters. Instantly, she remembers he’s engaged, spoken for, off limits. Her heart is screaming for more but she knows this will only lead to heart ache. A sickening, gnawing is firing up inside her. He might not realize it, but this isn’t right, it isn’t fair to her. If he wants this, he will have to earn it. She truthfully doesn’t want him touching her like this unless he breaks it off with Zorii first.

She hasn’t been paying attention to her breath, is ragged and quickened, so is his. His fingers haven’t stopped moving, slow and gentle. Rey finds her self control is weakening, as the crackling feeling in her veins is reaching a tipping point, there’s a soft spike up her core, drawing gasp from her mouth. 

“Rey.” His voice is deep and gravelly.

Their eyes meet. His are exploring and suggesting, hers are surprised and pleading. 

There’s one glorious moment where an understanding is exchanged, along with shivering breath. All at once Poe’s face moves closer, his lower lip rests one molecule against her upper lip. Their breathing heavy as his fingers deepen, increasing speed. She can practically taste his lips. One finger slides into her. Rey gasps sweetly as pleasure courses through her. A low growl issues from Poe’s throat, and he brushes his nose along her jaw.

_This isn’t right._

_Not like this._

_He can’t have me and Zorii._

Rey’s eyes suddenly fill with water, as the realization grips her soul. She hates what she is about to do. 

She can’t reach down without being in pain so she gently claps his elbow.

“Poe, please stop.” She sobs.

He does, immediately, gently removing his hand, while pulling back slightly to read her face, concern is glinting in his eyes followed by confusion and worry.

“What’s wrong?”

Rey covers her face, hot tears spilling down.

“I’m sorry.” She whimpers, wiping her face.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to be sorry for telling me what you need.” His voice is so soft, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Suddenly, voices are outside the door, but they don’t hear them.

“You’re engaged.” There’s defeat in her voice.

Sadness flashes in his eyes, then understanding, then wild guilt, and then, to Rey’s surprise, respect.

Just as he’s about to respond, they hear the door open.

Poe scrambles off the bed, darting to the bathroom just in time, while Rey lowers her gown and smiles as the children bound into the room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> I promise this is still Damerey Endgame! Slow burn fulfillment is on the horizon in just a few chapters!
> 
> (hides behind tree)


	11. Hug it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey have not had a moment alone to discuss what happened at the hospital.
> 
> Poe makes dinner for the kids for the first time.
> 
> Ben kicks up old memories and hurts.
> 
> Rey is preparing to be sent away, she thinks Poe blames her for what happened at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -heavy angst  
> -fluff  
> -Ben gets ass kicked  
> -bathroom humor  
> -nudity, lol.  
> -mentions of murder/terrorism

“I’ve never made dinner before, like ever, what do I do?” Poe’s eye’s are panicked and he keeps swallowing. 

When Rey arrived home from the hospital, Poe carried her up the stairs to her room and set her down gently in the covers. After the children were shewed away, so Rey could rest, Poe started a mini panic attack about making dinner for the kids.

“You can do this Poe, I know you can do this. The kids will love it, I know it.” Rey reaches over to take his hand and squeeze reassuringly, then she quickly lets go.

They haven’t had a moment alone to talk about what happened at the hospital, nor has Rey wanted to, and she doesn’t want to start now. The children had stormed into the hospital room just as Poe was about to speak. And they’ve been in the presence of the children for the duration of the day since then.

The ghost of Poe’s touch still lingers on Rey. There’s a slight difference in his eyes, and she can’t quite place it.

Poe’s arms around her had been so warm, so safe. His touch had been something she didn’t know she wanted or needed. And now she wants it again. It feels like a single thread of gravity is attached to her chest and the other to his, and it’s growing more taut by the second.

Rey desperately wants Poe to leave the room so she can think. He is perched on the side of her bed next to her while they talk through dinner options. Poe is nervous about what to cook and Rey won’t deny him the support he needs as he tries to make this leap with his kids; eating dinner with them. But her head is still spinning from this morning, she needs alone time, pronto.

“How about spaghetti? Always a crowd pleaser.” She suggests.

Poe agrees, and Rey writes down instructions for him. 

“Thank you!” He breathes a sigh of relief, taking the paper from her.

Then he leans down to kiss her head. He’s become comfortable doing that back at the hospital.

“We can’t.” She reminds him, moving her head away.

Her own heart contorts watching Poe’s face fall and then nod in understanding. 

He gets up to leave. “I’ll come get you when dinner is ready.” He mumbles before taking his exit.

Rey covers her face, hot tears bead down her cheeks. It’s her first moment alone since it happened and confusion is swirling in her brain.

She recalls Poe touch, so warm, so wonderful. She bites down sob.

The world has shifted, turning, flipping everything on its head. Something is creeping in the corners, like long afternoon shadows. Rey pushes the thoughts away wildly, but it’s like trying to stop a river flowing just by holding up your hands. 

Rey refuses to name it, refuses to look at what might be taking up residence, rent free, in her heart. If she doesn’t name it, then it won’t grow, she thinks.

This is the first place that’s felt like home. She’s been on the run for five years, never able to stay in once play for too long. 

She would make connections and then have them ripped from her. Once before, at a different house, the family found out she was in the witness protection program, they were understanding but then the Knights of Ren found them and killed them all, and Rey was moved to another safe house.

Something always happens to make her leave, and she’s sure this is it. If Poe gets a moment alone with her, he will ask her to leave. He’s engaged to Zorii, and he blames Rey for what happened, she assumes.

There’s rotating waves of guilt and self loathing washing over Rey. It still hurts to move her arms too much so she can’t claim her independence from him. 

When she got home he helped her dress, use the bathroom and treat the poison ivy that covers her limbs.

He was respectful, working quietly, neither one meeting each other's eyes, but it was awkward, with a giant elephant in the room.

* * *

“Hey.” Poe wakes Rey gently, rubbing her shoulder, “Dinner is ready.”

Rey squints, yawning to buy herself some time while she considers. She could say she’s too tired, try to get out of it. Just looking at Poe hurt, but she knows he needs the support right now.

“I’m scared.” He breathes, “What if they don’t like me?”

“Poe, they love you.” She pats his arm quickly and then retracts her hand, “I’ll be right there with you. Can you carry me?”

“Of course.” He scoops her up gently and carries her down the grand staircase to the dining room. 

He sets her lightly in a chair.

To her surprise the table is set and the food is ready, steaming, and smelling delicious.

“What do I do now?” He’s wringing his hands, bouncing on his heels adorably. Apparently, he cooked dinner in his pajamas, the same ones he was wearing at the hospital. This is evident by the tomato stains on his white tee.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok.” Rey takes his hand, trying not to notice the warmth, or the thickness of his fingers. “I’ll ping the kids with the app, come sit down, try to breathe.”

Her guilt feels slightly less when she’s helping Poe. Rey can tell this means the world to him. He’s trying to make a connection with kids, for the first time in a long time.

Pings echo through the house. Then, little feet patter down the grand staircase and into the dining room. They’re all dressed in their pajamas, they’ve been lounging while Rey was resting and Poe was making dinner.

Upon entering, each child places their phone in the basket on the wall by the door.

Dio gently tugs Poe’s sleeve. “Daddy?”

“Yes?” Poe croaks.

“You’re supposed to put your phone in the basket.” His voice is mousy and small, he pulls nervously on his unicycle themed pajamas. Thick glasses make Dio’s eyes bigger than they seem.

“Um, yeah, of course, right, would you like to do it for me?”

Dio smiles, nodding profusely. Poe hands him his phone. Dio hops to the basket, deposits the device and then returns to his seat.

“All hands on deck!” Rose announces ceremoniously, the children and Rey seem to know what that means.

Rose holds out her hand--with manicured nails--in the middle of the table. One by one, each child loads their appendage onto the pile, with conviction. Poe watches, nervous and astounded at the solidarity of the group. He blinks, discombobulated, for a moment; his eyes flick to Rey, seeking guidance. All the hands are locked into the place, they await their father to join them. Rey sees the panic in Poe’s eyes, she nods, encouraging him to join. Tentatively, Poe reaches out, and places his hand on top of the pile.

As if on cue, everyone closes their eyes. He follows suit.

Rose’s voice speaks clearly and reverently. “Thank you for this day, this family, and this food.”

A prayer.

There’s a pump of the hands, for solidarity, then all are released. The children take turns filling their plates. 

Rey eyes Poe in her periphery, he looks sad, and in awe, while watching his children share and take turns, laughing and chatting.

“Excuse me?” Jess is seated next to Poe. She’s tugging gently on his sleeve. “Wiw you help me cut my spaghetti pwease?” She brushes her dark waves from her face, adorably smearing tomato on her cheek.

“Yeah, sure.” Poe gingerly takes his utensils and begins to cut her pasta.

Poe’s breathing has changed, it’s very shallow and his eyes are misting. By the end of the cutting, there’s a tear pulling away from his eye, trailing down his cheek. He carefully wipes the streak of tomato from his daughter's face.

He sniffs and rubs his eyes with his sleeve.

“Fank you Daddy.” Jess throws her arms around his waist.

Rey is reminded of the last time she saw Jess do this. Poe had run from the room sobbing. This time he wraps his arms around his daughter and rests his face in her hair.

“You’re welcome, sweetpea.” He sucks in a sob.

The rest of the table pauses, watching the sweet exchange. There is silence for a moment. Jess doesn’t let go of her Dad, and he keeps his arms around her.

“Hey! I want a hug too!” Dio breaks the silence. He leaves his chair and flings his arms around Poe’s other side. 

Poe wraps his son close and kisses his head.

“Can I get in on this?” R2 stands, his round tummy bumps the table. His arms come around the group.

“Make room for me!” Beebee demands, colliding into the hug, causing them to sway and giggle.

“Let’s not forget  _ me _ !” 3PO calls, joining after Beebee.

“Me too!” Rose is not far behind.

Poe is openly sobbing, kissing their heads, as they sway and laugh together. He looks at Rey over the sea of heads. She can see the plea in his eyes as he holds his hand out to her to join them.

Rey is crying too, watching Poe embrace his kids. It must feel like a breath of fresh air after five years. But a pang of something aches in her heart: this isn’t  _ her  _ family. She’s still an employee, just here to help. 

The plea in Poe’s eyes intensifies. Rey takes his hand, squeezing it, smiling with reassurance for a moment. Then she lets go.

She isn’t imagining it when disappointment and confusion pull the corners of his mouth down.

* * *

“Please, Rey! Let me help you!”

Poe is insistent, but Rey brushes him off, limping to the stairs, wincing as she goes.

“I’m fine.” She’s purposefully being cold.

Poe and Rey had their ice cream time that night, and she had been thrilled to discuss all the gains he’s making with the children but when he wanted to talk about what happened at the hospital she froze up and walked out, leaving Poe bewildered and frustrated. Rey can barely walk on her own, her ribs crying out, grinding, sending throbbing pain through her torso but she fights through it, determined not to talk about the events of the morning. Because surely he will send her away and blame her for what happened, she thinks.

She makes it to her room and collapses on her bed, face down in her pillow. Thankfully she’s already in her sweatpants and t-shirt so she can just fall asleep.

“Rey.” Poe hurries behind her, sitting next to her on the bed. She can hear his breath falter, he sighs and scrubs his hands over his face “Please can we talk about it?”

“No.”

He sighs again, this time he sounds sad and defeated. “Ok. But I think I should stay with you tonight. I’m supposed to check your eyes at least once and you might need help.”

“I’ll be fine. I don’t need help.” Her voice is harsher than she wants it to be.

He hand rests on her shoulder “Please, Rey, I really think--” 

“ _ No!” _ She regrets it as soon as she says it. Hurt glints in his eyes when she looks up as she pulls away from him.

“I’m sorry.” He withdraws his hand quickly, looking down.

Rey softens. “I...I just really need to be alone right now. I need to think about what I’ll say to Ben when I break up with him tomorrow.” Not entirely a lie. 

She does want to be alone, but not just because she needs to think. She doesn’t want to be near Poe, and risk opening up about her true feelings and losing her job and the first real home she’s had since forever.

“I’ll protect you. I won’t let him hurt you again.” He nods earnestly.

“I know.” Rey offers a smile, it’s small and strained but Poe’s eyes lighten at the sight.

“We can make a plan tomorrow, ok?” He adds.

“Kay.” She replies, and she lets him brush her forehead lightly with his fingers.

“Promise you’ll text me if you need anything?” He urges. “I’m just down the hall.”

“I promise.”

“Good night, Rey.” His smile hurts to look at, it’s brilliant and warm.

“Good night, Captain.” A feeble attempt at establishing the formality between them again, but she knows Poe won’t have it.

“Please use my name, Sunshine.”

* * *

“Everything is ready, you ok?” Poe squeezes her shoulder.

“I think so.” But Rey is still shaking, she isn’t fooling anyone. 

It’s a good plan, a solid plan, all the kids pitched in, and Poe. She will be safe the whole time, and then she will never have to see Ben ever again.

“We’re all here with you.” He can see right through her strong facade. 

He takes her hand gently squeezing it between his own. She lets the feeling strengthen her for a moment and then takes her hand back. Best not to get too familiar, she reminds herself.

She’s looking down, straightening her Moroccan tunic over her leggings, the outfit that Poe gave her, and helped her dress in it this morning. She’s still in a great deal of pain, needing help to do the simplest things. She tries to refuse help but Poe is insistent and respectful.

Poe’s face falls as she lets her hand slide away, But she lets him take her waist to help her down the stairs.

Everyone takes their places and a few moments later Ben is at the door knocking.

“Come in.” Rey’s voice answers.

The door creaks open, Ben steps inside. It’s oddly dim in the foyer, the only light is from the two windows that frame the front door.

“Rey!” He sees her and surges forward with open arms.

But she steps back further into the shadows. He stops just in front of her, at seeing her hesitate.

“I’ve been so worried about you! I must have called over a hundred times! Jesus! Are you ok?” His large form looms over her, his silhouette deepened by his trademark long sleeve shirt and dark pants.

“Yes, I’m fine. Recovering, but fine.” her voice is calm, wavering slightly.

“Why didn’t you call? Has that  _ monster _ been keeping you from me?” He snarls.

“That’s harsh Ben. I needed some time to get my thoughts together, because...I’m breaking up with you.” Best to cut to the chase.

Ben scoffs, “Don’t tell me these animals brainwashed you. You don’t belong here. You come from nothing and I’m the only one who acknowledges your potential. These people will  _ never _ love you and this will  _ never _ be your home. I was the one who was here for you the whole summer.” His face is earnest but not in a caring way, like he’s trying to land on the right expression. He’s calculating, and sneering. The tendrils of his familiar manipulation are circling her heart.

He steps closer to her, she steps back.

“Ben, I’ve made up my mind. You pushed me off the platform, and I can’t be with someone like that.”

“Rey,” His voice is suddenly soft, “That was an accident. I didn’t mean to. It only happened because you wouldn’t let me put the harness on correctly. Can’t you give me another chance?”

“No.”

“Rey, come on.” His voice is dangerously casual, “don’t make a rash decision, can we talk about this?”

“No.” More firmly this time. She steps back again.

This time he lunges forward trying to capture her in his arms, but his hands fall through air.

“What the…” He tries to snatch her again but he’s grabbing at nothing.

Rey’s form in front of him suddenly fades. Ben gasps, grasping at air. “REY!” he cries.

A hologram.

There’s a deep thud, shaking the foyer, as Poe drops from above, landing like ironman in front of Ben. He had been hanging from a drone above the scene. A searing spotlight silhouettes Poe in his Captain’s uniform. The spotlight was Beebee’s idea, said it would add dramatic effect. 

Ben freezes as the form in front of him stands slowly. Piercing brown eyes drill into his own. Ben might be taller but Poe’s presence is commanding.

“No means no.” Poe says through his teeth, then he grabs Ben by the caller and backs him up.

Ben is like jelly, flopping wildly as he’s marched backwards, eyes wide with terror.

“Where’s Rey?” Ben cries, he can’t think straight. “H-how do you have a hologram?”

“Because my kids are fucking geniuses, that’s how!” Poe grunts, slamming Ben against the wall.

Ben thrashes, but other figures peel away from the dark, grabbing his hands and feet, binding him tightly. He is suddenly thrust to the ground, and held down firmly on all sides.

Rey emerges from the shadows, the real Rey, she comes to stand next to Poe who’s arm comes around her protectively.

Her eyes are red, cheeks tear stained and she’s weeping. Ben’s words had cut her deeply. 

She looks down at him. “It’s over, Ben, don’t come back. Or I’ll call the police.”

His face twists dangerously into a sneer. “We’ll see about that.” He struggles against the stronghold of the children. 

Rose is practically kneeling on him, she has one hand on his shoulder and the other gripping into his forearm. His sleeve must have slid up during the struggle because Rey can make out the edge of a tattoo. One that she is pretty sure is familiar and connected to her past. 

Rey shrinks into Poe’s side instinctively, he wraps her closer.

“Get him out of here.” He says to the children.

“Let’s go, asshole.” Rose barks.

Rose, 3PO, Beebee, and R2 drag Ben to the door. He thrashes, yelling obscenities at the children.

“Let go of me! Fucking kids!”

“You sound like  _ every  _ Scooby-doo villain right now.” Beebee chides.

Dio and Jess open the door. Sunlight pierces Ben’s eyes.

“UGH! You fucking retards! I know how to walk!”

“That’s offensive, but we can play the name game,” R2 sneers, “You’re a human shaped toilet bowl. You should  _ see _ the diarrhea I drop into bowls like you!”

The others laugh in agreement as they lay Ben on the pavement in front of the gate. 3PO cuts the bonds holding Ben ankles together.

“Off you go. You heard the woman, don’t come back.” He says, as he steps back to stand with his siblings, straightening his bow tie.

Inside the house, Rey is still crying, trying to collect herself.

“Come here.” Poe pulls her into his arms.

Rey lets herself fall apart in his arms, swallowing her guilt. She needs the support right now. Poe’s arms are warm, so comforting.

“You’re safe now,” He whispers into her hair.

But that’s not what Rey is worried about. Ben’s words are still ringing in her ears, slamming into her heart like raging acid rain. “ _ This will never be your home.” _

All her fear is getting kicked up. This isn't her family, she’s never had a family, why would she ever think they would treat her like one of their own. Poe has Zorii, he doesn't want Rey, he never did, and he will probably send her away because of what happened between them at the hospital.

Rey tries to remember Poe’s embrace, the way that strong hands brush her back. His gentle voice whispers comforting words into her ear.

“It’s not true, Rey. What Ben said. This  _ is  _ your home.”

He’s probably just saying that, she reminds herself. She takes a deep shaky breath and then steps away.

“I’m sorry.” She turns to limp up the stairs.

“Rey, wait--”

“I need to be alone right now.” The familiar excuse falls out of her mouth before she can stop herself.

She leaves Poe standing at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Alone. That’s how it’s always been. May as well start preparing for the worst now. Poe has a mission that afternoon, and Leia has offered to take the kids to their activities today. Rey will finally have the house to herself and she desperately needs to take a shower. The smell of the hospital still lingers on her from yesterday.

She still can’t lift her arms without being in considerable pain but she bites down through it. Letting out wails and screams at the sharp stabs. She’s determined to do this alone, to not accept help from Poe. He’s helped enough and probably more than he’s wanted to. She’s grown accustomed to his touch, helping her dress, or with anything that involves lifting her arms. She likes it far too much, and yet he’s still promised to Zorii.

The pain is drawing salty tears to Rey’s eyes as she tries to scrub the shampoo into her scalp. She’s screaming and grunting, shaking with every movement.

Her mind wanders over the events of the day. She’s so relieved that Ben is gone. It’s like a weight has been lifted from her chest. 

But she can’t get the image of the tattoo out of her mind. Is it possible? That Ben could be?...A night of Ren? She couldn’t tell in the dark, she only saw part of it But if it’s true then Ben belongs to the worst terrorist group this country has ever known. The group responsible for the death she witnessed, the group responsible for  _ why  _ Rey has never had a proper home. 

She debates finding the lion-knobbed drawer again, opening it, discovering once and for all if Poe’s Muran is the same Muran she saw die. But that would ensure her departure from this home, no doubt.

Suddenly there’s a crash, and a concerned Poe draws aside the shower curtain and steps inside.

“Poe!” Rey gasps, coming out of her reverie, covering herself with her hands. “What are you--”

“Enough is enough, Rey!” His nostrils are flaring, never a good sign. 

Rey’s temper flares. “I am  _ completely  _ naked!” she exasperates.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before already.” Completely true. He’s seen her naked every day since her injury, not to mention when he rescued her from the soap fiasco. “I know you’ve been avoiding me.” The hurt in his eyes is evident. 

He’s dutifully keeping his eyes on her face. His uniform is getting soaked. Droplets of water fall from the tips of his hair and land on his face in an unfairly attractive way.

“Can this please wait till after--”

“No! I’m not letting you hurt yourself.” His voice is so firm yet so gentle.

“Don’t you have a mission that you need to get to?”

“Nice try, we’re having this conversation  _ right now _ .” His voice isn’t accusing, just insistent.

Rey’s been dreading this, here it comes. She’ll be banished from the first place that has started to feel like home. She screws up her face and it hangs in her hands as fresh tears escape her eyes.

“This is about what happened yesterday, at the hospital, isn’t it?” He asks.

Rey nods, choking down tears. His clothes are soggy but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“It’s  _ my _ fault.” His voice breaks “I shouldn't have done it.”

Rey is baffled, she raises her head and his eyes are so sad, filled with tears. Her heart twists. 

“You’re not going to send me away?” She whimpers.

“What? No!” He cries, “Come here please.” He opens his arms to her, pulling her into his chest.

It makes her cry harder. His arms are so warm. And she feels so safe, protected, and small. 

“Rey,” He whispers into her ear, “Please don’t be distant, can we put it behind us. I need you right now.” He’s crying too. “Please.”

His hands are brushing her slippering back and they sway slightly as the warm water surrounds them.

“Ok.” She sobs into his chest.

“Thank you” Poe breathes a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry too.” She gasps.

“You’re not at fault, Sunshine.”

“But I--”

“ _ Not  _ at fault.” He repeats, planting a kiss on her head.

They stay like that for a while, just holding each other. It feels so good to be close to him again. Their bond has grown so strong since the start of summer and especially since their time at the hospital. Granted, the unnamed feelings for Poe are still lurking in Rey’s heart, but at least she knows he isn’t mad, he still cares about her, and she gets to stay under a safe roof for a little longer.

“Will you please let me help you wash your hair now?” He asks gently.

“Yes.” She smiles lifting her head.

Poe lathers up her head, scrubbing soothing circles into her scalp. He talks softly with her, going over song choices for tomorrow night’s evening soiree with the children. It will be his first time singing since before Muran died and he’s pitifully and adorably nervous. He doesn’t mind that his uniform is saturated. Rey is always nervous to be naked in front of him but he’s so respectful, keeping his eyes on her face. She finds her nerves fleeing before him; replaced with comfort and confidence.

Afterward, he wraps her in a towel and playfully dries her hair, making her giggle. 

He slops through the house in his wet clothes, to change in his room before returning to help Rey select her clothes. He holds up options for her to choose. She loves her Stranger Things pajamas, those are her favorite.

After he dresses her, Rey starts to hobble to the door.

“Ah-ah, not so fast, Sunshine, I still need to comb your hair.” He blocks her path, folding his arms smuggly.

“I don’t need my hair combed, I need ice cream to celebrate that Ben is gone for good.” She earnestly tries to squeeze by Poe.

“I’m sorry, do you  _ want  _ your hair to turn into dreadlocks so you look like a homeless person?”

“No!”

“Then ice cream can wait. Come on, you!” He cheerily scoops her cup and carries her back to the bathroom to comb her hair. Rey laughs the whole way, Thankful to have the ease between them restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the SOIREE! Poe sings for the first time in five years and I sobbed. I wonder what song he'll chooooose?


	12. Sing Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Sings for the first time since Muran's death.
> 
> Rey makes an unsettling discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for this story's name sake! 
> 
> Let's get into Poe's head for a little bit, shall we?
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Singing  
> -fluff  
> -mutual pinging  
> -angst  
> -kids being hilarious  
> -a brief PTSD Episode. If you need to skip, it stars with "Rey claps a hand over her mouth" and ends at the close of the chapter.
> 
> The story pivots on this chapter so I'M SORRY in advance for all the feels! But I promise slow burn fulfillment is on the horizon at chapter 16! Hang in there!
> 
> This story is getting so much love, thank you all for being such wonderful readers and so sweet and kind! <3

Poe’s hands are clammy as he grips the guitar. Rey’s steadying hand on his shoulder soothes him.

Since when did her presence become the rock in his life?

No time to worry about that now, he has a song to sing. To his  _ kids _ .

The sky is clear above them. The view from the roof is breathtaking. 

“Ready?” Rey asks, her smile blinding.

Poe’s mind is racing, he hasn’t sung since before Muran died. What if the kids don’t like it? What if they complain? Or worst of all, what if they are sarcastic?

Poe shudders. “Abort!” He decides, standing from his folding chair and moving to carry Rey back down stairs.

“Are you a Captain or aren’t you?” Rey urges, holding up her hand for him to stop.

“Yes.” He mumbles.

“Sit.” She commands, with humor in her voice. “I’ll ping the kids.”

Hands shaking, Poe adjusts the lantern on the low table in front of them and ruffles the snacks. Everything is ready.

Rey’s eyes are on her phone summoning the children to the soiree. 

The moonlight illuminates the loose strands of Rey’s hair that lift in the warm breeze. 

“What?” She’s eyeing Poe, “Do I have something displeasing on my face?”

“No!”

He’s busted and he knows it. He turns his eyes back to his guitar mumbling under his breath. Thankfully, the children bust through the roof door and clammer to the circle of chairs.

The kids are calm, but quiet; the air is tense, as they appraise him with narrowed eyes.

Poe coughs weakly, “ What rock group has four men but they don't sing?”

Silence.

Beebee crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. R2 is already into the snacks, his hand in a cheeto bag, crinkling loudly.

“Mount Rushmore.” Poe can’t help it when his voice goes up.

“Your father would like to start us off with his song choice this evening.” Rey intercedes smoothly.

Poe sighs, pouting slightly over his dead joke.

“Poe?” Rey touches his arm. Electricity jolts him back to reality.

“Right, yes, um...So I prepared a song. A good one.” He nods reassuringly, unsure of why he has to swallow to profusely all of a sudden.

Silence.

3PO raises his hand.

“A question from the crowd!” Poe points playfully at 3PO who is returning a flat stare. 

“What is the name of the song?” 3PO asks.

“Um. It’s called Breakfast Table.” Poe wipes the beads of sweat from his hands onto his sweatpants. Why oh why is he sweating so much? These are  _ his  _ kids for crying out loud. 

Rey’s hand comes to rest on his forearm and he suddenly finds his strength. Her eyes are so encouraging and strong.

He turns to the children, “I didn’t get to say goodbye to your mother. So, I thought this song would help.”

He clears his throat and plucks a few notes on Rey’s guitar. Inhaling slowly, he begins to sing.

“ _ Was it a million miles to heaven, _

_ Too far to hear my lonely song? _

_ Or is it just my imagination, I hear you humming along,” _

His voice is so clear, so true. Ringing out, filling the night and echoing slightly. His fingers strum lightly, carrying a sweet accompaniment for him.

“ _ My lucky doll, you're in heaven before me _

_ You were my taste of heaven here,” _

The words feel whole, freeing him from years of grief. He isn’t sad, he’s just remembering Muran, in all her beauty, her dark hair and skin. Holding her in his mind, saying farewell to what was and embracing what has yet to come.

“ _ Save me a seat at the breakfast table _

_ Save me a dance around the Milky Way _

_ And save me a thousand years to whisper in your ears _

_ All I've wanted to say.” _

The children sit, transfixed at the wonder of his voice. Little Jess curls into Rose’s lap, smiling. Beebee sighs and rests his head on 3PO who brushes him off.

Poe looks at Rey. Her eyes are sparkling with tears and that smile.  _ That smile.  _ It’s so warm and so--Poe lets the thought fill him for a moment:  _ Home. _

The song hushes to a close. Loud cheers erupt from the roof, filling the night. The children fling their arms around Poe, each one colliding, sending the whole group swaying. Rey laughs as she watches them.

Suddenly, her eyes look far away and her smile starts to fade. Poe won’t have that. He extends his hand to her, eyes pleading.  _ This is your home, please believe it.  _ He wants to say.

This time she takes his hand, joining the hug.

* * *

Poe’s emotions are uncomfortable and jumbly and wild and exciting. He’s never let himself feel anything so freely. Years of contorting in on himself and he’s finally uncoiling, breathing, living again. The evening soiree was so exhilarating. He recalls the faces of his children, smiling at him, hugging him. Fresh tears spill down his cheeks.

Taking a deep breath Poe knocks on Rey’s bedroom door. It opens, the light breeze lifts Rey’s hair off her shoulders slightly. He swallows at the sight of her in her pajamas.

Poe looks tired, and his eyes are red from crying.

“Please,” His voice is course. “I can’t be alone right now.”

Rey knows what he’s asking. She chews on her lips, debating, but nods before her brain can give consent.

“Thank you.” Poe breathes as he steps into the room. Rey closes the door behind him.

They settle on the bed. His arms come around her comfortably. Pressing his face in her hair, he’s already crying, shaking, as it all tumbles out.

“You did such a good job tonight, the kids loved your song.” Rey rubs his back and whispers softly.

Her heart is doing cartwheels but she steels herself, Poe needs her right now. She’s trying to remember how and when they got so close. Maybe it was all the ice cream chats, or the runs around the lake. But their time at the hospital put them through a crucible and they came out attached at the hip. Rey doesn’t mind it one bit.

“I don’t like feeling emotions.” He sobs into her neck.

Rey laughs at his whining and Poe takes revenge and tickles her for a second.

“ _ Gentle!”  _ Her rib is still in pain.

“Serves you right,” He sniffly daintily.

They laugh together, wrapped up in warm arms and blankets. Everything with Rey is so easy, and light. She’s made of light itself. 

Hours pass, Poe talks through his feelings about the soiree, Rey helping him along, and eventually sleep betrays them, their eyes droop and Rey shews Poe to his own bedroom.

* * *

“Muran! Muran!” Rey screams echo through the house, pulling Poe from his sleep.

He races down the hall and into Rey’s Room.

“Rey!” Poe barrels in, jumping on bed and pulling her close. “You’re safe, you’re safe!”

Rey can’t answer, she sobs into Poe’s shoulder. Her nightmares are returning, always the same. A broad figure looming over Muran, the Knights of Ren tattoo visible on the forearm. And then, a merciless stab.

“What happened?” Poe asks gently, stroking her hair.

Rey doesn’t answer. She can’t. The images from her dream are from a real event. An event that put her on the run and keeps her walls from completely coming down.

Poe is desperate to know what the dream was about especially since she used Muran’s name.

“Please, Sunshine, what happened?” 

Rey shakes her head, he knows better than to push it. He swallows his urgency and resigns himself to just being here for Rey.

She can’t calm down, she’s still crying, taking gasping breaths, clutching on to Poe as he lies next to her.

He pulls out his phone. A moment later, pings echo through the house followed by the pitter patter of little feet.

Rey looks up at Poe, her eyes searching, she hears the sound of feet in the hallway.

“I called for backup.” He whispers, smiling.

The bed dips down and wobbles as the kids clamor on. Rose comes onto Rey’s side, Jess wriggles in between Poe and Rey, Beebee and R2 slide in next to Poe, and 3PO and Dio take the foot of the bed.

Rey laughs as little arms come from all directions to snuggle.

“Everybody, no questions, we’re just here for Rey, got it?” Poe is using his Captain’s voice.

“Got it!” everyone agrees.

Poe adjusts his position so he can still have one arm around Rey and one around little Jess. Rey’s breathing is evening out and she’s smiling. Poe’s heart squeezes as her eyes brighten.

“A little personal space there, Beebs.” Poe says over his shoulder.

Beebee is flush against his back.

He sighs heavily, “Sorry, Dad. R2’s fat tummy is pressing me against you, I have literally no control.”

“That’s racist!” R2 whines.

“That’s an incorrect usage of the word racist.” Beebee retorts.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, boys!” Poe interjects firmly, but calmly, “One of you should move to the foot of the bed.”

“I ain’t movin’.” Beebee retorts.

“Me either.” R2 adds.

Poe sees Rey bite down a laugh, he’s relieved to see her relaxing but he’s annoyed at his kids. 

The first few days after Rey arrived home from the hospital, Poe decided to take less missions in order to be with his kids and take care of Rey. He’s been doing different things with them, when he can. He went to little Jess’s ballet recital, and he joins 3PO for morning yoga.

He’s been loving the whole ‘dad’ thing but he’s never chosen to resolve a conflict before.

Poe can tell Rey is amused by this whole ordeal but she waits respectfully, giving him a chance to take on the mantle of mediator.

“Ok, fine. The person who moves gets to hang out with me first thing in the morning. With an activity of your choice.” Poe adds cooly.

“ME!” Beebee yells and clamors to the foot of the bed.

“That was right in my ear, beebs.” Poe moans.

Everyone laughs, vibrating the bed. Poe looks at Rey for affirmation; she nods in approval. Poe preens a little, rolling his eyes. Earning him a laugh from Rey, it’s like music to him.

After a while, kids settle and the warmth surrounding Rey comforts her. Sleep threatens her eyelids, pulling her under. 

In the dark, Poe can see Rey’s face, illuminated by the moon. She glows with a holy light, breathing easy. Poe wonders at what could have plagued her dreams. He doesn’t know alot about her past. She doesn't offer information up. The little he does know he had to pry out of her.

The children are asleep all around them, some snoring softly, some breathing slow. Something lands softly in Poe’s heart, and he can’t help but smile, letting the realization fill him for a moment. This family, this chance to reunite with his kids, all of it, he owes to the woman before him. She’s the glue. 

His breath catches, something else arrives in his heart and he chokes it down. He’s very much in danger of loving this woman.

He reaches out and softly brushes her cheek, framing it with his hand.

Rey stirs, opening her eyes to see Poe’s gaze on her.

“Did I wake you?” He whispers.

“No.” Rey can feel her skin heat under his touch.

They lay like that, in the quiet. With the children sleeping peacefully around them. His hand brushing her face and their eyes searching, trying to read the other. His eyes crinkle and she smiles.

“Thank you.” She whispers. “For taking care of me.”

Poe’s eyebrows come together. “Thank  _ you. _ ”

Rey isn’t quite sure what he means, but his eyes are so soft, so reverent. 

Before he can stop himself he leans over and gives her a small chaste kiss, right on the lips.

His mouth is warm, and his nose is cool, pressing into her cheek. It only lasts a moment but it’s long enough to splash sparks down her spine.

He pulls back to read her eyes, and they’re filled with wonder. Resting his forehead against hers, he stays like that, close, with his hand brushing her cheek.

They awake, together, in the golden light of the morning, for a second time.

* * *

It’s such a breath of fresh air to see Poe  _ playing  _ with his children. It’s been a few days, Rey is still in pain but she’s witnessing miracles. 

Poe attended a play that Beebee starred in. The local children’s theater put on “Much Ado About Nothing”. Beebee was the role of Benedick. 

Everyone came except Zorii, Much to Poe’s dismay, but he cheered the loudest when Beebee took his bow.

Dio had a Little League baseball game. When he scored a home run, Poe lifted him onto his shoulders and carried him around the field.

Poe has never felt so free, so open. It’s like a damn broke and all his love for the children is finally showing.

On a boiling mid-august day, Poe carries Rey down to the waterfront, and places her gently in a lawn chair. The kids are swimming today. R2’s water filter for the lake has been a Godsend. The kids can swim safely without fear of dying from the nationwide water poisoning.

Zorii reluctantly joins them, lounging on the dock in her minuscule bikini.

R2 runs down the shore and splashes Zorii with one of his trademark canon balls. Zorii is furious as she stands to go find a towel. Poe tries to talk to her but she waves him off.

Rose invites Finn to join them for a swim. 3PO and Beebee begin an attack with water guns. Teams are quickly formed and Rey belly laughs watching the war take place. Finn and Poe join forces and clobber the kids. They choreograph a victory handshake. The pair find they get along famously well, much to Rose’s delight. 

Afterwards, the children are taking turns holding on to the drone and letting it carry them to different parts of the lake, where they let go and whoop as they splash into the water. Beebee designed the drone to carry human weight, the same drone that Poe dangled from on the day that Rey broke up with Ben.

“Come on, you.” Poe emerges from the water, running up to Rey, “Time to dip.” He sweeps her up, carrying her to the sandy shore

“Poe! No, I don’t think--wait!--I’m not--”

Poe ignores her. He helped her change into her swimsuit early that day with the intent of helping her cool off in the water.

Zorii is absorbed in a magazine, not caring that her fiance is taking the nanny for a dip.

Poe splashes into the lake in long broad steps. He sinks into the water with Rey in his arms. She gasps as the cold hits her but her body adjusts rapidly, cooling her blood.

She sighs, “Thank you I didn’t know I needed that.” 

Poe smiles wryly, “Told you.”

It feels so good, his arms supporting her, holding her firm against him. Their eyes meet, exchanging a fond glance before Rey looks away.

The children come around them, little Dio hangs off of Poe’s back, and Jess wraps her arms around Rey’s neck.

“Gentle, please, Rey’s ribs are still healing.” Poe reminds them.

The others come in for a group hug, giggling. Rey finds herself laughing as they sway. She sees Poe looking at her with eyes that glow and glint with humor and something else.

“Group picture!” Rose calls, holding up her phone on a selfie stick.

There, in the water, with kids giggling and splashing all around them, with Poe’s arms holding her safe and warm, a moment is captured. A moment of pure life, crowned with joy.

_ Maybe this  _ is _ my home.  _ Rey thinks to herself.

* * *

“Rey, the Ball is in one week and Rose is all over my ass to bug you until you choose a dress.”

Poe is pulling on his jacket, about to leave for a mission. 

“But I don’t know where to begin.” Rey shakes her hands in the air exasperated. 

“Gee, I don’t know, the internet?” he smirks.

“I’m not friends with the internet.” Rey folds her arms.

“Well it wants to be your friend.” He chuckles, then recovers quickly at the glare Rey is giving. He sighs, resting his hands on her shoulders. “What would make this easier for you?”

Rey considers that for a moment, taking longer than necessary, just to feel his hands on her shoulders, brushing lightly.

Then the lightbulb appears. “Well, I’d like to make my own.”

He pushes his lower lip up in consideration. “That sounds like a great idea.” He smiles warmly. “I really do need to leave now.” He moves to the door, swinging it open, “Buy whatever fabric you want, or use Muran’s if you like.” And with that he leaves.

The fractures in Rey’s ribs are mostly recovered, it’s been a few weeks since her accident. The house has been bustling with preparations for the Annual Ball for the First Order. 

Venders and caterers come and go. Everything is being polished, or decorated for the event. 

All the children are out, doing various activities, so Rey has the mansion to herself.

She makes her way to Muran’s old sewing room. Rey hates spending money, she would rather thrift her clothing than waste a penny on anything so petty as fashion.

Rey’s phone buzzes.

**Poe:** **_Spend Money! Please!_ **

Since when can he read her like a book? Honestly, everything with him is so easy now, too easy. He spends every moment he can with her and the kids. Every meal. Every moment he can get. He’s a different man than when she first arrived at the beginning of summer. So warm, attentive, and funny as hell. Still hot headed, and annoying, but so open and gentle.

Rey shakes herself, He’s engaged, she reminds herself. She starts to paw through Muran’s old fabric selection. But her mind keeps drifting.

Zorii’s been around less and less, it seems. They haven’t chosen a date yet. Too busy, Poe claims. Zorii hasn’t been staying over. Her attitude towards the children has been icy. Visibly, her dynamic with Poe has no spark, they just sort of exist together, perhaps on auto pilot, not realizing that they aren’t a good fit--Rey shakes herself again.

Her hands land on some soft chiffon, of the lightest blue. Rey pulls the bolt of fabric from the shelf and it flows effortlessly through the air, slightly iridescent in the morning sunlight. It’s perfect.

Rey sets to work immediately, employing the use of Muran’s sewing machine. After hours of work, it’s shaping up nicely, but she is in desperate need of more pins.

She scours the room, searching high and low. 

Nothing.

She turns to the desk, pulling every drawer, one by one. 

Without thinking, Rey pulls the drawer open with the lion knob. There’s nothing inside. Odd, seeing as this was the drawer she was so worried about opening. She had assumed it was  _ the drawer  _ that was eluded to during the death of Muran--which she supposed was Poe’s Muran.

Rey sighs in relief, smiling to herself.  _ Nothing to worry about, it’s not the same Muran after all. _

She laughs at herself a little, closing the drawer.

Tttttttthhunk.

Rey freezes.

Something  _ was  _ in the drawer after all.

Her breath shallows, as she pulls it back open. Rey feels with her hand, all the way back.

Nothing.

Confused, she pulls her hand out. Leaning closer, she spies a seam of an opening in the floor of the drawer. Pressing lightly, a small hatch flips inward with a click, revealing a secret compartment.

Rey gasps. Alarms sound through her body. Despite the warnings roaring through her mind she lowers her hand into the hole and pulls out what appears to be a small voice recording device.

Her brain does not give consent, when her fingers press the play button.

Two men are talking in low voices.

_ “General Palpatine, it is complete. All the water in the country has been successfully  _ modified _.” _

The first voice is sallow, disdainful and smug.

_ “Very good.” The second voice is much older. _

_ “Shall we begin production of the antidote serum?” The first man asks. _

_ “No!” The older man’s voice is suddenly sneering, and calculating. “A little hope is alright, too much and we’ll have a revolution on our hands. _

_ We will not clean the water, not yet. We must make them beg for us to lead them. If we jump in now and give them what they need, they will thank us and send us on our way. That is not why we did it. Not for a pat on the back. Wait till they beg, wait till they are desperate, then we will give them a crumb from our table. Remember the why. Only the First Order knows how to run a country. We’ll take it over slowly.” _

The recording ends.

Rey claps a hand over her mouth. She feels sick. Her stomach is twisting, snarling into multiple knots. Her vision blurs as she bolts for the trash can.

She wretches once, twice, three times before collapsing onto the floor.

_ This  _ was what Muran was hiding. The voice in the tape, unmistakable Palpatine’s. The leader of the First Order, the person who promised to help the country, now a clear traitor.

Muran. One and the same with Poe’s Muran. 

Rey reaches for the trashcan, hurling into it a few more times.

A million questions are bombarding her brain, she clutches her head, gasping, just realizing that she’s sobbing uncontrollably.

Rey wretches again as fear grips her. Terror rings through her ears as the question at the top of the pile stings her heart.

_ Does Poe know? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> Dun dun dun!!!!!
> 
> Up next! THE BALL! and I wonder if Poe DOES know what happened to Muran!


	13. A Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the evening of the Ball.
> 
> Rey didn't tell anyone it was her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first of the Chapters at the Ball!
> 
> No warnings for this chapter other than
> 
> -tooth rotting fluff  
> -mutual pining  
> -and softness that is strong enough to melt diamonds.
> 
> I posted the dresses that I had in mind in the end notes!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Rey sits at the vanity, attempting to control her breath, which at the moment is choosing to stagger in and out. Distantly, below her, the din of the guests hums over the soft music of the live orchestra.

Catching her eye in the mirror, she wonders at her reflection; she’s never felt so beautiful--on the outside at least--on the inside is a swirling darkness threatening to eat her alive.

She pulls her rob tight around her. 

There’s a soft knock on her door.

“Come in.”

Poe steps into her room, looking like he just stepped out of the ether of her dreams. 

His Tux fits him perfectly, unfairly perfectly. Her breathing betrays her, drawing in a small gasp. Warm eyes crinkle, framed by his brown curls, swirled with silver. His hair rests in a more organized fashion than on a normal day. Though he still has that one errant curl that always defies him. Rey definitely has not drawn sketches of that curl in her journal. 

Absolutely not.

“Hey.” He says softly, coming towards her. “I have something for you.”

He’s holding a little box. Rey gulps, as she stands.

“You never told anyone it was your birthday.” His tone is still soft as he presses the box into her hand gently.

This is the most gentle chastisement he’s ever given her. 

“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want any pre--”

“Open it please.” He’s speaking so softly, as he brushes her elbow.

That shuts her up. The brush of his fingers sending a visible shiver up her arm.

The box is soft in her hands, it must be encased in velvet because it feels like liquid to the touch. She cracks the lid open and gasps.

It sparkles with a circle of small diamonds around the edge. Lifting it from its perch, she holds it in her palm. It’s no bigger than a quarter, perfectly round, golden, glimmering with etched Celtic designs. 

A locket. 

It’s clasped on a shimmering chain, as thin as a hair.

“Look inside.” He cups her hands around the treasure, to steady her, she didn’t realize she was shaking.

With a light click, it pops open; a sob escapes her lips, she didn’t realize she was crying either.

On one side is a digital clock, and on the other smiling up at her, are the faces of the children, sun-kissed and wet from playing in the lake. 

It’s the picture Rose took.

There she is with Poe, in the water, with his arms around her, supporting her, in her early days of recovery. She looks truly happy. Sadness stings in her heart because she _was_ truly happy before she found the tape.

“I--” Another sob. She is speechless. 

Never has she owned anything so precious, or meaningful. Hot tears blur her vision, as Poe pulls her in for a hug. 

“This is a ‘Yay’ right?” He whispers in her ear, the stubble of his cheek brushing lightly.

“Yes!” She laughs.

He pulls back slightly to brush her tears away. His smile hurts to look at.

“Everyone helped.” He says, still holding her face, his thumbs brushing fondly. “Beebee engineered it, R2 built it, 3PO chose the Celtic designs, Rose chose the diamonds, Dio and Jess chose the picture and I added this.”

He turns over the locket in her hands. 

“ _Home is not a place, i_ _t’s people.”_

It’s engraved in Edwardian scroll.

“Oh!” Rey is speechless again, as she brushes her fingers over the words. 

Her heart lightens at the meaning. She’s overwhelmed with tears again. It feels _so good_. She’s been in agony all week, her nightmares have been getting worse since she discovered Palpatine’s true plan a week ago. It’s been eating her alive, wondering if Poe knows, she’s considered asking him but that would jeopardize her home here. The war in her heart has been raging, and Poe has taken notice: she’s more quiet lately. He’s been extra attentive, and affectionate, spending more time with her than his own fiance. Rey feels guilty for that.

“Thank you” She manages to whisper.

“You’re welcome,” He’s touching her face again, and it feels wonderful, “May I?”

She nods. He gently lifts the locket from her hands and turns her to face the mirror.

Slowly, he lowers the pendant to rest on her chest and fastens the clasp at the nape of her neck. For a moment, his warm breath washes over her and she shivers helplessly. 

It suits her well, the locket, and the man standing just behind her beaming at her. She thinks for a moment how well they look, how well they fit, as they smile warmly at each other through the glass. 

She recalls the chaste kiss they shared, and how it felt so right and so true. The taste of him lingered for days afterward and she only wished it could have been more. 

But it was just a kiss to comfort her, after her nightmares, she reminds herself.

Just then, Rose bursts into the room carrying Rey’s gown in a garment bag. Rose is already in her gown. Yellow chiffon flows at her ankles and colorful flowers twist and lace around her bodice.

“Dad!” Rose whines, “You were supposed to wait to give Rey the locket.”

Rose groans, as Poe rolls his eyes playfully at Rey, drawing another laugh from her lips.

Setting down the garment bag, Rose shews her father out.

“Out! Now! I need to get Rey ready!”

Poe lets her push him through the door. He stumbles out, and Rose slams the door so the wooden frame rattles.

“Now I have to fix _this_ train wreck, ugh!” She gestures at Rey’s tear-stained face.

Rey laughs at Rose’s urgency, “It’s ok Rose, I’m not much of a make-up person anyway.” 

“You will be after you see my skills!” Rose huffs, as she hurries to patch Rey’s face.

Poe is waiting on the landing, above the crowded foyer, at the top of the stairs, with his sons. He wants to enter the ball as a family, this was his idea. Previous years he just let the nanny handle the children and busied himself with chatting up the officials of the First Order. This time he wants things to be different.

All the boys are wearing tuxes. Each with a different color bow tie made from Muran’s fabric selection, to honor their mother. Yellow for 3PO who wanted to match with Rose, as they do every year, Blue for R2, Orange for Beebee, and Green for Dio. Even Poe has one, black and simple. Rey made each one by hand.

“We’re coming!” Rose calls from the end of the hall.

Poe lifts his eyes and his heart short circuits and then turns off all together. Time slows as Rey walks towards him. 

All else fades away, except Rey. She’s practically floating, lighter than air. Her dress falls about her, hugging her form. A skirt of sea-foam blue flows from her waist. The bodice and sleeves are sheer, with embroidered flowers.

It’s like Poe was hit with a hammer, right in the skull. His gaze doesn’t leave her; she’s perfect, beautiful. Somehow, her light shines brighter today than it has before. 

She walks holding Jess’s hand, helping her along. Maternal magnificence personified, Poe thinks. She truly has become a mother to his children, they adore her, and so does he--

Get. It. Together. Dameron.

 _Shut up._ He tells the rational side of his brain. 

The light from the chandelier over the foyer dances on her eyes and skin in playful speckles. She’s a goddess; her enchantment capturing the very fibers of his being. The twist in her air is the crown of her glory, adorned with flowers, masterfully woven by Rose.

The locket, resting on the creamy skin of her chest, brighter than the damn chandelier, accentuates the lovely neckline.

“You ok?” Rey asks, as she stops in front of him.

“What?” Poe shakes himself, “Yes, yep, mhm. Fine. Totally.” lies.

Before he can formulate a phrase to tell her that she is the most beautiful being he has ever beheld, Rey turns to the group. They’ve been watching silently.

“Before we go, I want to thank you all for the locket, I love it.” Her eyes are misting again.

The children come around her, hugging her. Poe does too, she lets him plant a kiss on her cheek.

“If Rey’s make-up gets ruined again, you are dead to me.” Rose says to Poe.

Everyone laughs and the group sways. 

“Did Dad tell you about the special feature of your locket?” Beebee asks, as they all stay in the hug for a bit longer.

“No” She says, and then sees Beebee glare at Poe who sticks his tongue out in reply, “But to be fair I was crying a lot, so that took up most of the time.”

That draws giggles form the group.

“I designed your locket to have a defense feature.” Beebee continues “It has a very _loud_ alarm, if you know what I mean.”

Rey doesn’t know what that means, and is about to ask but Rose interrupts, breaking the group hug, anxious to get going.

“Right, everyone ready? Time to move.” Rose declares.

Rose and 3PO go first, the pair have a special bond and plan to spend most of the evening dancing, as they are the most accomplished dancers in the group. Rose’s dress matches 3PO’s bowtie perfectly. They descend the stairs with seasoned grace.

Little Jess looks sweet in her red dress. She takes Dio’s arm and they descend together. The pair wanted to match “like Christmas”, with the red of Jess’s dress and the green of Dio’s bowtie.

Beebee and R2 Dramatically bow to each other and link arms, taking the stairs two at a time. 

Rey gulps, this leaves her with the Poe. She’s feeling positively naked in her dress as his eyes never leave her.

“After you, Captain.” Rey gestures to the open foyer below, looking anywhere but in his eyes.

“It’s Poe.” His tone is firm but his eyes are warm. “And _I_ will be escorting you.” He lifts his arm for her.

It’s not a request.

“What about Zorii?” Rey swallows the name like something rotting.

“She informed me she would like to arrive fashionably late.”

Interesting, he said it without a grain of regret in his voice.

“Oh.” Rey doesn’t know what to say. She fiddles with the flowing sleeve of her gown.

Poe gently stops her hand, his fingers are warm as they curl around hers, guiding her palm to rest in the crook of his elbow. “You’re beautiful.”

The words trickle sparks through her veins. She can feel her face heat, under the scrutiny of his gaze. She can’t quite place the look in his eyes, but she likes it.

“Thank you.” Her mouth feels dry, she can’t figure out why.

“Come with me.” He keeps his hand on hers, the one resting on his arm, as they take the stairs.

They take the descent slowly, dipping into the throng of guests below. The chatter grows louder with each step, people are talking loudly over the live orchestra echoing from the great Ballroom. Some look up at their arrival, applauding modestly, Rey isn’t imagining it when she hears gasps and whispers.

She shrinks into Poe’s side. 

“It’s alright,” He whispers, squeezing her hand, “I think they like your dress.” He winks at her, drawing a blush to her cheeks as they take the last few steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Feel free to imagine any dresses you choose! These are the ones I had in mind:
> 
> [Rey's dress](https://www.amyprom.com/products/2018-chic-a-line-scoop-prom-dresses-with-floral-long-prom-dress-evening-dresses-amy2146)
> 
> [Rose's dress](https://modearabe.tumblr.com/post/188317747483/rami-kadi-couture-fw-2020)
> 
> [Jess's dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/717479784355178139/)
> 
> Bonus, you'll see this one next chapter:  
> [Zorii's Dress](https://the-fashion-dish.tumblr.com/post/180924246591/olga-malyarova-haute-couture-peacock-dress)


	14. Drums in the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees and old friend at the Ball.
> 
> The kids meddle.
> 
> Poe and Rey take a willing step closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love this fic is getting, you are such amazing and kind readers!
> 
> A few of you know that I am a ballroom dancer. I hope I did well explaining the movements. 
> 
> (A reminder that after this, one chapter stands between you and slow burn fulfillment)
> 
> Let's dance!

Hundreds of people have turned up for this Ball. The decorations are lavish, everything glitters or gleams in the golden light of the chandeliers. Servers walk to and fro with trays of hors d'oeuvres or champagne. 

“I’ll introduce you to my Boss.” Poe whispers.

Rey is only half listening, taking in her surroundings as he guides her through the crowd to the ballroom. The mansion never looked so splendid.

The great doors of the ballroom are thrown open. An orchestra plays sweet music, while people swirl across the floor. Giant windows adorned with golden curtains line the walls. 

“General Palpatine.” Poe leads Rey up to him. “This is Rey Kenobi.” He proudly introduces her.

Rey’s stomach lurches, and she fights to keep a clam face.

“Ah, yes, Miss Kenobi.” His voice is oily, sickeningly familiar from the tape.

He dressed in a tux like everyone else.  _ A wolf in sheep’s clothing.  _ Rey seethes. He extends a withered hand. She shakes it quickly, retracting her fingers.

“Hello.” She manages to say.

“I hear the Dameron children are well tended.” Palpatine smooths.

Poe beams, resting a hand on Rey’s lower back. This gesture should be comforting and encouraging, but Rey’s fear is coiling in her stomach.

“My Son R2 would like to speak with you this evening.” Poe continues, not noticing Rey’s unease. “He’s designed a water filter that he’s very excited about. It could really help progress the water cleaning movement that you’ve started.”

“Is that so?” Palpatine beams. “Send him my way, by all means, I am quite at my leisure.” He pulls a champagne flute from a passing tray.

Lies. Rey has a terrible feeling.

Palpatine bids them adieu, Rey manages to smile, thankful that her timid behavior can pass for nerves.

“Let’s see what the children are up to.” Poe smiles at her, keeping his warm hand on her lower back.

He guides her to the dance floor. Jess runs and jumps into his arms, he lifts her up, spinning her around. Rey’s heart squeezes watching him dance with his daughter, well actually, more like, he carries her around the dance floor, spinning, making her squeal with glee. Rose and 3PO look like freaking professional dancers, moving with a grace this world has never known.

Rey takes in the crowd. So many members of the First Order are here, with their families.

How many of them know the real truth about Palpatine? How many of them are in on it?

“Rey?” A familiar voice draws her attention.

“Cara!” Rey gasps, running to her friend.

Cara looks stunning in her purple gown with long sleeves. She laughs as Rey collides into her.

“Hey kid, you look gorgeous. Damn!” Cara lifts her into a bear hug.

Rey feels relief, hugging a familiar friend. Cara was there for her, for five long years. Finding her new homes every time she had to run.

“Cara--I--how did you--I’m so glad you're here!” Rey pulls back to look at her, eyes misting.

“Whoa whoa, don’t go all soft on me, Kenobi. I may have pulled a few strings so I could come see my friend.” She squeezes Rey’s shoulders.

Rey feels a sob building in her throat, it’s so good to see Cara. 

“Pull it together Kenobi.” Care teases. “Come on, dance with me.”

They take the floor, laughing as they go. It’s a foxtrot, light and happy. Rey finds she can remember all her days of training with Rose and 3PO.

It’s like a breath of fresh air to be with her old friend, her trusted companion. Rey spies Poe dancing with Rose, gallantly sweeping across the floor, moving in perfect unison.

He’s a good dancer.

Very good.

Cara follows Rey’s gaze.

“I take it, you’re happy here.” She raises an eyebrow.

“Shut up. And yes, I am.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Cara smiles, twirling Rey, making her laugh.

The song changes but they keep going. Rey fills in Cara about her accident.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey sees Zorii entering, wearing a golden gown that fades to blue at the bottom, with what looks like--is that feathers? The shimmering fabric swirls with golden thread forming a beautiful brocade. It’s definitely over the top and somehow, it suits her perfectly.

Rey yanks her eyes away from the proud peacock and continues dancing with Cara. But then Poe takes that peacock to the dance floor and Rey’s heart sinks.

“Hey have you been to that forbidden wing yet? I’ve been so curious.” Cara asks, pulling Rey out of her reverie.

Rey explains that all the wings of the mansion that aren’t in use tonight are locked. Cara pushes it, half teasing half serious saying that Rey could get them in. And She’s so  _ curious. _

Rey finds this behavior odd and a little unsettling. 

Thankfully the song ends and Cara takes her leave to grab some refreshments.

The evening passes in haze; Poe is attentive, introducing Rey to all his pilot friends. Zorii says hello to Rey, quickly, and then busies herself with friends. 

Snap is regaling a group with a flight story, when Rey sees R2 approach Palpatine out of the corner of her eye. 3PO pulls her away to dance before she can see the outcome of the conversation.

* * *

Standing off to the side,  Rey sips the champagne and gasps. It bubbles and smoothes its way down her throat; cooling like a spring morning dew, and sweet like fresh picked strawberries. Her inhibitions lull and glow with possibilities instead of shame or dread. The chandeliers twinkle overhead sending a warm energy through the ballroom.

She doesn’t bother stopping herself from staring at the Captain as he sweeps Rose across the dance floor.

On the far side of the ballroom, Rey sees Cara and Palpatine talking.  _ Do they know each other? _

Before she can assess the situation there is a tap on her shoulder.

“Good evening, Madam!” 

Rey turns to see Finn bowing ceremoniously, wearing a tux with a silver bowtie. 

“Care to dance?” He holds out his palm.

Rey nods eagerly, letting him guide her to the floor.

The dance is a quickstep, lithe and jolly, they’re practically skipping across the floor. Finn is an exquisite dancer, maintaining a perfect frame and rhythm.

Finn pulls up alongside Poe and Rose. As if on cue, They stop at the same time. Without warning or permission, Finn lightly pushes Rey over to Poe while Rose disengages from her father and guides Rey to take her place.

Finn and Rose swirl away into the crowd, leaving Poe and Rey speechless. Their eyes meet, and their mouths open but nothing comes out. The song changes, it’s a Viennese Waltz.

_ Shit. _

This is a fast dance, one that requires the partners to be pressed together in order to execute the movements. Not ideal for two people who are trying to avoid any further damage to their hearts.

Poe’s eyes change to something more serious, as if a choice was cemented into place, and he gently clasps Rey’s shoulder blade pulling her slowly against him. He draws up her other hand, forming a perfect frame.

Tipping her to the side, they create the timeless hourglass shape of ballroom dance. Her head falls gracefully to the side, as is the correct form. Poe keeps his eyes on her as they begin to move.

Slicing through the air, they move to the music. Rey secretly thanks the maker that she worked hard with Rose and 3PO to learn. 

Their bodies are pressed close, much closer than during practice with the kids. It feels so right and good; They are perfectly in sync as he glides them along the edge of the floor in a series of rapid flowing left turns. The drums are deep vibrating her chest like a heartbeat; in fact they mirror her heart; pounding, yearning, waiting, as something inside her awakes.

Is Rey imagining it or is he doing every single move that the kids taught her? There are many moves he could choose from but he’s leading her to do the ones that she learned in practice.  _ But he wasn’t even there for practice.  _

That’s odd.

There’s a rock-turn to the left to continue on a new line of dance. He pauses, spinning Rey out, he brushes her cheek with his free hand in one elegant movement. Something is leaping inside her as he spins her back into him. Close. So close. 

This time, as they continue on, Rey looks at him and he holds her gaze never taking his eyes from hers. The room falls away, she can only see Poe. His breath is deep and quick, washing over her. An unnamed power pulls them closer still. Rey feels like she’s flying. 

Their hearts beating in collaboration; like drums in the deep. 

Perfect unison.

Moving seamlessly, effortlessly, just like in their daily life together. Rey’s heart aches to think of it, of their special bond and how it’s tainted by her secret, by Zorii, and by their circumstances. 

They pivot into a promenade, and Rey can feel  _ all of him,  _ moving against her and it’s intoxicating.

_ Good God. _

Her dress is doing enchanting things, whipping around them, coiling in patterns around Poe’s legs.

Poe’s eyes are warm, searching, suggesting; he’s dancing her right off the floor, through the door to the great patio looking over the grounds.

There’s too many couples dancing for anyone to notice their absence. The patio is empty of guests.

The stars are wheeling overhead in the cool night air. A sea of lanterns, bathes them in a warm light. The trees are practically singing for them in the light breeze.

Spinning her out one more time, Poe pulls in her into him as the song ends. She smashes into his broad chest. Panting, their faces are inches apart.

“Rey.” Soft and ragged.

A moment passes where an understanding is met without words.

He wraps her up, one arm around her back and one hand comes to warm her neck. Her hands weave into his soft curls. All at once, he gently backs her into the wall--thankfully out of sight.

They’re right back at the hospital. Giving in to something bigger, something stronger than the will power they possess.

There’s no mistaking it this time. 

Love. 

Of the purest and strongest variety. 

He nuzzles her softly, whispering her name. She’s shivering, awash with his warmth all around her. A tear crawls out of her eye as she smiles back at him. He tenderly wipes it away.

Cupping her cheek, he meets her eyes, and smiling, blindingly, leaning in. She’s beaming back at him, waiting to receive his kiss. The vineyard of their feelings finally in full bloom and it’s devastatingly enticing.

Their lips are molecules apart, Rey can taste him.

“Ahem.”

They stagger apart to see Zorii clearing her throat, with one eyebrow raised.

Busted.

Rey gasps in a sob and runs, disappearing into the crowded ballroom.

“Rey!” Poe calls after her, but he knows he should stay, Zorii will be expecting an explanation. He turns to her, raising his hands, panic in his voice “Zorii, listen--” 

She holds up a hand, stopping Poe.

Her smirk softens into a knowing smile. Not accusatory, just knowing, with a hint of sadness.

“I’m not mad.”

Poe is stupefied. He’s just been caught cheating, canoodling with the nanny, in a dark corner and Zorii  _ isn’t mad _ ?

“What?” He blinks, thinking his ears deceive him.

“I’m relieved.” Zorii sighs, her breath dragging a little and her eyes glistening with moisture.

Poe walks forward taking her hands. “Zorii I--”

“Please just listen.”

Poe shuts his mouth obediently.

“You’ve changed, in a good way.” Tears are spilling freely from her eyes and she fights to keep an even tone. “You’re a loving father. And your children need you...But having a family is not my dream.” She turns away, walking to the edge of the patio, letting her tears fall while gazing at the sparkling grounds and gardens. She leans on the marble railing.

Discombobulation is threatening Poe’s brain. Her words land softly, like a rain on a parched earth. He follows her. “What is your dream, Zorii?”

“I want to open a bar...a gay bar.” She wipes her nose on her sleeve laughing a little.

“That sounds like a fun dream.” He holds her hand.

“My Dads used to own a bar, before I was born, and I want to honor them. I’ve been saving up, and I’ve already bought a place in town. That’s why I’ve been so distant lately.”

Laughing in surprise he squeezes her hand, “That’s wonderful. I’m sorry I never asked you what you wanted.” He’s not even mad that she kept this from him.

She laughs with him, slurping in her breath. The air between them is clearing, lifting, and settling into peace. This goodbye isn’t devastating. It’s freeing. Healing.

“Can we still be friends?” Poe asks sheepishly.

“What is this? First grade?” She swats his shoulder. “Of course.”

He wraps her in a warm hug. “Thank you for setting me free.” His heart is exploding but not in a bad way.

“Here.” She pulls back to slide the diamond off her finger.

Poe stops her gently.

“Keep it, use the money for your dream.”

It’s her turn to thank him, she beams.

Urgency is swelling in his gut. Where is Rey? He needs to find Rey?

Zorii can sense his plight. “Go get your girl.” She grins, giving him a playful shove.

He just stands there stupidly, in awe of her good humor.

“ _ Go!  _ You stupid lut,  _ go!”  _ She’s laughing.

Disbelief and joy are careening inside him as he barrels through the ballroom. His eyes peel wide, scouring the room for Rey.

He presses through the dense crowd, bobbing up and down on his toes. He checks the foyer, the dining hall, the parlors--people everywhere--but no Rey.

Maybe she’s in her room, she looked pretty upset after they got busted.

Poe’s heart is pounding, as he takes the stairs three at a time.

He’s bursting with joy, thinking of holding her, whispering his confession of love. He’s gonna kiss her so deep, the way he should have, months ago.

“Rey!” He’s calling her name as he sprints the hallway.

He bursts into her room, “Rey! You’re not going to believe this!”

It’s empty.

The window is open, the wind whistles, carrying the curtains like tendrils of smoke.

“Rey?” He checks the bathroom. But she’s not there.

It’s then he notices the neatness of the room. Her things aren’t on the dresser. But there’s a note on the nightstand.

Grabbing the paper, he unfolds it, shaking. Reading the words his face falls into agony drawing a sob from his throat as he sinks to his knees clutching the letter.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!
> 
> (runs and hides)
> 
> This is the song that Poe and Rey dance to:
> 
> [Beyonder By Thomas Bergersen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFjpCuXixuA&list=PLPc_6LHrf_wABkq9mfEj21Fkw2wrZdrSo&index=41l)


	15. I'm Off the Deep End, Watch as I Dive In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the ball.  
> The children grow frustrated with their father, and make a shocking discovery about the night of the ball. Things are set in motion which might reunite Poe and Rey sooner than they think.  
> Rey encounters an unlikely ally in her grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A skin-melting kiss, as promised <3
> 
> This chapter stands between you and slow burn fulfillment!
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Passionate kisses  
> -extreme tooth-rotting-fluff  
> -heavy angst  
> -tears of joy  
> -cursing  
> -kids being ridiculous

“Tell me again, what Palpatine said.” Beebee is pacing the living room, stroking an invisible beard.

Sighing, R2 scrubs his hands over his face. “He said, _‘That’s a nice trick. Leave the water filtering to the professionals.’_ He hangs his head in despair at the memory of the events of the ball.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again.” Rose purses her lips, shaking a nail polish bottle. “Something isn’t right. There’s no way he _wasn’t_ impressed with your water filter.”

“What are you suggesting?” 3PO chimes in, extending his foot elegantly on the coffee table for Rose to paint his toenails bright yellow.

“I’m saying,” Rose grips his foot to hold it still. “We can’t rule out the idea that Palpatine _doesn’t_ want our country’s water supply cleaned.” 

“What would he stand to gain from that?” R2 throws his hands in air and slumps in the armchair.

Just then, Poe enters, wearing a sullen expression on his unshaven jaw. The children silently watch their father. 

It’s as if the events of the Summer are undone; he’s been avoiding them, snapping at them, and hiding out in his room for a week, refusing to change out of his sweatpants.

Without so much as a greeting, he marches to the kitchen, throws open the fridge and grabs a gallon of milk like it’s an ill-trained animal. 

He stomps to the closet, silently fuming, and forcefully grabs a bag of Cheetos before lumbering out the door and back up the stairs with his loot in hand.

“Daddy’s not nice without Rey here.” Dio whimpers from the tea party with Jess in the corner.

“That’s it!” Beebee cries. “I can’t take this shit! I’m pulling footage from the ball!” With the conviction of a man who knows his opinion to be the only correct one, he stomps out. 

“Beebee wait! You can’t just--” Rose calls after him, fumbling to close the bottle of polish.

“I want answers!” He calls back, keeping his eyes forward as he takes the stairs three at a time.

The rest of the children scurry after him. 3PO struggling to walk with his freshly painted toes.

* * *

Red dust covers Poe’s fingers as he jams a fist full of Cheetos into his mouth. He sits crossed legged on his bed, not caring about the perpetual waterfall of crumbs onto his sheets.

A broken record plagues his mind, it’s Rey’s words in her letter: _What happened tonight was a moment of weakness and nothing more. I’ve hurt myself and I’ve hurt you and Zorii. I have only myself to blame. Please don’t try to contact me. I don’t want to come back._

Her words are final, cutting deep, again and again.

He crushes the Cheetos in his fingers. If only he had made it there in time, he reasons. If only he could have explained what transpired between himself and Zorii. 

“Ugh!” He grimaces as anger clenches him.

He blames himself. He shouldn’t have come on so strong, holding her close like that. It scared her off, and now she thinks he’s a two-timing man whore, no doubt.

Chugging the milk, he wipes his red mouth on his sleeve and tosses the carton. Crumbs are carelessly brushed onto the floor from his hands before he pulls the covers over his head.

Tears sting his eyes, and he shakes with sobs. The memory of Rey, soft in his arms, is so potent, so real. 

“Dad?” A small voice is standing close to his bed.

“What?” Poe groans.

“We need to show you something.” Beebee’s voice is urgent.

“Can it wait?” Poe whines.

“No.” More urgent this time.

Poe really doesn’t want to deal. He would so much rather shut the world out and wallow in misery. This whole being-a-Dad thing was easier with Rey--easier than breathing. Fresh tears hit his cheeks. “I’m kinda busy right now, Beebs.” His voice shakes.

“I’ve seen your schedule, you are _not_ busy!” Beebee rebukes.

Poe lets out a long annoyed groan, inwardly whining to be left alone. 

There is silence for a moment. He is suddenly aware of six pairs of lungs breathing quickly; With anxiety.

Slowly, He lowers the covers to see the faces of his children, stricken with fear.

“What’s wrong?” Dread settles in his stomach on top of the pile of his roiling emotions.

“Please don’t panic.” Rose interjects, assessing her father’s eyebrows. 

“What is it?” The eyes of his children drawing alarm into his heart.

“Before we tell you, please promise you will take a shower before you do anything. You smell like rotting roadkill--”

“Please! Tell me now!” He sits up throwing his hands in the air with exasperation.

“Rey’s in danger.” Beebee swallows.

* * *

3PO is shoving coffee into Poe’s hands as they all crowd around the monitor. He blinks rapidly, as the screen burns his retinas.

“A little personal space there, Dad.” Beebee swivels in his chair to glare at his father accusingly.

Poe’s returning expression is one of annoyance as if to say: _The Hell is your problem?_

“You wreak!” Beebee covers his mouth with his shirt.

Sighing, Poe takes a step back. “Better?” He mocks.

“Yes.” Beebee says crisply before swiveling back to the screen. His fingers fly expertly over the keys.

His face is lit with an eerie green glow from the six screens on his desk. Beebee’s eyes narrow in concentration as he sorts through the footage at an alarming speed.

Poe’s mouth drops open. Before him is flashing the events of the ball in fast forward. Cameras capture every angle of every room.

“How long have you had cameras?” Poe demands, unable to wrench his gaze from the whirring film.

He is met with a chorus of “Shush!” 

Poe bristles, brooding into his coffee cup. 

Suddenly, on the screen, two figures are dancing. 

It’s him with Rey.

The camera follows them.

“How much of this dance did you get?”

“Shut up!” The kids snap at him.

After a short silence, Beebee mumbles. “All of it.” 

Alarm spreads through Poe’s veins like molten lava. _Did they see me and Rey canoodling?_

Much to Poe’s relief, Beebee switches the view of the angle so the camera is capturing the hallway near the kitchen. Two men are in the shot, alone, talking in hushed voices. 

One of them is Palpatine, the other is dressed in the uniform of the caterers who worked in the kitchen during the Ball.

Beebee turns up the volume.

_“The nation grows restless without clean water!” Palpatine hisses. “If the tape is leaked then it will be the end of my reign.”_

_“Sir, we’re doing everything we can.” The second man says; his face is covered by a ball cap pulled low over the eyes._

_“If you hadn’t had your little outburst with the girl, then maybe you could have done your job by now.” Pure venom is seething from Palpatine's lips._

_“It isn’t my fault! The kids threw me out before I could talk to her!”_

That voice. Sickeningly familiar; it’s deep and grinding, riddled with anger and impulsivity.

_“I’ve waited long enough,” Palpatine growls. “The tape is here somewhere, you and your team have one week. Then you will silence the girl and we will take the tape by force. Understood?”_

_“Yes Sir”_

_“Knights of Ren, my ass!” Palpatine spits, before turning on his heel._

The second man’s face is momentarily revealed as he turns to watch Palpatine walk away. Beebee pauses the film, zooming in on the features until they are crystal clear. 

Ben.

_Fuck._

Poe’s coffee mug shatters on the floor causing the children to jump. Shock and fear are gripping his mind, neurons are firing too fast, threatening to swallow him whole.

_Palpatine._

A traitor. 

_The tape._

What tape? Poe’s never heard of any tape that contains sensitive material against Palpatine. He racks his brains before another thought strikes terror in his heart.

_The girl._

That can only mean Rey. 

_“Silence the girl”_ Palpatine’s words echo in his mind. “ _You and your team have one week.”_ The withered voice of the old man rises to the top of Poe’s consciousness.

_One week._

It’s _been_ _a_ _week_ since the ball.

Snapping into action, Poe streaks from the room.

“TAKE A SHOWER BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!” Rose calls after hime.

“I AM!” Poe yells back, as he barrels down the hall to his room. “HIDE IN THE TREE HOUSE TILL I GET BACK. I’M GOING TO FIND REY!”

There’s a shuffle, as the kids spring into movement.

“BEEBEE, I NEED YOU TO FIND OUT WHAT HE MEANT BY _THE TAPE_!” Pod adds before stripping himself bare and throwing himself into the shower.

“SIR YES SIR!” Beebee yells back.

* * *

“Have you seen this girl?” Poe’s voice is hoarse from asking the same question for two hours.

The old man squints at the image, on the phone, pushing his thick classes up his nose.

“No, sorry.” He squeaks before turning away and disappearing into the crowded bus station.

Gripping his hair, Poe frantically dials Rey’s number again. He’s been calling her every ten minutes, leaving panicked voice messages asking her to call back and that it’s an emergency.

Poe fears the worst, that she’s already been taken by the Knights of Ren. He knows The First Order’s power is far reaching. Whatever Palpatine has on her can’t be good if she is condemned to to be ‘silenced’.

Heading back to his car, his mind is scraping the barrel for other places to check. He’s searched everywhere--been all over town--asking every person in sight if they’ve seen her. 

Slumping into the driver’s seat, he screws up his face and hangs his head in his hands. 

Hot anger surges in his chest. “You can’t take her!” He yells at the ceiling, addressing God, if there is one. “Do you hear me! Not this time! I need her!” 

He beats his fist on the steering wheel and crumples into sobs.

BUZZZ.

Poe dives for his phone, yanking the wretched device from his pocket. 

He blinks, reading the name a few times: It’s Zorii.

He considers for a moment. On a gut feeling, he answers.

“Hey Zorii.” He fights to keep an even tone as he practically snorts back sobs.

“Mind telling me why your girl is at my establishment looking like she just watched eight hundred puppies get crushed by a murderous bulldozer?” She asks belligerently. 

Relief rushes like a winter wind through his boiling veins. “Oh thank God!” Poe breathes. “Listen, don’t let her leave. I’m on my way.”

“If you broke her heart--I swear to God--Poe Dameron, I will end you!” Zorii chastises.

“I didn’t!” He retorts, but his heart squeezes at the notion, he’s grateful Zorii cares. 

* * *

It’s been three hours. Rey’s throat is dry from talking with Cara. Her eyes are red and raw. All the moisture is stolen from her body by a week’s worth of crying and sleepless nights in a motel. Thankfully, Rey’s sobs are drowned in the chatter of the bar. 

It’s a comforting atmosphere. Bright colors splash the walls and soft music plays over the speakers. It’s a new place in town, a pub and family restaurant. The grand opening was yesterday. ‘ _Kijimi’_ in bright neon lights hangs above the door.

It feels like a safe space, the perfect space for Rey to vent to her friend. This type of bar is more Cara’s scene, but the rainbow flag, hanging on the wall, indicates that all are welcome here. The atmosphere really does feel that way. Cara’s leather jacket is sodden with Rey’s tears as she regales the events of the ball.

Their conversation has gone unnoticed in the corner booth. 

Until now.

“Rey?”

A blend of a squawk and sob escapes Rey’s mouth. She freezes at the sight of the woman standing in front of her.

“Zorii!” She croaks. Her words fail her and fresh tears sting her cheeks. “I--I--I...I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” Nothing but blubbering is coming out of her mouth; She’s making a fool of herself. Cementing the fact that she is a worthless human.

“I come in peace.” Zorii’s tone isn’t combative. She raises her hands in surrender.

Rey blinks. Unsure if this is real. She looks across the table at Cara who just shrugs.

In fact, the woman standing before her is not the Zorii she knew. Her blond hair is tied up in a sweet messy bun with loose strands hanging forward. Overalls and an apron are in the place of skin tight barbie clothes. She looks. Normal.

At that moment, Rey’s voice chooses to take a holiday.

“I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been here all afternoon…” Zorii takes a seat across from Rey. “And I thought....I should come over here and share a piece of information that might...help.” 

Swallowing, Rey nods for her to continue while twisting her legs together under the table in hopes it will counteract the twisting of her stomach entrails.

“Poe and I broke off the engagement.”

Cara’s grin appears faster than a fly on fresh poop. Zorii smiles warmly, reaching across the table to squeeze Rey’s hand. The giant rock that once took up residence on her ring finger is gone.

Rey is frozen; fear, shock, wonder, hope--and back to fear--all whistling through her features at once.

“It’s open mic night, tonight.” Zorii checks her watch, chewing on her lip. “We start in five minutes. My stage would be blessed with your presence if you should choose to sing.” 

“ _Your_ stage?” Cara pipes in.

“Yeah.” Zorii and Cara exchange a grin. “I own the bar.” 

Rey’s eyes widen more--if that’s possible--and then she folds in on herself instinctively. “I...I couldn’t. I should get going.” She doesn’t feel worthy of any stage.

“Stay!” Zorii cries. “Please.” Softer this time.

And with that, Zorii gets up and disappears into the kitchen.

“I like her.” Cara gestures with her thumb as she slides back to her seat in front of Rey.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, standing in the shadow of the curtain, Rey straightens her simple red top and leggings. Until now, her audience has been the children...and Poe. It hurts to think of him, of the way his strong arms held her tenderly against him--but her mind is made up. Onward to new horizons; she can’t go back now. 

She’s probably hurt him enough by leaving without saying goodbye. Not to mention her very presence at the mansion is endangering the children; the Knights of Ren are probably still out there somewhere looking for her, and for the tape.

Running has always been easier, she reasons. It keeps the people she cares about safe--albeit away from her.

The curtain rises and she steps into the searing spotlight. A blue haze covers the audience, though she can still make out their faces clearly. 

Cara is beaming at her from the bar, and Zorii nods in approval.

The music starts and Rey thanks the maker that she took a shower this morning--her first one in a week. Cara had said she positively wreaked.

The band behind her is quiet, only the guitar plucks a simple melody. A fews bars float out over the audience, drawing a hush, then she begins to sing.

_“_ _Tell me something, boy. Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?_ It feels good to sing, almost like a bittersweet farewell to the place she called home for the last few months. _“Or do you need more? Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?”_

A door somewhere behind the audience swings open, a figure steps in, illuminated by the street lamps outside. 

Rey keeps singing, all the while, aware of a shadow walking slowly forward until the blue haze illuminates his handsome features.

She draws a sharp gasp when she sees him. The warmest pair of eyes regard her like a goddess. He smiles fondly with a twinge of sadness. With their eyes locked, a thousand words are exchanged without a sound. 

The guitar keeps playing though Rey’s voice is stolen from her at the sight of her whole world showing up, looking like he just found the piece of himself that had been missing forever.

Fog blurs her vision, she starts to shake. Poe sees her trembling and jogs to the stage, hopping up. A murmur travels through the crowd. 

Standing there, panting, his eyes meet hers. Deep bags indicate loss of sleep--still he’s no less handsome in his grey shirt and dark jeans. Moisture seems to betray his eyes. He reaches over and turns off the mic, keeping his gaze on her.

Without warning, he pulls her into his arms and presses his face into her hair.

Another murmur flows through the crowd, and few soft coos of approval. Rey sobs softly into his neck, his arms feel so good, so real, so strong. 

“Rey.” He breathes her name, in her ear, like he’s in awe of its immeasurable power. “Do you trust me?” he whispers so only she can hear.

She nods in his shoulder before she can fully process that question. All she knows is that she wants to keep these arms around her for as long as she can.

“You’re in danger. You’re being hunted.” He feels her gasp and his embrace becomes more snug, more tender. “It’s ok. Don’t let them see. Laugh like I said something funny.”

She does. Thankfully, the notes of the guitar and the _oohing_ of the audience covers their whispers. Inside, she’s wondering how much he knows, and if he is in on Palpatine’s scheme. Somehow, deep down, she knows she can trust him.

“Sing with me, Sunshine, then will you come home with me? I can protect you.” He kisses her head. 

Her heart clings to the word _home_ and the implications and she whispers her yes, just barely, because her heart is so full. 

Poe gently pulls away. The guitarist gives up his instrument freely when Poe asks. He settles the strap on his shoulder and picks up where the melody stopped.

_“Tell me somethin', girl, Are you happy in this modern world?”_ A rich tenor voice, strong like the sun on a Summer day and sweet like fresh dew that covers the earth, enchants the audience. _“Or do you need more? Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?”_

Standing there, next to Poe, Rey finds her strength. Drying her eyes, his voice captures her utterly, she is pretty sure that whatever reason it was that brought him here tonight, it will bring them closer together and she will be safe.

_“I'm falling,”_ His gaze is so intense, so pure, as his eyes find hers purposefully. “ _In all the good times, I find myself longing.”_

There is heat welling up inside her, with a strong gravity, pulling their souls together. Chills flush down her spine at his smile, which she returns. It’s then, she steps up the shared mic.

_“I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in, I'll never meet the ground!”_ The audience swells with cheers at the sound of her clear voice. 

Rey can hear Cara woop “Hot damn!” from the bar.

The energy so bright, Rey fears her heart might burst. Poe’s presence beside her is so strong, so steadfast. They take the chorus together, in perfect harmony. It’s like the world is wheeling around, turning on its head and clicking into place, bringing a feeling so strange, so new, so scary, but somehow, so right.

_“In the shallow, shallow. We're far from the shallow now.”_

Singing together never carried so much meaning as it does now. Something molten, beating strong in their hearts, is cooled and cemented into place. It excites Rey but also scares her. Yet, somehow, she knows whatever comes next, she can handle it with this man by her side.

As the song finishes, the crowd erupts, wrapping them in the thrill of it. Poe hurries to remove the guitar strap and pull Rey close.

Poe feels her heart pounding, she feels so soft in his arms. He resists the urge to kiss her, he really doesn’t want an audience for the type of kiss he has in mind.

He whispers in her ear, “We have to hurry, come with me, sweetheart.” 

Rey doesn’t question this. Holding onto his hand, feeling the warmth and the strength of him, she lets him guide her out into the night.

* * *

**Poe: Found Rey. On the way home now.**

**Beebeee: Bout’ time. Meet us in the house, we came up with an idea that will buy us a few days.**

**Poe: K**

Pocketing his phone he drives as fast as he can--while being as safe as possible. He keeps Rey’s hand in his, planting kisses on her knuckles periodically.

* * *

“Rey,” Poe says softly, closing the front door behind them and pulling her into his embrace, resting his forehead to hers.

She shivers to feel him so close. A new kind of tension has settled around them since he came to find her, and not the bad kind. With Zorii out of the picture, nothing is preventing them from finally confessing their feelings. The air is charged with something familiar and unnamed and Rey has a feeling they will be _naming_ it, very, very soon. Her mind is still on overdrive from the bar. There is so much she wants to say, and to ask.

“I know we have a lot to talk about,” Poe says, keeping his lips on her forehead, kissing her there between his words. “But the kids will be back from the tree house soon. Can we wait a little longer?”

She squirms at the implication and his intent gaze, but she nods, swallowing, accepting another kiss on her forehead.

“I can think of something to fill the time while we wait for the kids.” Playfulness flashes in his eyes.

Rey can think of a _few things_ to fill the time too; heat pulls gooseflesh up her back as she wonders if he’s thinking the same thing.

“Wait here.” He kisses her forehead one more time and dashes up the stairs.

Of its own accord, Rey’s stomach is doing somersaults. Poe returns in a moment, bounding down the stairs, stopping in front of her, holding up two pairs of wool socks wearing a gleeful grin.

He definitely did _not_ have the same things in mind as she did.

Rey is increasingly confused, but his boyish grin is so adorable she doesn’t question him when he takes her hand and leads her to the ballroom.

He gives Rey the second pair of socks and flicks the lights on. One by one, the golden chandeliers clap to life, sending a majestic and shimmering energy through the hall.

Still befuddled, Rey pulls on the socks. Poe pulls on his pair and takes her hands leading her to the far wall.

“Ready?” He asks, practically bouncing.

“Yes, but I’m not sure for what.” She laughs.

“Watch.” He grins.

He sprints down the dance floor in great strides. Then, he lets the socks do the rest. Sliding at least thirty feet.

“WHOOOOOAAAA!” he hollers playfully as he collides into the far wall. 

Rey laughs in delight, now fully understanding what he had in mind. Somehow this suits her perfectly.

“Come on!” He calls.

Narrowing her eyes devilishly, she runs. She’s always been the better runner of the two of them, she reasons, as her competitive side takes over. Her slide is longer and her pose is graceful as she flies across the floor.

“I win!” She proclaims breathless as she slides into the wall.

“Didn’t realize it was a contest, sweetheart.” He teases, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Have you met me?” She raises an eyebrow challengingly.

“Oh you’ve really done it now.” He grins, his chest still heaving in a pleasant way from his run. “Ready?”

Rey sets her jaw. “Three, two, one, GO!”

She was born to do this. Exhilaration pumps through her veins as she pulls ahead and bends into her knees to take the slide a little further than he can. “I win again!” She laughs breathless. 

They land against the wall. Hearing her laugh is like music to him, filling him up. He wants her closer. His hands find her waist, steadying her, while his expression changes to something more serious.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, still breathless from his slide.

Rey’s brain short circuits. Blood pounds harder in her ears as her temperature spikes. Then she gets an idea.

“If you can catch me.” She breaths, and then takes off across the hall.

With a pleased growl Poe dashes after her. Shrieking and laughing, the chase leads all over the ballroom. A few times she lets him come close and then takes off again. She’s too fast for her own good. 

Poe wants that kiss more than anything. After ten minutes of nonstop running he’s breathless and losing steam.That’s when inspiration hits him.

He stops to rest hands on his knees, doubled over, his breath is ragged from running.

“Too fast for you, grandpa?” Rey jeers, running ahead.

Poe doesn’t answer. When Rey isn’t looking, he ducks behind one of the gold curtains that frame the great windows.

After a moment, Rey notices his absence. “Poe?” She asks into the emptiness.

He hears her footsteps patter to-and-fro.

“Poe?” With a hint of concern this time. He waits patiently, in the shadows.

Her steps lead by his window. When she’s near enough he springs out.

“HA!” He yells, capturing in his arms.

Rey screams in delight as his arms come around her. But the force of his exit from the curtain sends them stumbling and he lands on top of her.

“I win.” He breathes, resting on his elbows, letting himself cover her but not crush her.

They laugh and sputter. His eyes glint with something hungry, but warm and tender. Rey can feel her face flush under his keen stare. 

Their breath settles, mingling. Sadness tinges the corners of his eyes, as his thumb brushes lightly into her cheek.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, lacing the fingers of his free hand into hers, above her head.

“What for?” Concern floods her.

“I should have kissed you a long time ago.” He nuzzles her, brushing his nose along her cheek and jaw.

“Then I suppose, making you work for it was fair.” Rey can’t help but giggle.

Poe chuckles then lets out a soft low hum into the skin of her neck. Her free hand laces into his hair as his lips begin to caress her skin.

Hot and slow, his lips work upwards. She lets her eyes drift shut as she sinks into the feeling. Shivers send warmth flooding through her. His lips find hers. He tastes just as she imagined; warm and sweet. She opens her mouth for him, he takes the invitation to let his tongue press in. Rey releases a soft moan at the connection.

Months of enclosed feelings now cascade freely, making them tremble with excitement. They drink deeply from the well of their love, making up for lost time. 

His arms come around her, with one hand to warm her neck, as he lowers himself onto her more fully, allowing for a more intimate embrace. Rey finds the weight of him to be comforting and thrilling at the same time. 

The stubble of his unshaven jaw is a rugged texture that she finds she likes.

His kisses trail a shivering flush down her neck. He tenderly works a spot by her ear. She sighs, brushing her hands along his back, and fisting her fingers into his hair.

“My beautiful Rey!” his breath staggers, giving away his emotions. “I love you.” He whispers. “I will be with you forever if you wish it.” Droplets of water, from his eyes, land on her neck where he's kissing her tenderly.

The words pound heat through her in waves. The phrase pulls tears to her own eyes, there’s a sob building in her throat, but not the bad kind.

“I wish it.” She sobs, “I love you too.” She wraps her legs around his torso, letting a gasp escape her lips at the friction where their cores meet.

He hums at the feeling returning his lips to her mouth. 

Just then, the door bangs open. At the sight of Poe and Rey, entwined in passion, a chorus of screaming and laughing, erupts into the ballroom.

A glorious chaos ensues.

The noise startles the pair, and they look up to take in a surprising scene.

The children are screaming. At the top of their lungs. 

Rose and 3PO are hugging each other, jumping up and down. Beebee and R2 are laughing and pointing, while high fiving each other. Dio is lying on his back shouting “THANK YOU” at the ceiling. And little Jess is bawling her eyes out, crumpling the hem of her blue dress.

Although momentarily frozen by the commotion, Poe and Rey exchange a look of amusement before helping each other stand.

As they make their way over to the gleeful circus, it becomes very clear that one child is not happy. 

Jess’s face is puffy from sobbing and she walks to her father with her arms open.

“Sweetpea, what’s wrong?” Poe scoops her up and dries her tears.

“Y--y--you were eating Rey!” She cries, gasping to fill her lungs.

Poe freezes. It never occurred to him that Jess might be too young to understand some of the things that adults do to show love.

Rey claps a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh. She fights to compose herself.

“I wasn’t hurting Rey, I promise.” Poe tries to sooth his daughter, but Jess just cries harder. She buries her head in his shoulder.

“He wasn’t eating me, Jess.” Rey bites down a smile, as she rubs Jess’s back lightly. “We can explain it to you when you’re a bit older ok?”

That seems to calm her but Jess is still pretty shaken.

Poe’s attention turns to his other children who are, at present, exchanging money.

Everyone is pressing cash into Rose’s hands. She laughs greedily, letting her tongue hang out.

“Pay up!” Rose barks at Beebee.

He sighs, yanking what looks like a one hundred dollar bill from his pocket and shoving it into her hands before folding his arms into a pout.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Poe is genuinely offended, “The hell is this?”

“We had a betting pool for when you two would finally get together.” 3PO said matter-of-factly.

Rey bursts out laughing, surprise and joy hitting her like an eighteen wheeler. Poe pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

“ _Oh my fucking God!_ ” He breathes.

The kids find this hilarious and burst into giggles.

“Language, Daddy.” Jess giggles at his shoulder, he’s still holding her.

“I was off by one day!” Beebee whines, throwing his hands in the hair.

“I fucking nailed it!” Rose is positively smug, counting her winnings

Poe can’t help but feel humbled, his kids surprise him to no end. The laughing chorus continues as his face changes from annoyance to suppressed amusement, to sheer mirth. At last he gives in and lets the laughter win him over. He looks at Rey, her sides are splitting and she’s practically glowing. Pulling her into his side he plants a kiss on her temple.

“Un-fucking real.” He shakes his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Slow Burn fulfillment. ;)
> 
> And the kids make a plan to keep Rey safe <3


	16. Home is Not a Place, It's People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, the children did a lot more than just bet on when Poe and Rey would come together.
> 
> The truth about Rey's connection to Muran comes out.
> 
> A plan is set in motion to protect Rey and the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to all you lovely people: I know I promised slow burn fulfillment this chapter, (it was outlined as part of this chapter) however, this chapter turned out to be very long. 9,000+ words. And it's a plot heavy chapter as well as slowburn fulfillment.
> 
> After consulting with some of my writing mentors, I have decided to cut this chapter in two parts, and post the second half (the intimate half) next week. This works better for my schedule, as I am currently also preparing content for DamereyCreations Week, which is approaching at the end of this month (So excited for that!). This will give me time to catch up on those projects!
> 
> I'll still be able to post one chapter a week, the only change is that slowburn fulfillment is being pushed out one week.
> 
> I hope this won't ruffle to many feathers! You're all so amazing and I would hate to cause any discomfort! I'll be ok if you need to vent at me. <3
> 
> Onward to the warnings:  
> -Graphic violence (it's brief). If you need to skip, it starts with: "Did you hear that?” Muran asks, shaking. and ends with "The last of her breath leaves her, as her eyes grow distant, far away, fixed on a point above Rey’s head." (the whole scene is in italics)  
> -There's a moment where Rey is upset and she needs to be held down. It isn't violent but it might be upsetting to some. You'll able to tell when it's coming.  
> -General cursing.
> 
> If this chapter makes anyone uncomfortable, feel free to DM me on Tumblr and I can tell you the plot points without the violence if you wish. <3

Laughter is all Poe can see and feel. It echoes through the ballroom, like a dream. With Rey tucked into his side, it’s like all the pieces of his heart are welding together, forming a whole.

“Great team work everyone!” 3PO declares, as the laughter settles.

The kids instantly sober, and glare at their brother.

“ _ Clam it 3PO!”  _ R2 elbows him in the chest. Hard.

“What? They deserve to know the truth, now that everything is out in the open.” 3PO bristles, rubbing his rib.

Poe looks at Rey who shrugs. He turns back to his kids, narrowing his eyes. “What’s going on?” His Captain’s voice is coming out.

The children shift uncomfortably, some biting their lips and others studying the floor.

“If you don’t tell me, right now,” Poe demands. “Then I will ground--”

It’s his turn to get elbowed; Rey glares at him.

That shuts him up. If Rey deems something too harsh--he’s learned--she’s usually right.

“We…” Beebee mumbles, fidgeting one of his pink converse. “We may have..helped things along.” He gestures vaguely at the couple before him.

“ _ What?!”  _ Poe and Rey say in unison.

“It was only a little bit!” Beebee raises his hands in defense. “God! Don’t get your panties in a bundle.”

“Traitors!” Poe cries in vexation.

“You don’t even know what we did!” R2 rebukes.

Poe opens his mouth to engage in a verbal battle, but Rey’s grip on his arm indicates he’s digging a hole, one which, climbing out of will prove to be impossible.

“We would be very delighted to know how you contributed.” Rey smiles gently at the children.

“Thank  _ you! _ ” Beebee answers Rey, while glaring at Poe, who bristles in response.

“Everyone, let’s sit down.” Rose declares.

Everyone takes their seats, cross legged on the floor. The children are across from Poe and Rey, but Little Jess stays in Poe’s lap.

R2 begins. “The first thing we did was to run a few tests. We started with activating a mechanical root while you were on one of your first morning runs together.”

“I got injured from that!” Poe objects, pouting.

This draws a giggle from the children.

“We knew you’d be upset, but the point of the exercise was to gage Rey’s reaction to your reaction.” 3PO adds thoughtfully, Then he turns to Rey. “No offense of course, but we didn’t know you then.”

Rey nodes magnanimously in understanding.

Poe scowls at the memory of his scraped knee. But nods in understanding at the recollection of the way Rey stood between him and R2, speaking her mind in that powerful yet endearing way.

“Instantly, we liked her reaction.” Rose continues. “Then our goal became focused on creating moments where the two of you would have to interact. That’s when I asked Rey to meet me in the kitchen. I bailed on purpose so you two would have to talk.” She grins, satisfied with herself.

Blushing at the memory, Rey gasps, smiling, in shock at the sheer genius.  _ So that’s how Switzerland ice cream time started.  _

“We liked how that went,” Beebee picks up where Rose left off. “So we coordinated another few interactions--”

“Question.” Poe interrupts, raising his hand, “How did you know how it  _ went?” _

“Cameras.” Beebee says in such a way as if to say  _ ‘duh’. _

Frozen with fear, Poe gulps, “Then you saw--”

“The towel drop.” The kids say in unison, and then collapse into giggles. Once again, high fiving each other.

_ “Fuck my life.”  _ Poe whispers under his breath. 

Rey is wheezing beside him. He softens at the joy in her eyes. Resisting the urge to reprimand his children, he chooses to listen as they regale their adventures in bringing the pair closer together. 

There’s oohing and aahing as each plot to help the pair along is revealed. 

The incident with the soap squirting directly into Rey’s eyes, is one in particular that Poe takes issue with. But Rey takes it with good humor, and Beebee assures Poe that there are no cameras in any bathrooms or bedrooms. The soap squirt was timed blindly with Poe passing Rey’s bathroom at the right moment.

“I liked that you held me afterwards.” Rey grins, biting her lip, nudging Poe in the ribs.

Rolling his eyes, he grunts, pulling her in to kiss her cheek. “I liked it too.” He whispers in her ear.

Rey shivers at the memory of being bare and slippery in his arms.

“Let’s not forget  _ my  _ contribution!” 3PO pipes in.

“You mean  _ our  _ contribution.” Rose turns on him, glowering.

There’s a momentary stand off between brother and sister before Rose gives in, indicating for 3PO to continue.

“Rose and I,” He clears his throat ceremoniously. “Used only the dance moves that Dad prefers when instructing Rey in preparation for the ball. So that, when you two chose to take the floor together, it would be...seamless.” He suppresses a giggle at the end.

A chorus of giggles erupts again from the group, Poe and Rey included. Rey’s face is crimson with the knowledge that cameras were in use during the ball. She cringes knowing that they had an audience for their canoodling session on the patio.

There’s a playful growl in her ear, she feels Poe tighten his arm around her.

“You’re welcome.” 3PO adds, smugly.

“A simple  _ thank you  _ would suffice.” Beebee adds, growing offended that Poe and Rey are at present in their own little world, whispering to each other.

“Thank you!” Poe says, finally turning to the group.

“Yes Thank you all!” Rey chimes in.

Poe and Rey break apart to offer gratitude. The children come around them, throwing their arms over the pair. They sway, laughing and giggling.

Beebee is the only one who doesn’t join, he is, at present, writing hurriedly on a small white board.

“Right, now onto more important business.” He clears his throat loudly to get their attention.

Holding up the white board for everyone to see, the group freezes. Poe swallows as he reads the words. Rey’s breathing changes to shallow and quick. 

The words screw fear into her chest. The sign reads:

_ The house is bugged. _

“Let’s celebrate in the tree house, shall we?” Beebee continues in an even tone.

* * *

A normal sized house, but in a tree; Rey thinks when she sees it. It’s definitely larger than any normal tree house should be. 

High in a grove of trees, about a mile from the house, set back from the lake, hidden in woods, sits a cozy log cabin. Complete with electricity and plumbing. 

Two stories, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a full kitchen. Rey is in awe. Poe explains he and Muran had it built it for the children years before her death. 

With the press of a button, a rope ladder elegantly descends. 

“Where’s Beebee?” Poe asks after everyone is assembled in the cozy living room.

“He’s getting snacks.” R2 pipes in.

Sighing Poe walks to a small control panel on the wall. Pressing a button, the intercom crackles to life. “Beebee, hurry up!”

“Patience is a virtue!” Is the crisp reply.

“Not right now it isn’t!” He barks into the mic.

Within moments, Beebee returns, drones in tow, laden with snacks. Coming up through the trap door, using his hand, Beebee signals the drones to park in the living room. They’re cargo is cookies, chips, soda, candy--every good thing that will keep them fueled for a long night of planning.

“How did you do that?” Poe asks, mystified, gesturing with his hand, similar to how Beebee moved to call the drones.

“I have a chip planted in my hand.” Beebee says nonchalantly, grabbing a cylinder of sprinkles and popping it open.

“What?” Poe blinks. “Did you put it in there yourself?” His tone is carrying a charge now.

“Relax, Dad. I knew what I was doing.” He smacks his mouth obnoxiously. 

Poe’s nostrils flare at the thought of his kid performing surgery on himself but Rey’s gentle touch on his arm cools him down.

Poe and Rey take the couch with Jess and Dio. 3PO, Rose and R2 take arm chairs or the floor.

While the group feasts on junk food, Beebee stands before the group to explain the predicament with the First Order. 

Hot, agonizing fear burns in Rey’s stomach when she learns of the words exchanged between Ben and Palpatine. The very fact that Ben was at the ball is sickening enough. Rey knows exactly what Palpatine means by  _ ‘the tape’  _ and that sooner or later she will have to reveal her true role in the demise of Muran and that her real name isn’t Kenobi.

Poe doesn’t notice that Rey’s face grows pale or that she grows increasingly quiet. He is too absorbed in listening to Beebee, while eating Cheetos with chopsticks, determined to master the skill to avoid any more red powdery claws.

When Poe was in town looking for Rey, the children combed the footage from the ball. Turns out, there was more than one conversation between Ben and Palpatine. Beebee explains that the First Order is employing the Knights of Ren to kidnap the kids as ransom for the tape, in addition to the order to ‘silence’ Rey.

At mention of the tape, Rey’s stomach snarls, but no one hears it. In fact, no one asks about the tape. Beebee goes on to say they scoured the house for said tape but couldn’t find it. 

She finds emotion tightening in her throat at the thought. These good wonderful people deserve to know the truth. She silently debates with herself; a nuclear war rages in her heart as she waits for an opening to speak.

Beebee continues the narrative. The children already have a plan in motion. As part of the cover, They’ve already called ‘Aunt Zorii’ and booked her stage for two nights from now, to perform as a family.

“Aunt Zorii?” Poe interrupts, shocked at the familial term.

“Yeah she’s cool now.” Beebee continues. 

There’s a murmur of approval from the children.

“She owes me fifty bucks,” Rose pipes up. “She got in on the betting pool for you two after the ball.” She says through a mouthful of oreo. 

Poe’s mouth falls open, Cheeto dust falls onto his lap. Rey’s eyes widen.

“Bitch better have my money.” Rose laughs, popping in another Oreo. She shrugs, motioning for Beebee to continue with sharing the plan.

Poe is too stunned to speak and Rey is growing increasingly more nervous as Beebee’s voice babbles on, explaining the plan. An invite was sent to the entire town for the family show, sure to attract the attention of the First Order. If the Dameron children go missing before then, it will be too suspicious. This buys them a few days to prepare for an escape.

“An escape?” Poe asks through a mouthful. “Can’t we just call the local government and they can step in and protect us?”

“Already looked into it. The Police department and all of its staff have been temporarily and indefinitely relieved of duty and replaced...by the First Order.” Beebee replies. “It’s the same for the whole state.”

A heavy silence threatens the air. All chewing ceases as the truth sets in.

They’re cornered; check mate. The First Order thought this through. If help is closed off from them, then...

They must leave their home. The Government is too powerful to take on.

Poe looks around at the faces of his children, each filled with fear but courage also.

Tears well up in Rey’s eyes, salt stings her cheeks as she watches. She doesn’t not want to be the reason this family will be uprooted and homeless.

“Where will we go?” He asks into the silence.

“Already looked into that too.” Beebee continues. “Canada. We’ll need to go through the mountains on foot, everyone will be searching for us. My drones can carry our packs, and screw up the tracking of any First Order Planes.”

Hanging his head in his hands, Poe sighs. His home, his belongings, all of it, must be left behind.

“I’m not afraid, Daddy.” Jess climbs into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. He plants a kiss on her head.

“You would be okay to leave our home? Everything?” He asks the room.

There’s a general consensus, the children nod in solidarity. 

Rey’s heart is writhing.

“But...” Poe’s voice cracks, “We don’t even know what the First Order wants with the tape. We don’t even know what the tape contains. Or if it exists. What if this is a misunderstanding--”

“It’s not.” Rey’s voice is weak, but Poe stops at the sound, taking in her red eyes. “It’s  _ me _ they want.”

She’s trembling, but she carefully pulls a small device from her pocket. She can feel seven pairs of eyes track her movement; to her it feels like drills on her skin. “This is what they’re after.” Tears betray her as she sets the item on the low coffee table in front of her.

Concern pulls at Poe’s features, he gently scoots Jess off his lap to take Rey in his arms.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. Can you tell us what this is?” He speaks gently, holding her to him as she sobs into his shoulder.

Rey tries to memorize the way his arms feel, knowing full well that as soon as she opens her mouth to speak, there’s no going back. She’ll have to accept any outcome, even if it means exile from Poe’s loving embrace. 

“I…” She begins shakily, wiping her eyes as she pulls back to face the room. “I was…”

The warmth of Poe’s arm stays around her as she begins to speak.

“I was there When Muran died.”

Small gasps travel through the group and when Rey looks at Poe his eyes carry shock and confusion and it  _ kills  _ her.

“Muran knew about Palpatine’s plan. Somehow she got a recording of it.” Rey has to pause to gulp down sobs. “The Knights of Ren hunted her for it. I wasn’t sure if your Muran was the same one that I saw die, but then I found the tape.” She gestures to it weakly, “Found it in her sewing room, in the exact drawer she described.”

She can’t look at Poe, she’s to ashamed. Her next words, she delivers quickly. “They want me and the tape, I’ll turn myself in and then you’ll be safe. No one has to die on my account.”

Faster than a strike of lightning, Rey grabs the tape and bolts to the trap door. She flings it open and practically slides down the ladder before Poe can fully process what’s happened.

“Rey, wait!” He cries, dashing after her.

His hands sting as he hurries down the roped ladder. “Rey! Stop--I--please! Don’t do this!” He shouts as he lands on the forest floor. It’s dark but he can see her form disappearing into the trees.

Pushing himself, he runs like he’s never run in his life. She has always been faster but when it really counts, Poe has another level.

Her sobs echo through the forest ahead; he’s gaining on her. “Rey, don’t run! I--I--God--I can’t lose you again. Stop. Stop. STOP! PLEASE!”

Rey leans on her toes, determined to get away. She would rather die than face Poe. Hasn’t she already hurt him enough? Her name is screeching from his lips. His footsteps pound closer, she’s losing steam. A strong hand grips the back of her shirt. He pulls her into him and they fall together. The breath in her lungs is momentarily dispelled as her back hits the earth. Skidding slightly, he lands on top of her. 

She flails, trying to push him off and run free. “Get off!”

“No! Please, sweetheart, don’t fight me. Stop it!” His voice is urgent, not angry. Concern is carved into his features by the pale moonlight.

“Let me go!” She cries, clawing at the earth to escape.

“I love you! I’m not letting you go!” He sobs, pinning her wrists on either side of her.

She stills at his words but she’s still weeping bitterly. “You’ll hate me when I tell you.” She whimpers.

“Please believe me when I say there is nothing that will make me stop loving you.” He’s still panting but his tone is gentle.

She resumes her fruitless struggle against him, helplessly, before she gives up, breathless and tear stricken. At last, she stills and he releases her wrists to pull her into his arms. She curls into his lap. He holds her tenderly against him. His hands come to hold her face and he kisses her deeply.

“I love you.” He rests his forehead against hers. “If you were really there when Muran died, then I’m relieved she wasn’t alone in her final moments.”

It’s quiet except for their soft sobs as they cling to one another. A light breeze ruffles the trees, and the waves of the lake lap gently on the shore nearby. After a time that could have been a few minutes or an hour, Rey lifts her head from his shoulder.

“I can’t just let you leave your home because of me.” She whispers, and the look in his eyes makes her weak because it’s filled with love.

He gently lifts her hand to touch the locket around her neck; he closes her fingers around it with his hands encasing hers. “Home is not a place, it’s people.”

* * *

Somehow Poe convinces her to return to the treehouse. He settles next to her on the couch, keeping his arm around her. 

“I’m sorry I ran.” She apologizes to the group, twisting her hands.

There’s a chorus of “It’s ok!” and “We love you!” from the children. Rey winces, because she thinks they won’t love her once she’s told them the truth about what happened.

“You all deserve to know what happened to your mother.” Rey swallows, her throat is dryer than the Sahara desert. “If you wish to know, I will tell you now.”

Solemn nodding follows.

Taking a deep breath, Rey leans into Poe’s strength. Trusting that he will still love her when he knows the truth, she sets her jaw and begins to speak.

Five years ago, Rey’s Father died of a heart attack. She spent the winter alone, grieving. She was living in Boston at the time. She had no other family and few friends. 

Working at a seamstress shop, she was barely making ends meet. Every night, she would walk down to the docks and sit on a bench to look out over the water. It was the only way she felt close to her father; He was a sailor.

Her grief counselor suggested she take up a hobby. So on a bright morning, in the month of May, 2015, she registered for a Zumba class.

It was there she met Muran. 

“We ended up dancing next to each other for each class. She was so pretty, with her dark hair and skin. And she could  _ really  _ dance!” Rey smiles at the memory.

The children sigh and smile as their eyes fill with wonder; Poe smiles too.

Rey continues. Muran noticed Rey was shy and withdrawn, and not interacting very much, if at all, with the others in the class.

“I don’t know if it was out of pity or genuine friendship, but she asked me to coffee one day. That’s when we became friends. We did all sorts of activities together.” Rey beams.

“Like what?” Rose asks, looking eager. The children chime in, dying to know any crumb of information about their mother.

“Well, Muran said she was only in town for a few weeks, on a mission. She was a pilot, like this one.” Rey gestures to Poe who preens in a ridiculous way that makes the kids laugh.

“We went shopping together.” Rey continues, “She really had a good fashion sense, just like you, Rose.”

Rose Beams and 3PO claps her on the back.

Rey shares that Muran took her bowling, and to a local paint night. They even went dancing at a bar and got shit faced. Once. Rey emphasizes. That sparks uproarious laughter among the children.

Muran spoke often of her family in Vermont and how she missed them.

“Until then, I never had any real girlfriends to hang out with. I only knew her for a few weeks but somehow, in that short amount of time, my grieving became more bearable and I opened up to the world again.” 

Poe’s eyes mist at the words and his arm becomes more snug around Rey. 

Rey pauses, steadying her breath. She knows what comes next; she’s been dreading this part. Her head is spinning but she steals herself. 

On June 5th, Rey sat on the dock alone, it was very late. The stars were bright and the moon illuminated the silhouettes of the boats, bobbing up and down in the light waves.

Rey heard footsteps approaching, it was Muran. She was dressed in her uniform. She took the seat next to Rey and explained she was waiting for a boat, and that she had a package to deliver.

They sat together for a while talking, when suddenly, Muran jumped up.

_ “Did you hear that?” Muran asks, shaking. Her eyes darting all over the docks, squinting at the boats. _

_ A creeping feeling edges its way into Rey’s heart. “No, what is it?” _

_ “Hide. Now.” The urgency in Muran’s voice is frightening. _

_ “But--” _

_ “Do as I say. Get behind the lobster traps. Now!” It’s a command. _

_ Rey ducks behind the traps crouching low, keeping Muran in view. _

_ “Well, if it isn’t the Knights-of-Fucking Ren.” Muran sneers into the dark. _

_ Three dark figures peel away from the shadows and slowly approach her. Their faces are shrouded in dark masks, the only skin visible is their hideous tattoos that brand their forearms. _

_ “We know what you’re hiding.” The tallest one barks.  _

_ “Give us the tape and we’ll let you live.” Another one adds. _

_ “We know that’s a lie.” Muran spits. “Let’s dance.” _

_ Horrified and frozen, Rey watches as Muran fights for her life. Until now, Rey had been oblivious of Muran’s martial art skills. She easily slices down her attackers, until their moaning on the ground. Panting, Muran sighs in relief. But just then, one of the figures on the ground trips her and holds her down. _

_ Two of the Knights keep her pinned to the dock, muffling her screams, while the third brandishes a knife. _

_ “Long live Palpatine.” He growls before violently stabbing her until she is still. _

_ Rey chokes down her screams. Tears flee her eyes at the horror. Her friend is being murdered before her eyes. _

_ The Knights of Ren dig through Muran’s pockets until they find a small device. Laying on the dock, they stomp it to smithereens and then vanish into the shadows. _

_ “Rey.” A weak voice, barely a whisper is calling out for her. _

_ Rey is shaking with silent sobs, she chances a glance over the lobster traps, checking if the coast is clear. Muran is sprawled on dock, losing blood at an alarming rate. _

_ “Rey.” Slightly stronger, and more urgent. _

_ Slowly Rey comes to Muran’s side, her hands hovering over her, unsure of what to do. _

_ “Listen to me,” Muran continues haltingly, coughing blood. “Find the tape, it’s our only shot…” Her voice is growing weaker by the second. “Bottom drawer, lion knob...Please.” _

_ But Rey’s sobs are too intense for her to answer. What is Muran saying? It doesn’t make any sense. _

_ “Promise me.” Muran eye’s are wild with urgency. _

_ “I’ll try.” Rey whimpers, but she isn’t sure what Muran is asking. _

_ “Tell my family I love them.” A single tear crawls from her eye and trails through blood on her check. _

_ “I promise.” Rey sobs, cradling Muran’s head.  _

_ Her lungs sputter once and then she stills. The last of her breath leaves her, as her eyes grow distant, far away, fixed on a point above Rey’s head. _

Rey feels seven pairs of arms come around her as she hangs her head in her hands. The Damerons hold her, letting her fall apart, shedding tears of their own alongside her.

“Thank you.” Poe whispers through his soft sobs. “For being with her, in the end.”

Rey is too overcome to answer. They stay like that for a long while, embracing Rey untils she calms.

* * *

Poe and Rey walk to each bedroom in the mansion, seeing that the children have what they need for the night. For the time being, they are safe from the First Order, by way of the planned performance at Zorii’s bar in two days. Beebee’s drones circle the mansion and the grounds ready to notify the family the second an intruder arrives. R2’s mechanical roots are activated around the property as well, sensing every vibration under the ground and lake.

It’s nearly eleven o’clock and Rey’s body is seething with exhaustion from crying and from the excitement of the day.

She fights to keep her eyes open as Poe helps her tuck the covers over a snoring Jess and slowly back out of the room, closing the door without a sound.

“We should get some sleep, tomorrow will be busy.” Rey yawns.

The way Poe is looking at her gives her gooseflesh. His eyes are intent and serious.

“I thought…” He trails off, rubbing his neck with his hand. “I--I could...join you in your room...tonight?” He finishes, swallowing.

A flush creeps up Rey’s neck as she considers. She and Poe still had not a single moment alone since their kiss in the ballroom. She knows he’ll be wanting to talk about it. The idea of him in her bed makes her knees weak but then again, they did confess their feelings and they’ve put this conversation off for far too long.

“I would never force you to let me stay.” He adds quickly, reading her silence as discomfort. “I can stay in my own--”

“No, no.” Rey shakes her head. “Stay with me. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> And now for REAL: Next week...SLOWBURN FULFILLMENT


	17. For Here You Are, Standing There, Loving Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey have a heart to heart conversation.
> 
> Preparation for leaving the mansion is underway.
> 
> The Treehouse proves useful for more than just avoiding the ears of the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the one we've all been waiting for!
> 
> Without further ado, I give you, slow burn fulfillment.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> If you need to skip, it starts with, '“I know. And I will.” She nods.' and ends with, '“I love you.” He whispers into her ear before meeting her eyes.'

Rey changes into her sweatpants and T-shirt. She’s grateful that Poe picked up her suitcase from the motel after he found her at the bar earlier that night. Brushing her teeth takes longer than usual, and she can’t figure out why. She runs a brush through her hair a few times, frowning at her face in the mirror. 

_Good enough._ She sighs, too tired to care about her looks. It’s been a long day of one catharsis after another. Turning off the bathroom light, she perches on the side of the bed to wait for Poe.

This conversation has been weighing on her mind all day. Her insides are writhing but she steals herself. Rey is grateful that Beebee confirmed there are no First Order Bugs in her bedroom. Still they will have to speak quietly.

A few moments later there’s a gentle knock at her door. As she swings it open, the wind of it lifts her hair. Poe looks cozy in his pajamas. He’s hugging his favorite pillow with one arm and his curls are boyishly mussed.

He smiles shyly. “May I come in?”

Odd how her heart rate responds to that.

“Yeah.” She steps aside and closes the door behind him.

Silence falls as they stand there stupidly. _This is Poe. Relax!_ Rey shakes herself. “What side do you want?” Her mouth feels dry.

“Huh?” 

“The Bed. What side?” She gestures weakly.

“Oh! Um, I guess I’ll take the side that faces the windows.” He’s nodding too much. “That way if anyone breaks in I can stop them before they get to you.” He offers a lopsided smile. But inwardly he’s cursing himself for freaking her out. Wincing, he braces for a rebuff.

“Sounds good.” She shrugs, attempting to be nonchalant. 

Why is her entire being choosing to be excruciatingly nervous right now? They’ve shared a bed before, when she was injured. _That was different, out of necessity, that was._ This time it’s _intentional._ Rey shivers to think of the meaning of that word.

“Um...I--I’ll just…” Poe gestures to the bed, walking to his side, placing his pillow. Drawing the covers he climbs in, Rey follows suit on her side.

It shouldn’t be this awkward--sharing a bed with the person you love--but Rey is powerless against all of her frightful imaginings. Her mind escapes her, running wild, turning every possibility into a monstrous outcome. She worries what Poe thinks of her now that he knows about Muran. They’ve only just confessed their love earlier today, so it’s likely Poe will need time before he can truly be with anyone, Rey reasons.

“Where’d you go?” He asks gently, bringing her back from her reverie, reaching across to take her hand, his warm fingers brush hers.

“I’m...I--I....” She loses her words at the feeling of his tender touch. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to save Muran.” Her face twists in grief. “You should be angry that I chose to hide instead of fight.”

Poe doesn’t answer, he just hauls himself over to her side of the bed and pulls her against him. Her face fits perfectly in the crook of his neck. “If you only knew, the peace you gave me when you told me what happened.” He whispers in her ear as he rubs her back.

“Really?” her voice cracks. Her eyes are exhausted from crying all day, but tears persist anyway.

“Questions that have been rattling around in my head, for five years, are now quiet for the first time.” His voice is so tender.

Rey pulls back to examine his face, surely he’s mad underneath that though.

“I’m serious.” He reassures her, sensing her question. “Now I understand why Muran couldn’t tell me about the tape or about why she’d be gone for two weeks. She was protecting me, and the kids.”

“You’re not even a little bit mad at me?” Rey’s eyebrows come together.

“No. I’m mad at Palpatine.” His eyes drift far away. 

They lie like that for a while, with his hands brushing through her hair and tracing her back. After several moments, his eyes soften and focus on her face. A hint of smile curls at his lips; this flushes heat through her being. Her hands rest on his chest feeling the hardness of his muscles beneath his soft t-shirt. His face is so soft, so loving, as his eyes gently search hers. She squirms under his gaze and another wave of guilt grips her.

“I’m sorry.” She says again, her lip quivering. “I left without saying goodbye.”

“Don’t.” His whispers tenderly, tracing her lip with his thumb.

“Don’t what?”

“Apologize for things that aren’t your fault.” There’s real agony in his eyes. “I should have broken it off with Zorii ages ago. It wasn’t fair to keep you waiting.”

“That’s not why I left.” It’s her turn to hold the agony. “I left to protect you. You and the kids could be killed because of me.” She looks anywhere but his eyes.

His hands move to frame her face and brush her cheeks softly with his thumbs. “Don’t.” He whispers again, still so softly.

“Don’t what!?” 

“Protect me. Let me protect you now.” He kisses her forehead. “And don’t look away, please. It makes me think that you don’t believe me when I say I love you.” His voice is still so tender.

She meets his eyes, they’re so warm and bright and bursting with love for her. A small sob escapes her lips. Poe’s arms come around her and he gently rolls on top of her, taking care not to crush her. Shifting his weight to free his hand, he caresses her cheek and plants a kiss there. Her arms are snug around his back fisting into his shirt as he leans into her ear to whisper.

“You’re my reason, Rey. The reason I opened to the world again.” He lifts his head to meet her eyes.

They’re so bright, the light pierces her soul. She feels herself curling into his words, accepting them, embracing them. It’s wonderful and powerful, and overwhelming to be so close to him and to hear his loving words.

“Let me learn how to be that reason for you, now.” He rests his forehead on hers.

“How do I do that?” She whispers.

“Reach for me when you need to be comforted, and I’ll lay my bare skin on you, and hold you until you feel whole again.” He nuzzles her and their breath mingles.

She shivers at his every word, letting it fill her up.

“When we leave this place, I want there to be no question that you are part of this family.” He continues, kissing her forehead. “God! I just--need you--I love you!” He presses his forehead to hers. 

“I love you too!” Rey can barely speak, her cup is overflowing with joy. It’s so strange and so right.

He kisses her sweetly, and chills well up through her chest.

Poe pulls back to whisper. “I know what I want, And I want you to lead this family with me.” 

“Are--are you?--what?” She can hardly believe his words.

“Marry me, Rey.” He breathes, eyes pleading and pouring love into her.

The question hits her like a burst of the brightest colors. This man before her is offering something she’s desired and feared her whole life; A chance to belong, to be a part of something that will remove her from the pattern of running away. 

Rey’s about to open her mouth when the door bangs open and they startle out of their swirling desires.

“I can’t sleep!” Jess whines, dragging her blanket to the bed and climbing up.

“Ugh!” Poe whines; disappointment barrels through his features.

Thankfully, Poe shifts so when Jess looks up she only sees them lying next to each other.

“I can’t sleep either!” Dio adds, charging in after her and bounding to the bed.

In succession, every child in the house lumbers into the bedroom jiggling the bed as they settle around Poe and Rey.

 _“Perfect fucking timing.”_ Poe grumbles, bristling.

Rose and Beebee take the foot of the bed and the other four line up like spoons in a drawer next to Poe and Rey. little arms grab and snuggle.

“Some space please!” Poe props himself up on one elbow to remove little arms from himself and Rey. “And maybe knock next time?” Annoyance is glaring in his tone.

He pulls Rey close and grumpily wraps himself around her protectively.

“Geez, cool down! Mr. Prickles!” Beebee grumbles and the other children agree as they settle in around the couple.

Rey can’t help but giggle at Poe’s mood. It’s endearing to her. And with the children around them, she’s never felt happier. 

Poe is visibly bummed that his proposal was overshadowed by his kids. Playfulness seizes Rey and what she does next surprises him.

“Hey you guys,” Rey pipes up cheerily. “Your Dad just asked me to marry him and I’m about to answer!” 

“What?!” All six of them sit straight up. 

“Oh my god!” Beebee shrieks with joy.

“Get ready to pay up, everyone!” Rose claps her hands together.

“Shut up!” R2 Cries.

Silence.

Poe opens his mouth in shock. He tries to speak but nothing comes out. Rey grins, moving to hold his face with her hands. She watches his handsome features change from shock to love.

“Poe Dameron…” Rey whispers, strokes his cheeks with her thumbs.

Poe sucks in a sharp breath, tears clouding his eyes. The children clutch each other, mouths hanging open in shock and anticipation.

“...Yes.” Rey smiles.

The children screech, bouncing the bed. Rey has to cover her ears as Poe pulls her in for a slobbering kiss. It’s definitely more gooey than he wants the kids to see, But he doesn’t care. At the sight of the kiss, the kids scream louder.

“Ugh!”

“Gross!”

“Get a room!” R2 yells, swatting them with a pillow. Which starts a chain of swatting from the others.

“Hey! We were here first!” Poe retorts. Which sparks uproarious laughter. “Cut it out!”

Jess is crying again.

“Sweetpea, your Dad isn’t eating me, it’s ok.” Rey soothes, pulling Jess to snuggle between her and Poe.

The group collapses into giggles and Poe fiercely and playfully commands his children to be calm. Finally they settle and the energy in the room is peaceful and full of joy and hope for the future. 

Rey isn’t accustomed to being this happy. She also isn’t accustomed to losing sleep over said happiness. With the kids snoring around her She snuggles into Poe who won’t stop kissing her face or whispering “I love you.” She whispers it back every time, the words never wear down, and never become less potent.

“Poe?” Rey whispers when she’s sure the children are asleep.

“Yeah Sunshine?” He mumbles, half asleep, kissing her nose.

“When did you have in mind? For the wedding.” She wonders, realizing they will be on the road in two nights.

“Tomorrow, obviously.”

* * *

The first half of the next day is spent preparing for departure from the mansion. They do so quietly, using code words because they know the First Order is listening.

Bags are packed and camping gear is hauled up from the basement. Rey hasn’t camped in years, neither has Poe. But they’re confident they can figure it out on the fly.

School will be starting for the kids in a few days but Poe calls the Superintendent's office with the lie that he will be pulling his kids out and using only private tutors.

Rose has been hesitating about telling Finn that she would be leaving. With him being an officer in the First Order, she doesn’t know for sure if he’s in on Palpatine’s scheme. She summons Poe and Rey to the treehouse to talk privately.

“Dad, I can’t just leave without saying goodbye.” Tears fall and she curls in on herself, on the couch.

“I’m so sorry, Rose.” His arms come around her. “We can’t risk it, we don’t know who’s side he’s on.”

“I haven’t told Cara either.” Rey adds, hugging Rose from the other side. “I don’t know who’s side she’s on. But maybe, depending on how things go, we can send word to Cara and Finn once we’re safe.”

That seems to calm Rose but she’s still heavy with grief at leaving without letting her boyfriend know.

* * *

In the afternoon, Rey dresses in her white maxi dress. Rose braids flowers in her hair and helps her with simple make up. Butterflies have a field day in her stomach but she doesn’t care, she’s never been happier. Never in her most fantastical dreams did she imagine she’d find a partner who would fit her so well. She’s only known Poe a few months, but in that time, she saw everything she needed to in order to take this leap with him. 

The kids dress up too, the boys with dress shirts sloppily tucked into their pants. 3PO insists on a bowtie for himself. 

Rose and Jess wear matching blue sun dresses. Rey makes each boy a simple corsage with wildflowers. Poe choses a simple white dress shirt and black pants. He attempts to tame his curls with little effect, but finds he doesn’t care. Rey likes it that way anyway.

Loading into the van, they truck over to the town hall. It’s a quiet, intimate ceremony, right there in the clerk’s office. 

Even with all the wealth in the world, at her fingertips, Rey couldn’t have imagined a more wonderful ceremony. She doesn’t need a monstrous event, with a band and caterers and propriety. The world around her blurs and she can only see and hear Poe when he recites the vows. When he speaks, the vows don’t sound formulaic at all, the words pierce her soul, fill her with love and trust. 

Under the fluorescent lights of the office, It’s campy and last minute and somehow just the right fit for them. 

The words feel so right as she says “I do”. The string of fate binds their hearts as the bond is heated and cooled. Poe regards her with wonder, like she’s fire and storm, causing a rush of heat through her chest. Their eyes flood with tears as they regard each other for the first time as Husband and Wife.

He kisses her sweetly, holding her to him as the children cheer.

Too tired to cook, they pick up pizza on the way home. As the sun sets, they lounge on the porch eating and laughing. Singing away the afternoon with mouths full of cheese.

After all is said and done, the kids are tucked in, and the house is quiet. Poe and Rey are alone at last, standing in the hallway after tucking Jess in and closing her door without a sound.

Rey’s heart is suddenly pounding, skipping beats. Poe’s eyes are heavy with something, and not something bad. Never taking his eyes from her, his hand comes to rest on her waist pulling her closer. The other hand traces her cheek gently. Where his fingers brush, she shivers at the trails of heat. Resting his forehead to hers, he kisses her nose.

“Come with me.” He whispers, lowering his hand to take hers.

She lets him guide her to her room, where he gently closes the door behind them and turns to take her in his arms. He lifts her up, swinging her in a circle. Rey squeals with laughter at the rush. He sets her down slowly, letting her body slide down his.

She wraps her legs around his torso and he pulls her to the bed and sits on the edge so she straddles him.

Still breathless from the spin, she blushes at the growing friction beneath her seat. Rey squirms inwardly at the look in his eyes. He’s hungry, but not in a selfish way. Warm hands rest on her hips, with his fingertips pressing in, making her muscles contract.

Her hands pull gently on his soft curls as he nuzzles her.

“My wife.” He smiles, dotting a row of kisses on her jaw.

He runs his nose down her neck and she sighs into the feeling.

“Poe.” A thought occurs to her as he’s nibbling her ear.

“Yes, my love?” He whispers into her ear.

“What are the chances of us being...interrupted?” She’s thinking of the children.

Poe stops short and raises his head to meet her eyes. “Well,” He grins slightly, pulling her to sit higher on him. “We will have to be very quiet.”

Rey’s hands rest against his chest, her fingers undo the first button of his shirt. She slides her hand beneath the fabric and his eyes close at the feeling. Strong hands slide down her back and hold her bottom.

“Or we could go to the tree house.” He whispers with visibly excruciating self control.

“I choose tree house.” 

* * *

Rey’s nerves spike on the way to the treehouse when she realizes, she’s never _been_ with anyone. She never had the time to get to know anyone when she was on the run. Any relationships she had were fleeting and remained on the surface. Fooling around is one thing, but she never made it so far to be fully intimate with anyone.

“Let’s look at the stars!” Poe says with excitement in his eyes as he pulls her through the trap door.

He guides her to the balcony connected to the master bedroom. 

Warm arms wrap around her waist from behind as they take in the view together. The sky is stunning when she looks up; it steals her breath. Stars are strung across a velvet sky, and the trees whisper in the warm breeze. The lake shimmers under the power of the full moon. 

They stand quietly for a while, listening to night and feeling each other’s embrace. Poe brushes his nose along her neck, kissing lightly.

She shivers, her nerves taking hold. 

Poe senses her unease and gently turns her to face him, taking her face in his hands. “What is it?” He asks tenderly.

“It’s just...I’ve...I--I’ve never been _with_ anyone _._ ” Her voice quakes.

“Oh.” Poe nods in understanding, still regarding her reverently. “We don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to. I’m happy just to be near you.”

She nearly melts into the balcony from his gentleness. “I want this.” She nods. “I’m just, I’m...I’m more nervous than I thought.”

Taking one of her hands he carefully presses it to his heart; it’s practically short circuiting with an uncanny speed.

Rey looks up at him, confused.

“See?” He says gently. “You’re not the only one who’s nervous. And _I’ve_ actually done it before.”

She smiles shyly and she feels her nerves loosen their hold slightly.

“Will it hurt?” She asks.

“Just a pinch, I think, when I enter.” Still gently. “But we don’t have to do anything, I mean it.” He says again squeezing her hand against his chest.

“But I want to.” She persists, swallowing. 

Her heart is fluttering like a leaf. 

“Let’s see what we can do to ease that fear first.” He smiles warmly, still sensing her unease. 

Poe gently guides her into his arms and he rests his hands on her waist while her arms come around his neck.

“Do you know when I first started loving you?” He asks, lacing his fingers together on her lower back.

She shakes her head, and curiosity is a welcome feeling against her raging nerves.

“When you set my kitchen on fire on your first day.” He snorts down a laugh as she swats his shoulder.

“I’ll have you know, That _I_ didn’t set the kitchen on fire.” She reproaches playfully. “Your conniving children did.” She adds primly. “ _And_ it wasn’t my first day either.” 

“They did no such thing.” Poe gives her a dubious look.

“I assure you they did, you see, that cup of gasoline was handed to me by a child, and I believed it was water.” She sticks up her chin.

Poe blinks for a moment, “What?” Realization hitting him like molten lava. “They’re grounded, all of them.” He says flatly, sighing.

Rey laughs at his crumpled posture. “Good luck with that. I don’t see how it will work when we’re on the road tomorrow night.”

Poe grunts in defeat, before pulling her in for a kiss. “Still, they shouldn’t have endangered you.” He mumbles into her lips. Rey sighs into his lips, her nerves are slipping away, through the cracks and being replaced by comfort and peace. The cricket song fills the night for them as they sway together.

“Do you know when I first started loving you?” Rey asks, pulling back slightly.

“Tell me.” Poe says, kissing her nose quickly, keeping his arms snug around her waist.

“The first time we raced back to the house and I won.” She bites her lip at the memory of him in his running shorts.

“I let you win.” He says matter of factly.

“You can keep telling yourself that.” She retorts.

Their familiar sarcasm is comfortable for her and she giggles. Poe chases her laughter with his lips, kissing her deeply.

After a moment, he pulls away and his eyes look sad. His hands brush her back, keeping her pressed against him. “I was cruel to you, when you first arrived.”

Playfulness seizes Rey and her eyes narrow devilishly. “Well, Captain. You could...make it up to me.” She bites her lip.

“Sweetheart, please call me Poe. I don’t want formal-” He stops at the look in her eyes. “ _Oh!_ ” He clears his throat for dramatic effect. “ _Miss Kenobi!_ You’ve nearly burned down my house and you should be punished accordingly!” 

Rey giggles at his acting but secretly shivers at his Captain’s voice. She finds it to be dreadfully handsome and arousing. 

He surges forward to kiss her tenderly, unable to stay character. “I’ll never use that tone with you again, Sunshine, I promise.” He whispers resting his forehead to hers.

“Oh.” Rey pouts, “But I like your Captain’s voice.” She smiles her private shy smile.

Poe growls at her coy expression. “I will only use it when I am very happy or very upset. And I promise I will never say anything cruel.” He kisses her nose.

“Deal!” She bounces.

She smiles as his lips find hers again. After a few moments of sharing lazy kisses, she whispers into his ear as he kisses her neck. “Poe?”

“Yes?” He mumbles, kissing her neck.

“I think I’m ready now.” She breathes, finding her nerves at tolerable level at last.

Poe growls in response.

The sound makes her stomach swoop, but she clenches her resolve. 

He tenderly pulls back to read her face.

“I think I’ll use the bathroom and then meet you inside?” She asks.

“Sounds good.” He kisses her hand.

* * *

The pounding of Rey’s heart is steady as she washes her face. She undoes the braid that Rose helped her with earlier. She digs through the bag that was haphazardly packed before she and Poe left for the tree house. She brushes her teeth, checking them once, twice, three times.

She scrunches her nose in the mirror. Should she change into something else? She has a lace bra and one thong. _Nah._ She thinks. Her maxi dress is soft against her skin, like a nightgown. 

She removes her underwear, they’re very wet. She feels naked without them, even with her dress flowing at her ankles. 

With one last look in the mirror she enters the bedroom.

Poe stands when she enters, holding his hand out to her. She takes it and he leads her close.

“Before we do anything. I need you to know.” He tucks lock of her hair behind her ear before continuing. His eyes pierce with something fierce but loving. “If there is anything that we do that hurts or makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me.”

There’s an earnest worry in his eyes and it makes her heart squeeze.

“I know. And I will.” She nods.

He kisses her sweetly and brushes her cheeks. “May I undress you?” he whispers.

“Yes.” She finds her voice to be breathy with excitement.

He gently walks her back, guiding her to sit on the bed. His hands trail her form down to her feet, and he carefully removes her shoes, reverently places them to the side. His fingers collect the hem of her dress and slide it up her legs. When his hands reach her hips, he gasps.

“You’re not wearing…”

“I took them off.” she grins playfully while her fingers gently card through his hair.

“Were you--were they off...all day?” His eyes wide.

“No.” She laughs.

“Mrs. Dameron.” He grins darkly. His lids are suddenly heavy and he kisses her while digging his hands into her hips, circling and caressing. His clever tongue slides into her mouth, drawing a soft moan. He only breaks the kiss to lift her dress over her head and place it aside carefully.

Being naked in front of him is not new to her. He must have helped her dress a million times when she was injured. But he let’s his eyes travel her curves this time. She finds she isn’t afraid.

“Oh Rey.” He breathes as his eyes roll over her. “You’re so beautiful.” He returns to kissing her. “Can I touch you?”

The ache between her legs is growing and she says her yes. Roughened hands run down her shoulders and unclip her bra, pulling it away. One of his hands caresses into the flesh of her breast. She sighs at the feeling. Wet lips travel down her neck and close around a nipple. His tongue swirls and his teeth graze--his mouth is so talented. His kisses draw lower, while his fingers skitter up and down her thighs. 

The pads of his fingers brush every curve of her body; her back, arms, chest, and legs; trailing heat as they go, so slowly and tenderly. He plants kisses sporadically on her skin. She moans softly as she lets him explore, while resting her head on his shoulder, weaving her fingers into his hair.

One hand moves down her stomach and stops just above her entrance. Her core is practically humming with desire for him to touch it, to dig in his fingers.

He meets her eyes. “I want to kiss you...here.” As he says it, he lowers his fingers to lightly brush her wet core.

Sighing, her eyes drift shut. She grips him closer. “Please.” It’s almost a whine.

Wasting no time, he gently presses her into the bed, to lie on her back. Feverish kisses cover her navel, pulling lower and lower. He pulls her to the edge of the bed and lightly lifts her legs over his shoulders.

His mouth presses kisses into her inner thigh. His breath draws gooseflesh up her stomach as his lips move closer and closer to their destination. At last, she feels his heated lips on her core and she gasps at the feeling. He plants a few quick kisses and then sinks in deeper, unleashing his tongue.

Rey gasps and groans at the sensation. White hot ecstasy creeps up her spine, drawing chills and flushing heat through her. She isn’t sure what to do with her hands, they just grip the blanket, grounding her to the earth.

“Oh! Poe!” She cries, gasping.

“I love it when you say my name.” She feels him say.

His tongue circles and flicks, activating every nerve. The roughness of his stubble intensifies the pleasure. When she cries out, it’s his name that’s on her lips. The sound is beautiful and precious to him, and he increases the power of his pursuit. She crests and plunges twice, under his mouth. Every muscle tenses and releases, her vision is a blur and she finds she is out of breath.

He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and climbs on the bed to take her in his arms. Their legs tangle and he wipes her hair from her sweaty brow. 

“I love you.” He whispers, holding the nape of her neck and kissing her deeply.

She whispers it back weakly, still catching her breath.

“That was…” But she can’t find the words and she can’t speak, her lungs are working too hard.

“It’s ok, you can catch your breath.” He holds her close, letting her breathe for a moment. 

After she calms he kisses her sweetly. He tastes different. A good different. 

“You taste good.” She notes.

“It’s you.” He says, nuzzling her.

“I really liked that.” She smiles her private shy smile and his heart soars.

Poe’s mind roars in victory and he chases her smile with his lips, lazily gliding his tongue along hers.

“May I undress you now?” Rey asks as he works her neck.

“Yes.” He pulls back, sitting up on the bed.

His searing gaze is so intent so full of love, Rey thinks her skin is on fire. She climbs on top of him, straddling his lap. As she undoes the buttons of his shirt, his hands knead into her thighs and bottom. Peeling the shirt away, his tanned muscles are revealed. She lets her hands travel over the contours of his stomach for a moment. Poe hums as she does so, kissing her collarbone.

She unbuttons his pants and slides off him to pull them away. He helps her pull the underwear away with them. Her eyes widen at the sight of him. He’s already quite hard and clear liquid is gathering at the tip. 

“May I touch you?” She asks as her cheeks turn pink.

Poe loves the color and he holds her face and kisses her sweetly before whispering “Yes.” and then lying back for her. 

Seeing him naked makes her heart flutter. She hasn’t seen him naked since the infamous ‘towel drop’. That was just a quick glance, but _this._ His muscles are carved from marble, like a God.

She feels the strength of his chest and the steady rising and falling of his breath. Letting her hands slide down she feels his soft stomach and his chiseled hips.

He lets out a low growl as her hands come around his member, moving up and down creating friction. He gasps and whimpers. Rey finds she likes that she can help him feel intense pleasure. She lowers her mouth to the tip and she finds her tongue makes him writhe even more.

“Rey.” He rasps, gently clasping her wrist. 

She pauses; His eyelids are hooded and heavy and he’s breathing hard. “I--I want to...wait to-- finish--inside you.”

“I’m sorry!” She says automatically, letting go of him.

 _Stupid, I should have asked first!_ She’s mentally flogging herself for assuming he wanted to come in the same way as she had.

“It’s ok, don’t be sorry.” He sits up and gently turns her chin to look at him. “That was amazing!” He’s catching his breath. “Is it ok that I want to finish inside you, instead?”

She nods, Her lip is quivering and Poe traces it with his thumb.

“You did nothing wrong.” He studies her for a moment while tenderly holding her face. “You think I’m upset with you.” He says it softly with concern, and it’s a statement and not a question. He can read her like a book. “Rey, is this...triggering for you?”

Rey shakes her head but Poe narrows his eyes with worry, scrutinizing her face, and she knows he can see right through her so she stops, then switches to nodding.

“Oh sweetheart! I didn’t know.” He wraps his arms around her. “I’m sorry.” 

His arms feel so good when they hold her snug. 

“I wasn’t raped....” She corrects, resting on Poe’s shoulder. _He’ll think me a fool when I tell him._ “It was just--well he was--Ben was--angry...when I didn’t do things his way.”

Anger flares in Poe’s gut and he silently swears to God he will break Ben’s spine with his bare hands if he ever sees him again.

“We can stop here if you want. We don’t have to go any further.” Poe assures her.

“I want to keep going.” She looks up, biting her lip eagerly. “But can we stop just for a minute?”

“Of course sweetheart.” He guides her to sit in his lap and rest against his chest.

Rey settles her head on his bare shoulder once more, taking in the comforting scent of his skin. His strong arms are soft and warm around her. She feels safe and protected. She finds that silence with Poe is comfortable too. Just being quiet together is lovely and special.

After a few moments, she heartens and looks up at him eagerly.

“More?” asks gently.

“Yes please.” She bites her lip.

Sensing that she’s not bothered by the interruption any more, he smiles warmly and lightly guides her beck to rest against the pillows. Their legs tangle and he kisses her deeply. Chills splash down her spine. Their jagged breath mingles and it feels so wonderful to be bare and pressed together at last.

Their lips are unhurried, gaining speed slowly; their tongues swirl together. It’s sloppy but their comfort level with each other has increased since their earlier actions, so if their teeth graze skin or if their lips miss their mark, it’s no matter. 

His skin is so warm and soft. Rey marvels at the feeling of him wrapped around her, resting his body on her, feverishly working her lips and neck. The feeling of the muscles of his back moving and contracting under her palms excites her.

Rey feels him grow hard against her core and heat gathers there, aching for his presence inside her.

“Would you like me to help open you, sweetheart?” He speaks into her neck.

“Yes.” She breathes.

He lifts his weight off her slightly to make room for his hand between them. He continues kissing her as a single finger slides in without a problem. Infact, Rey marvels at the feeling, gasping slightly, pressing into it. He adds a second finger; this one fits well too but it’s more snug and less comfortable. He gently works his fingers to open her. After a moment, Rey finds she’s stretching quite comfortably and pleasure is building in her core. She moans at his touch.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes! Oh!” She cries.

“May I?” Poe’s breath washes over her like a spell when he aligns himself with her entrance.

“Please.” 

She hisses through her teeth when he slides into her. There’s sharp pain, but only for a second. She’s still very tight, further in, and she’s not used to feeling so full.

“I can pull out if it hurts.” He freezes; his eyes are concerned.

“No, wait.”

Her face is contorted but after a moment her opening forms around him and the pain subsides. Poe waits patiently, holding very still.

“There, I think that’s good!” She smiles and wraps her legs around his torso.

“Are you comfortable?” He asks, tucking a stray lock of hair away behind her ear.

“Mhm.” She nods.

“Do you feel safe?” He asks because it’s a different question entirely.

“Very.” she smiles.

He kisses her with an urgent kiss as he begins to rock his hips into her, slowly at first. He tries a few different angles until Rey let’s him know that he’s hitting a spot just right, again and again. Their breathing is picking as pleasure gathers between them.

It’s a different kind of pleasure than his mouth brought, it’s deeper, further in, crawling up her spine, washing heat through in waves, with each thrust. Rey lets her eyes drift shut and rest her head against his shoulder.

“Poe! Oh--God--Poe!”

Her noises are so beautiful to him, he could cry. 

His thrusts are deep, and slow, summoning pleasure. He doesn't pick up the pace until Rey takes a sharp breath once, twice, three times and then faster until she’s sighing and shrieking in pleasure.

She’s free-falling, it’s a white hot pleasure, throbbing through her veins. She writhes a little and grips him closer.

“That’s it, my sweet Rey, That’s it!” Poe continues moving with her, warming her neck with his kisses.

A moment later and he’s shivering with her in ecstacy. He’s gasping her name, between spikes of pleasure.

She’s enveloped in his kisses, intense yet loving. They wet her neck, cheek and temple. Bearing down together, pleasure courses through them, enveloping them, binding their souls in a pure thread of the truest and deepest love.

After they crest, there is a gentle decline in the spikes of pleasure, slowing and slowing, while their breath becomes deeper, more relaxed. 

Poe rests over her, his arms wrapping around her, still kissing her.

“I love you.” He whispers into her ear before meeting her eyes.

“I love you too.” She breathes, still seeing stars, trying to catch her breath.

He brushes her damp hair away from her eyes. His gaze is attentive and warm.

“That was--I never dreamed it would be like that!” She blushes beneath him and he kisses her nose, beaming at her.

“So this is a ‘Yay’?” he asks eagerly.

“Oh God yes!” She breaths.

He surges forward to kiss her once more. “We can do this as often or as little as you want. Every day even.” He traces her face with his fingers.

“Yes please.” She whispers, biting her lip.

This is adorable to Poe, so he surges forward to cover her face in kisses. She squeals and laughs at his slobbering.

“Should we clean up?” He asks, pulling back. 

Rey nods and he gently pulls himself from her entrance. They head to the bathroom together. Rey’s not used to feeling sticky. There’s quite a bit of liquid to wipe up but she doesn’t mind. 

They forgo pajamas, preferring the closeness of their skin together. Settling on the bed, Rey snuggles her face into the crook of his neck and let’s her fingers brush his chest. His arms rest around her, tracing patterns into her back.

She signs in contentment. Since their love confession yesterday, she’s grown more and more comfortable with the feeling of joy and peace that’s been slowly taking up residence in her heart. It overflows now, and she finds her eyes misting lightly at the feeling. She can still hardly believe that she’s _married_ to the _Captain._

“Poe?” She asks.

“Yeah, Sunshine?” He kisses her head.

“This is real, right? Us being married?”

“Very real.” He smiles into her hair. 

They stay like that, resting together, whispering words of love. They talk late into the evening, sometimes laughing, or sometimes just resting quietly. A hazy warmth descends around them and their eyes grow heavy with sleep. 

As sleep claims her, Rey feels Poe get up from the bed to turn the light off. Coming back, he slides under the covers to pull her close. She feels him whisper in her ear “I am yours forever.” Then she slips away into sleep.

* * *

The morning arrives softly. Golden light trails from the window in glowing beams. Rey’s eyes flutter open and she finds Poe is still wrapped around her, breathing evenly. Poe’s head is resting in her neck and their legs are comfortably tangled as he is resting partly on top of her.

She closes her eyes to the feeling, silently bursting with the love she has in her heart for this man.

She adores the sensation of waking up in a loving embrace. 

After a while Poe stirs, cracking his eyes open in the soft sunlight. He scrunches his face adorably and snuggles in closer for a moment.

“Good morning, my wife.” he whispers into her neck, dotting a few soft kisses into her skin.

“Good morning, Captain.” Her tone is playful.

When he raises his eyes to examine the reason behind the tone, he instantly understands the meaning at the eager look on her face. Growling, he nuzzles her neck and kisses her lips sweetly.

“Can we get one more in before we have to head back to the house?” She asks, giving him sad hopeful eyes when he meets her gaze.

“I don’t see why not!” He eagerly rolls on top of her, peppering her face with kisses.

Just then, the intercom crackles to life from the wall.

 _“Ahem.”_ It’s 3PO. 

Poe and Rey startle and freeze momentarily at the voice.

_“Good morning! If you two are quite finished, breakfast is ready. If you hurry, it will still be hot. Pip pip!”_

“Ugh!” Poe cries, whining internally as he climbs out of the bed. Pressing the button on the wall, he speaks his response into the mic. “We’ll be on the way--”

Rey smiles coyly from the bed and removes the covers, effectively freezing Poe mid sentence. She slyly props herself up on one elbow to display her curves for him. The distraction is devastating, and it’s evident in the way Poe speaks his next words.

“Uh--um--I--listen--w--w--we need another hour, okay bye!” He speaks quickly.

He switches off the intercom and dives back into the bed enveloping Rey in kisses as she laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They deserve every happiness! my heart is full!
> 
> See you next week!
> 
> Up next: THEY PLAN FOR THEIR ESCAPE! BOOM YEAH! <3


	18. The Dameron Family Singers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dameron's perform as a family for the first time as a ruse to their true plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the action!
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Language  
> -Violence (it's brief)  
> -Nudity
> 
> We are approximately 2-3 chapters from the end! The climax is almost here! AAAAHHHH!!!!
> 
> A quick note:
> 
> I will be taking next week off from writing this fic so I can better participate in DamereyCreations Week, which will be happening from October 25th to October 31st. I will resume this fic on November 6th (Friday). I hope this is acceptable to you all?
> 
> See you in two weeks! <3 <3

“Beebee, you don’t have cameras in the tree house, do you?” Poe asks with a mouth full of pancake.

The breakfast table freezes; one could hear a fly’s foot fall. Beebee _was_ pouring syrup on his pancakes but now he sits in shock, unmoving, while the syrup runs over the rim of his plate. His eyes bulge as he calculates his answer.

Rey can feel her cheeks heat, and she casts her eyes down to her bacon and eggs.

Poe’s nostrils flare, he grows impatient. “ _Is there!?_ ” He presses.

A stifled giggle passes through the group. Rose covers her mouth and the corner of 3PO’s lips twitch into a grin.

“Only on the--” Beebee’s voice trails off as he mumbles the rest.

“I’m sorry.” Poe sasses. “Could you speak up please?”

“Only on the balcony.” Beebee clears his throat and nonchalantly digs into his soupy pancake slop.

“Thank God.” Poe breathes a sigh of relief. There was only minimal canoodling on the balcony last night.

“We turned off the other cameras, inside the tree house, as soon as the undressing started.” 3PO nods matter-of-factly while he daintily slices his cantaloupe piece.

“ _What!?”_ Poe and Rey say in unison.

Instantly, elbows come from everywhere to jab 3PO firmly in the ribs.

“Dude! Shut up!” Beebee whines.

“God! You are unbelievable!” R2 adds.

* * *

All is prepared. Rey’s nerves have been steadily rising all day. Departure from the mansion will take place tonight after their performance at Zorii’s bar. 

Then they will trek through the mountains into Canada and then onward to Europe to seek the help of the U.N. Staying in The United States is too dangerous.

Copies of the tape are made; one given to each member of the family as a backup. 

After much deliberation, Zorii is pronounced safe to share the plan with: She is summoned to the mansion, and she works with Beebee to record a hologram of herself, as part of a back up plan, which will be projected by one of the drones.

R2 turns off the water filter in the lake. By nightfall, the water will be infectious and deadly once more. A portable filter will be brought along, for drinking water, while they traverse the wilderness. R2 has one syringe of antidote, as a backup in case anyone gets infected.

Packs are filled with supplies and hung upon the drones to make hiking easier for the little ones. Each drone will have water guns ready to deploy at the command of Beebee. The poisonous water will prove more deadly, in a pinch, than bullets.

Eight drones will be sent to the Bar, where the performance will be, and eight will remain at the mansion. Three more drones will be stowed away to carry their packs and one extra will be used to project the hologram of Zorii, if need be.

The mansion will remain empty, left to the care of Leia and Han. Poe and Rey decide it’s best to keep them in the dark about their reason for leaving. 

The afternoon is reserved for rehearsing musical numbers and selecting simple costume choices.

The kids have begun to call Rey “Mom” and it feels wonderful. She never dreamed of being anyone’s mother, let alone, _wife._ The Damerons are her family now, and they adore her with a fiery and playful passion.

If someone had told Rey, at the beginning of summer, that she would be married with six children by September 3rd, she would have laughed in their face. 

Nothing compares to the love that fills her heart, or to the secret kisses Poe steals in the dark corners of the house, as they spend the day preparing for their musical performance debut as husband and wife. 

* * *

The hum of the audience quiets as the curtain rises. Sizzling lights illuminate the stage and cast the crowd in a foggy glowing blue. 

The audience is colorful and excitement is thick in the air. The bar floor is packed, it feels as if every member of the town has turned up to see the Dameron family sing. All the tables have been removed to make room for the throngs of people. At least five hundred people are standing with wide eyes, glistening in the twinkling lights. 

Rainbow colors splash the walls; it’s a joyful atmosphere. All are welcome. Zorii has truly done her Dads proud. _Kijimi_ is a safe place for all, and she welcomes the Dameron’s to her stage.

Poe and Rey step into the blinding light, met with cheers. Some of the regulars remember their touching performance from a few nights earlier. 

Rey is dressed in her ballgown, the one she made with the lovely iridescent blue fabric. She couldn’t resist wearing it one more time before tucking it away for an indefinite amount of time. Poe is dressed in his tux. The pair look stunning and they clasp hands as they approach the mic together.

A soft hush silences the crowd, and the music starts. The band hums to life, carrying a light accompaniment. 

_“_ _I close my eyes and I can see, The world that's waiting up for me, That I call my own.”_ Poe takes the first verse; his voice enchanting the audience, and Rey. He squeezes her hand and meets her eyes, and she knows his words are just for her.

“ _Through the dark, through the door, through where no one's been before, But it feels like home.”_ His eyes crinkle as he says the word ‘home’ and Rey’s stomach flutters with a rush of joy. _“Cause every night I lie in bed, The brightest colors fill my head, A million dreams are keeping me awake.”_

Dark forms, in uniform, that are scattered throughout the audience, stand at every entrance, and look on, with solemn faces.

The First Order.

They watch and wait silently.

Rey’s nerves rise a little higher and she takes the second verse. “ _However big, however small_ _Let me be part of it all, Share your dreams with me.”_ The melody fills her up and flushes chills through her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Poe, regarding her as if she commands Sun and Moon to do her bidding. His warm palm steadies her, filling her with conviction.

Deep drums and thrumming strings fill the hall with a bewitching power as they take the chorus together. Their voices belting out, perfectly complementing one another. Singing with her _husband_ feels so right, and so true, Rey thinks she could cry for joy.

The onlookers cheer at the sound of their voices swelling together and when the song ends, the assemblage erupts into cheers and whoops.

The swell of the crowd fades and children join their Mother and Father for the second song. The kids couldn’t resist choosing their most formal wear either. The boys have tuxedos with bow ties, same as the evening of the ball, while Rose and Jess have their gowns. The Damerons make a stunning family, as they form a line together and the music starts.

The throng cheers at the familiar notes, played softly on an electric guitar. The piano chimes lightly in a sweet harmony. The melody reminds Rey of her first time singing with the children. On the roof, that night, the notes were filled with hope that all would be well, during a time when the world looked most bleak. A quiet gratitude rises in her heart, for here they are, as a family, together. Whole again.

Rose, Jess and Dio come to stand on Poe’s side, and 3PO, R2 and Beebee come to Rey’s side.

 _“_ _Been reading books of old, The legends and the myths; Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his gifts.”_ Poe takes the first verse again, while the rest hum a powerful crescendoing harmony, with enchanting swells and dips.

The piano twinkles as Rose and 3PO sing the next line. _“Where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I'm not lookin' for somebody With some superhuman gifts.”_ In succession, each child joins the harmony releasing a flood of enthralling sound, until the whole family is singing as one.

 _“I want something just like this. Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo.”_ Glimmering and swirling lights clap to life and spread the melody, while the crowd decimates their ear drums with praise.

Chills splash down Rey’s spine; she is spellbound at the feeling of singing as a family. She wishes this moment could expand and fill her existence forever. Her mouth aches from smiling. The brilliant energy of the crowd continues for the whole song. 

Poe’s arm comes around her for the last verse, as they sing it together. _”I'm not lookin' for somebody_ _With some superhuman gifts, Some superhero, Some fairy-tale bliss,”_ His hand is warm on her waist and he meets her eyes; he has that look again, the same look he had the day they got married. 

_“Just something I can turn to, Somebody I can kiss.”_ In that moment, Rey loses herself to the power of his gaze and they reach for one another. “ _I want something just like this.”_

Poe’s mouth closes around hers. The noise of the crowd is deafening. It’s a much more gooey kiss than they want the kids to see, or the hundreds of people that are watching. Thankfully, the children take the chorus without missing a beat.

His lips are warm as they move with hers. Every time they kiss it feels like the first time; loving and tender--drinking deeply from the well of their union.

The pair are so wrapped up in their lip lock that they don’t hear the cheers from the audience change. Suddenly, shouts of terror ring out, filling the hall.

Poe and Rey don’t notice at first, but one by one, the children are disappearing from the stage. 

The children’s screams are cut short as their holograms vanish into thin air. The drones that had been projecting the holograms, from above, out of sight, now smash the floor from an invisible force above them. Poe and Rey break apart at the sound of Rose screeching while she covers little Jess with her arms. Rose and the toddler are roughly grabbed by invisible hands and then they vanish into nothingness.

If the noise of the crowd was deafening before, then this is earsplitting. 

Invisible hands violently jerk Rey away from Poe and she lands on the floor in the ballroom of the mansion. The holographic projection of the audience fades and the sounds of the crowd screaming with it. The hologram of Rey is the last to dissolve from the stage of the bar.

Zorii’s eyes are wide with panic and she leaps over the bar, running to the door, leaving the chaos of the hall behind her. _The Dameron’s are in trouble!_

Before Rey can get her bearings her arms and legs are bound and she is thrust to her stomach where the cool of the wood hits her cheek. Around her, the children and Poe are receiving the same brutal treatment as each are being held down by a massive form. Strong figures in black uniforms loom over them with weapons pointed at the skulls of their victims; the faces of their captors are veiled in dark masks but their forearms bear a familiar mark that wrenches Rey’s stomach.

The Knights of Ren.

Jess is whimpering bitterly, with shock and terror in her eyes as she is held to the ground.

“Sweetpea, look at me, it’s gonna be ok.” Poe tries to sooth her from where he’s pinned to the floor. He does quick head count, all the children are here, and Rey. “Is everyone ok?” He asks, his voice is strained.

“Shut up!” The man that’s holding Poe, roughly knocks his head against the floor.

Poe groans in agony and the children gasp. A single thread of blood trails down his temple from the spot where a welt is forming rapidly. Rey writhes with anger as she tries to reach him. “Poe!”

He grunts to let her know he’s ok.

She turns to her captors, “How did you know we would be projecting live holograms at the bar?”

“Quiet!” One barks back at her, who is standing alone in front of the group, clearly the leader.

“ _How did you know?”_ Rey demands again.

The leader removes their mask. Short dark hair peels away from the fabric.

“ _No!”_ Rey cries, as recognition flashes through her features. 

“I’m sorry, Kid.” Cara’s voice is sincere but her eyes are cold. “Nothing slips by us.”

“ _How could you? All this time?”_ Agony clenches Rey’s heart and hot tears sting and flee her eyes. 

How could this have happened? They were so careful. They avoided all the bugs placed on the property, by the First Order. Perhaps they missed one.

“Give us the tape and we’ll let you live.” Cara says, setting her jaw.

A familiar sentence. The same one given to Muran before her murder. Rey knows those words to be a lie, they harrow an imminent and violent end, The knights never leave survivors if they can help it. Her mind is racing. _Cara._ Her trust friend, her _best_ friend. The one who was there for her for every step. It all clicks into place with a whirl of treacherous realization. Cara, the Marshall, helped her get the job, at the mansion, on Purpose!

Why didn’t Rey see it before! It’s no wonder Cara was always pushing for details about the house, about the forbidden wing.

“I would rather die than give you the tape.” Rey says through her teeth as rage rips through her like molten lava.

A deep hatred is surging in her veins. Rey’s vision is practically blurring with the intensity. She knows the Knights of Ren will surely kill her and her family unless they can fight. She realizes she has to keep them talking in order to buy time to come up with a plan.

“Which one of you killed Muran?” She demands.

“I said.” Her head is savagely glanced off the ground in a similar way Poe’s was. “Be _quiet!”_ The man holding her down hisses.

She groans at the sharp pain, and blood escapes her forehead. 

“Rey!” Poe gasps, writhing against his captor.

“She deserves to know.” Cara says, and motions for the man holding down Poe to remove his mask.

The dark fabric is pulled away, and long black hair spills out around a snarling face.

Ben.

“ _Fuck you!”_ Poe bellows, He jerks against Ben, cursing and flailing. He manages to headbutt him and Ben groans at the blow.

Rey’s anger is white hot, but she needs to focus. Her eyes search the ballroom, for something, anything to help. Eight drones are on the floor, the ones used to connect to the other eight drones at the bar; these are smashed, useless.

A lightning bolt of electricity strikes Rey’s brain. Beebee has _more_ drones, and they all carry the hologram recording that was part of their back up plan, the one involving Zorii.

In the few seconds, while Poe is flailing against Ben, Rey hisses at Beebee.

“Psss.” She hisses, no one notices.

Beebee looks up from his place on the floor. Rey’s eyes flick to her hands, for Beebee to watch. She motions with her hand, the same way that he does to summon the drones. It takes a few seconds but then Beebee’s eyes light up with a grin. He sets his jaw and motions with one of his hands, activating the chip embedded in his palm.

A moment passes, Poe is still struggling and Cara is giving commands to the Knights. 

“Kill him.” She gestures to Poe. “And then work your way down to the youngest, or until they give up the tape.” She barks.

The Knights spring into action, Ben and another broad shouldered man grab Poe to drag him from the room. The children are screaming and crying for their father.

“No! Dad!” They cry, and scream as he is hauled to the door. Rey is screaming too, the drone might come too late.

Poe is beaten as they drag him, he can barely respond but he manages to yelp “I love you!” At his family.

“ _You hoo!”_ A familiar voice cuts through the chaos.

A gorgeous woman is standing in the doorway of the ballroom. Blond hair flows in perfect waves landing softly on her shoulders. She’s wearing her slinkiest black dress, with a devastating neckline, enough to make anyone’s jaw fall open and hit the ground.

Zorii.

The mayhem ceases and all eyes are glued to the Goddess before them.

“Hello there.” She licks her red lips.

“Zorii!” Cara’s voice is concerned. “You shouldn’t have come here!” 

Rey’s never been happier to Zorii. She reminds herself to personally thank her if she survives tonight. 

“Thought I might…” Suddenly she drops the straps of her dress and it lands on the floor with a light whoosh. “...Drop in.” She grins, running a hand down her completely naked form, while biting her lip.

The man holding Rey momentarily lets go of her to crane his neck for a better look at Zorri. Some of the other Knights are following suit. Rey practically snorts down a laugh. 

Rey takes the distraction to steal a knife from the holster of her captor. She works quickly to cut herself free. During the distraction, when all eyes are on Zorii, Rose’s captor lifts his mask, revealing his face.

Finn.

Rage momentarily overcomes her, but Finn winks and mouths “ _Wait_.” She nods in return, and he helps to untie her.

“We’ll have to kill you now too!” Cara trains her weapon on Zorii, there’s real regret in her voice. “I’m sorry.”

All the Knights, except the ones holding Poe, by the door, are now standing with gaping mouths. Quickly and quietly, the children slip free of their bonds and steel weapons from their captors.

They stand silent behind the Knights, waiting for Rey’s cue.

“Did you know…” Zorii continues, flipping her hair airily with her hand. “I got a wax just for this occasion.” She gestures to her sex and then her body disapears into thin air. The knights gasp as realization hits them.

“She’s a hologram--” Ben cries.

“NOW!” Rey shouts.

As she does so, all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up! 
> 
> They fight for their lives and will they escape????
> 
> GAH!
> 
> See you in two weeks! I can hardly wait! <3 <3


	19. Battle of the Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dameron's never back down from a chance to kick ass.
> 
> In a moment of desperation, a seemingly ordinary object is the greatest gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!
> 
> Welcome to the first part of the climax!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! We are almost at the finish!
> 
> Warnings:  
> -ass whooping  
> -violence (it's brief)  
> -blood  
> -explosions
> 
> Sorry for the cliff hanger, all will be resolved! <3

The children dive at the knights, screaming at the top of their lungs. The war cry of the kids is overwhelming and startling, causing enough confusion for them to gain the upper-hand. 

The brawl is violent, but the Dameron kids never shy away from the chance to kick ass, in their ball gowns and tuxedos no less.

Cara dives at Rey, pinning her to the ground. “It doesn’t have to be like this!” She shouts as they grapple.

“Actually, it does! Rey shouts back, clocking Cara, in the jaw, with her free hand.

Finn and Rose dive at the two men who are still holding Poe, one of which is Ben. Finn grabs Ben from behind, spinning him, and recognition flashes across his features.

“ _Trader!”_ Ben screams, throwing a punch at Finn.

With the reflexes of a cat, Finn grabs the oncoming arm, pulling it into him so he can knee Ben in gut and then flip him onto the floor. Ben groans in agony.

“ _That’s right! Asshole!”_ Finn mocks.

In the midst of the ruckus, Beebee motions with his hand for his drone--the one that was projecting Zorii--to spray Dio and Jess’s attacker with water. 

The two little ones are wrapped about the assassin’s legs and he swats at them, with his knife, but they’re too quick. The stream of water hits him square in the face and he screeches in pain as the infection instantly begins to spread. Dio and Jess scramble themselves free in the commotion.

Another quick hand motion and a water gun is dislodged from the drone. Beebee catches it, and cocks it with conviction; in his tuxedo, he could be young Jame bond. 

Two more smaller guns are dropped also, Dio and Jess catch them without missing a beat, cocking their water pistols, wearing menacing grins. They spray the Knight until he is still.

R2 is thrust to the ground by another Knight. As he hits the floor, his copy of the tape tumbles out of his pocket, clattering on to the wood. The Knight crushes it with his foot as he holds his gun to R2’s head. 

Rey, a few meters away, sees R2 at gunpoint. She quickly rolls Cara onto her back and pulls the gun from Cara’s holster to shoot the fastenings of the chandelier. It flickers and the twinkling lights go out. As it falls, the ballroom is considerably darker. With a deafening crash, it lands on R2’s attacker.

“Number one is down! I repeat, number one is down!” R2 calls, scrambling to his feet.

As the rumpus continues, the Dameron’s know what that call means: one copy of the tape is gone. 

3PO is full of Surprises. He is elegantly slicing at his opponent with a seasoned amount of martial arts. A Knight comes at him with a swift kick. It hits 3PO in the side of his leg, something in his pocket is audibly crunched. 3PO grabs the Knight’s leg, lightning quick, driving it into the ground, the man falls. 3PO stomps on the Knight’s face, rendering him unconscious. Straightening up, 3PO adjusts his bowtie before lunging at another Knight. 

“Number two is down, I repeat, number two is down!” 3PO shouts through a series of elegant punches; His copy of the tape had been crunched.

In succession, the children cry out when their tapes get squashed. Rey hears each one as she fights Cara. The Knights catch on and Cara hollers for her minions to find the copies on each Dameron and destroy them.

Four more tapes get destroyed as the skirmish continues. Leaving just two.

Ben is back on his feet again, taking on Finn and Poe. Ben lunges at Poe with a lightning fast punch. Thinking quickly, Poe dodges and plants his heel in Ben’s crotch, he howls in pain for a moment.

“Is now a good time to ask for Rose’s hand in marriage?” Finn turns to Poe at their momentary victory.

“Yes!” Poe smiles, panting. “You have my blessing.”

The two men shake hands.

During the brief exchange between Poe and Finn, Ben grunts through his pain and rips a great piece of the fallen chandelier free. Wielding it like a bat, he takes Finn by surprise and clunks him on the head; he collapses unconscious. Ben springs at Poe closing his fingers around his neck. Poe’s back hits the floor.

Clawing at Ben, he can feel his body crying out for air. The corners of the room start to shrink and he’s looking through a straw hole.

THUNK.

Ben’s grip loosens and his eyes grow distant. He collapses on the floor next to Poe revealing Zorri, The real Zorii, in her overalls, breathing hard, gripping a fire extinguisher.

“Nobody hurts my ex and his family, you fucking hore!” She spits at an unconscious Ben.

Poe grins and pulls himself up with her proffered hand. “Glad you turned up!” Poe pants rubbing his throat.

“I owe Rose fifty bucks.” Zorri shrugs.

They high five each other and turn to face down another oncoming knight.

In her ballgown, Rose is a force to be reckoned with. Like 3PO, Rose has martial arts skills. A true ninja, she jumps and dodges, throwing stealthy kicks and punches. Her opponent trips her but she tangles her legs in his and flips him viciously through one of the great windows. The glass falls with an eerie crash.

As she rolls away from the falling glass her copy of the tape crunches beneath her. “ _Shit!_ Number seven is down! I repeat number seven is down!” Rose calls.

Rey hears the call and dread settles in her stomach. The only remaining copy is in the pocket of her ballgown. Cara and Rey have been grappling the entire time. Twice Cara glances Rey’s head off the ground and she groans in agony. The pair shove and punch; neither one will come out of this fight unscaled. Rey’s updo has be mussed to the point of an unrecognizable mop, while her ballgown is slowly being ripped in the tussle. 

Rey’s knife has come close to Cara’s throat a few times, but her attacker is her equal in strength, keeping the blade at bay.

“Rey, listen to me!” Cara hisses, as she pins Rey, straddling her.

The blade is pointed at Rey’s throat and inching closer. It’s taking all her strength to slow the knife’s descent.

“Give me the tape now and I will make your death peaceful.” Cara grunts, laying all her body weight on the knife.

“No!” Rey barks. “You betray me! You were my best friend!” Tears streak her skin.

The tip of the blade reaches Rey’s throat, lightly pressing as it drops further. She grits and cries out, summoning all her strength against the assassin.

THUNK.

Poe swings with the fire extinguisher, it whacks Cara, but it’s not enough force to knock her out. She drops to Reys side, who quickly snatches the knife from Cara’s loosening grip. Rey whips herself to a standing position.

Cara jumps up, grunting in pain. She lunges as Rey, but a cold steel blade drives into her abdomen. 

Rey backs her up, slamming her against the wall. “I’m sorry Cara.” She sobs.

Grief floods her, this was her friend. Rey sobs and gasps for a moment as she steps back. Poe’s arms come around her. “I’m so sorry!”

Cara coughs lightly, sinking to her knees. Her organs contort around the knife and she gags as blood trails from her mouth. “I’m sorry too.” Cara whispers as her eyes grow distant and the color drains from her face, before falling face down on the floor.

Rey shrinks into Poe, she’s never killed anyone before. The noises of the battle swirl about them as the cries of the children and the Knights fill up the hall.

“I’m sorry.” Poe whispers, out of breath from fighting.

Rey only gets a moment to cry against Poe’s shoulder as another Knight rips him from her. Rey falls back, hitting the floor. Poe takes on the Knight without skipping a beat, blocking punches and dropping kicks.

In the chaos, Rey hears a voice as she staggers to her feet; it’s cold and sneering.

“Rey!” It echos and chills her heart; the sound practically reeks of manipulation.

Before Rey can turn to see who’s calling her. She is struck from behind and she falls, landing on the cold floor. She flips to see Ben, looming over her like a broad dark storm cloud. He steps closer and she crawls backwards. She tries to stand but he’s too quick and he shoves her down again.

“Give me the tape.” He demands.

She’s backing up, not realizing Ben is advancing, forcing her to back out the door of the ballroom, away from the chaos. Rey knows he’s trying to isolate her.

The noise from the battle fades slightly as she backs into the foyer. The rest of her family is close to victory, the few knights remaining were being sprayed with poisonous water or tied up by the children. It’s just her and Ben. 

“Guys! A little help!” But her voice is drowned in the commotion.

She’s out of ideas. On instinct, she jumps up and sprints for the door, with Ben in hot pursuit. She barrels out into the front yard, her mind reeling for a plan to hold him off. She can’t fight him, she knows her martial arts skills are next to nothing and she was lucky to escape Cara. 

A wild and crazy idea chooses that moment to spring up in her brain. She aims her steps towards the dock, praying to God that her idea is a good one.

“Reinforcements are coming! You can’t win!” Ben is shouting.

Ignoring him she makes it to the dock, she runs to the end of the long wooden walkway, at least fifty feet from shore.

Ben cackles into the night. “You can’t win! You’re nothing, no one!”

He advances the length of the dock slowly. “What did you think was gonna happen?” He mocks.

“This.” Rey removes the tape from an inside pocket of her dress, holding it over the edge of the dock. It’s her turn to sneer; as the lapping water threatens to swallow the tape into its depths.

Ben laughs again, but with an edge of unease. “That’s your only piece of evidence. You won’t have anything if you destroy it!” 

“I’ll have my family. And we’ll find another way to bring about justice.” She holds her head up, panting.

At that moment, The rest of the Dameron’s are racing out the front door calling her name.

“Rey! Where are you?” It’s Poe and kids, with Zorii in tow.

Rey turns to see her family barreling towards the dock, they’ve spotted her. She does a quick head count, everyone is accounted for. They must have defeated the rest of the Knights.

While she is momentarily distracted. Ben snatches the tape and Rey. Holding her in a choke hold with a gun to her head.

“Not a step closer!” He thunders and the Dameron’s stop at the edge of the Dock. “Or I’ll shoot her!”

It’s deadly quiet. Just the crickets and the breeze fill the air.

Panic rushes through her, this is it. Surely, this is how she will end. She’s frozen in fear as she looks upon her family, lit from the moon, holding each face with her eyes. It’s difficult to breathe with Ben’s arm pressing on her windpipe. 

She gasps, trying to pull on his forearm to no avail. Her eyes rest on Poe and he’s face is tortured, eyes wild, but he’s trying to stay calm, clearly racking his brain to come up with a plan. 

Some of the other Knights had guns before the fight ended, but Poe didn’t think to grab one before running outside to find Rey. His mind races faster than light speed, and then, his eyes momentarily widen and he turns to Beebee to whisper something.

“I’m taking the tape and no one will harm me or I'll kill Rey!” Ben shouts. He huffs a laugh, clearly feeling exceptionally smug about his quick thinking.

Rey hasn’t taken her eyes off her family. Beebee is doing a strange motion with his hand. While Poe is frantically waving at Rey, pointing to his neck, mouthing a word to her.

It takes a moment and then a bright lightbulb claps into life in her brain. She grins and Ben doesn’t see her exchange with Poe or the word _“locket”_ form on his lips.

With her free hand, she tugs on her locket, ripping it from the chain. Beebee’s words from the night of the ball float up into her mind. “ _I designed your locket to have a defense feature, it has a very loud alarm, if you know what I mean.”_

“Once I’m gone, you’ll be on the run again!” Ben laughs. “All your precious, disgusting wealth will be worthless. I’ll see to it that your home is destroyed!”

Breathing hard, Rey clicks a button on the locket. She’s had enough of Ben’s abusive nonsense. “Home is not a place. It’s people.”

She tosses the locket onto the dock, it lands a few meters away. She grips Ben’s arm that’s holding her and bites down. He shrieks in pain, momentarily loosening his grip. Before he can react Rey ducks out of his arms and dives off the dock, snatching his gun at the tape.

Flying through the air her hands grasp the cold metal of a passing drone. It pulls her swiftly up and away.

_BOOM!_

Billowing fire and smoke erupt from the dock. Sparks and rippling tongues of orange and yellow pierce the night, rising up a hundred feet.

The water surges at the blast, churning and steaming as timbers from the dock splash down from the sky.

Only a small portion of the dock remains as the smoke clears. Ben is stranded, in the middle of the lake, and badly burned on parts of his face and side. He cries out in agony but no one pays any mind.

The drone lightly drops Rey on the shore and she turns to Ben. “Now _you_ choose! Between your life and the tape!” She holds it up, waving it in the air. 

Ben just rages in anger and pain, he is surrounded by poisonous water. Leaving his speck of safety will cost him his life.

Rey flings herself into Poe’s waiting arms. Her family comes around her, holding her. And finally she sighs in relief. They stay like that for a few moments, just hugging and thanking the universe for keeping them all alive.

Poe is kissing her face and Rey is holding each of the children’s faces, _her_ children. In spite of a few scrapes and bruises, they are unharmed. Zorii wraps her arms around Poe and Rey before digging in her pocket and shoving fifty bucks at Rose who laughs heartily.

The joyful noise fills the night, drowning out and eventually silencing Ben’s cries. Sweet victory settling over them like a sigh.

Finn awakes inside the house, and comes tumbling outside to take Rose in his arms and envelop her in kisses before dropping to one knee. She tearfully cries a _Yes_ and her siblings erupt in cheers, jumping up and down, practically knocking the pair over with a group hug.

In the swell of relief as nerves begin to calm, and the kids recall their best moments from the fight. They laugh and chatter over one another; Poe and Rey bursting with pride. 

Everyone is so giddy and happy at the victory, they don’t hear the distance splash of Ben diving into the water. And no one sees his dark form emerge, contorting as the infection starts in his body. 

He trudges forward with broad, sloshing steps, into the shallows, grunting in pain as his skin begins to bubble. His steps take him from wet to dry sand, unnoticed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONTO THE SECOND PART OF THE CLIMAX!
> 
> Also, I get that Rose is 16, LOL. She and Finn can easily wait a few years if it bothers anyone. <3


	20. A Song for Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to help when the unexpected happens.
> 
> The Dameron's embark on their adventure into the wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we are almost at the FINISH!
> 
> One more chapter remains after this: the Epilogue! This is so bittersweet. Thank you all for giving this story so much love! <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Warnings:  
> -minor character death  
> -cursing

Ben lumbers up the shore, his body warping in pain. Slinking up behind Rey, there’s a shriek and splash as he grabs her from behind and pulls her into the water with him.

The tape is dropped on the shore in the shuffle and the water hits her like a thousand rusted knives. She opens her mouth to scream and the poison liquid flares against the soft tissue inside it. 

On the shore, her family is shouting but it’s muffled by the water. Poe and Zorii are holding the kids back. If they jump in, the infection will kill them.

Ben’s grip around Rey’s neck is iron, as he holds her head under the water. She reaches for his hands, scratching and writhing. Her skin is bubbling, and she’s losing air fast.

“R2!” Poe cries. “Get the syringe!”

R2 digs in his pocket, surfacing with the tube of blue liquid. Poe snatches it, breathing hard. There is only one syringe of medicine. As fear strikes him in the heart, something stronger floods his being. Gulping down his decision, he moves to the edge of water, he’ll save Rey with the antidote and take on Ben. This will be his end.

The children are still screaming, but R2 and Beebee see their father’s plan and try to grab him. He shoves them off. “I’m sorry! I have to! I love you!” He turns.

Just as he is about to step foot into the water, a strong hand rips the syringe from him and thrusts him to the ground. He lands with his back on the sand, looking up to see Cara.

She’s shaking, and weak, the knife from earlier is still lodged into her abdomen. She looks at Poe with sadness in her eyes. “Let me do this.” She breaths, and her face is ashen.

Poe has the distinct feeling that she is going to help, he nods. Praying his instinct is right, he stumbles to his feet, eyes wild.

Turning to the water, Cara charges forward, crying out in pain at the sting of it. Rey is almost out of air. Ben doesn’t see Cara coming from behind. She unleashes a devastating strike to his skull and his grip on Rey instantly loosens. He collapses into the water. Cara pulls up a sputtering Rey and jabs the needle into her arm. 

As Rey’s vision clears, the screaming of her family cuts through her senses; she looks around wildly and her eyes rest on Cara. “Y--y--you’re alive.” Rey can barely speak from the infection, her face is swelling.

“It’s gonna be ok, kid.” Cara’s breath staggers as she cradles Rey. 

Rey sees the medicine and realizes what’s happening. The antidote is flooding her blood stream and her skin is healing. She tries to push Cara off. “Stop! You’ll die!”

“Don’t fight me! It’s ok! I need this! I need this!” Tears spring up Cara’s eyes as the infection reaches her face, pink skin turns to red and begins to ripple with welts. “I’m sorry for everything. Forgive me.” She sobs; there is genuine sincerity in her eyes.

Rey stops, seeing the look in her eyes, they exchange amends without words. Suddenly, grief is ripping through Rey’s chest and she hugs her friend. “I forgive you.” Is all she can say.

Cara pulls the syringe out, when all the blue is injected. With her final burst of strength she tosses Rey towards the shore. Turning around, Ben is rising from the water, his weak form is covered in blisters, but he’s still trying to win. With a mighty cry, Cara lunges at him, pulling him under with her.

They struggle for a few moments, but in the end the infection wins and they both become still. Their lifeless forms float in the slight current.

Rey is shaking, and crying, still in shock from the actions of Cara: her enemy, and now her savior. Her family comes around her, but she is still very wet, so they can’t touch her. Her skin is healing, quickly becoming pink and healthy. Her strength is returning rapidly and she weeps bitterly for the loss of her friend. 

* * *

They don’t know for sure if Ben had been lying about the First Order sending reinforcements, so in haste, Rey showers, cleansing herself of the poisonous water. Everyone dons their travel clothing, discarding their ripped and stained ball gowns and tuxedos. They patch up their scrapes and bruises as best they can.

There is nothing to be done about the bodies in the lake, they can’t retrieve them, it’s too dangerous, and the risk of the First Order showing up is too great.

Safely packing the copy of the tape, the Damerons leave the house, and walk by moonlight to Muran’s grave to say goodbye. This was part of their original plan, for they don’t know when they will return, if at all.

Standing around the head stone, each family member holds a Rose. A warm September breeze is the only sound, as it winds its way through the leaves and skips over the lake.

Beebee motions with his hand for the drones, laden with their gear, to settle near by, while the farewell ceremony takes place.

Taking a deep breath, clasping Rey’s hand, Poe begins to sing.  _ “Greater love hath no one, than she who for her friends lays down her life.” _

The children and Rey swell up in harmony, so sweet, it draws tears. Shafts of moonlight pierce the trees and the headstone seems to glow.  _ “And her name shall be forever beloved, And her sacrifice forever praised.”  _

Zorii and Finn know the words too, they join in, adding a soft alto and a strong tenor; the harmony grows stronger. The sound of their voices fills the forest, and echoes across the lake, enchanting the night. It’s as if all of nature has stopped to listen. It’s a song of loss but also of hope. It’s for Muran but just as much so for Cara.  _ “Though we may no longer behold her, in our hearts she liveth on. And the light may grow dark. Yet, time will hold a flame forever more.” _

The last note lands on the soft earth with gentle tears. One by one, the children walk forward to place their rose at the base of the stone and whisper words of farewell.

Finn and Rose walk up together, laying their stems on the earth. 

“Good bye, mom. Love you.” Rose says tearfully.

“I’ll take good care of Rose, I promise.” Finn adds.

Beebee and R2 are next, reverently kneeling on the forest floor, adding their blooms to the pile. 

“I’ll make sure everyone is well fed.” R2 wipes his cheek.

That earns him an elbow from Beebee, who adds. “And I’ll keep spying on everyone.” With a wry grin.

3PO, holding the hands of Dio and Jess, comes forward. The trio lays their roses in the pile.

“Don’t worry, mother, I’ll keep them all in line.” 3PO whispers, resting his hand on the cold stone.

“I wuv you.” Jess adds.

“I miss you.” Dio sobs.

Zorii was given a rose for the ceremony, she doesn't quite know what to say, but when it’s her turn, she comes forward to kneel in front of the inscription. “Watch over them, as they travel. And I’ll do my best to help.” She bows her head and steps aside for Poe and Rey to come forward.

They kneel slowly. Poe rests his hand on the stone, his emotions are roiling, he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to visit her grave again, and his tears betray him. He shakes a little as he begins to cry. “Goodbye Muran.” He pauses, gulping his sobs down. “Thank you for sending me Rey.”

Rey wraps her arm around Poe, his head rests in the crook of her neck. Water falls freely from her eyes, as she carefully places her rose next to his with her free hand. “Thank you for being there, Muran, for guiding me home.”

In the silence, a peace settles upon them. Drying their eyes and clasping hands, Poe and Rey help each other stand. 

“I’ve got to get back to the bar.” Zorii says, looking sad. “Be careful, and please send word once you’re safe.” Her eyes mist and the Dameron’s come around her. There’s a chorus of  _ we love you  _ and a multitude of kind parting words.

“Bye Aunt Zorii!”

“We’ll miss you!”

“Thank you for everything!”

Everyone chimes in as the group hug sways. Brushing away her tears, she blubbers  _ thank you,  _ waves and turns into the trees, disappearing into the dark.

The Damerons watch her go, wiping their cheeks. Beebee motions for the drones to rise, and he takes the lead, turning towards the path leading up into the mountains. The children follow behind him. 

Finn is joining them on the trek, now that he is a defector. He and Rose hold hands as they follow behind the little ones. Poe and Rey take the caboose, their fingers entwined as they pass beneath the canopy. 

Hiking at night is easy with night vision goggles. The path slants up, and gradually the terrain changes from earth to rock as they crest the first mountain. Sometimes the children break into song, or sometimes the silence is peaceful with just the sounds of the forest, and the distant lake. 

The little ones begin to fatigue. Poe carries Jess on his back, and Finn takes Dio; both are asleep in minutes. 

The Dameron’s pause on the peak. The breeze whips their hair as they behold their home far below, next to the shimmering lake. 

Distantly, the aurora borealis thrum their tendrils into the night, lighting up the world, calling the travelers onward; an omen that this leap of faith will prove to bring about great change. Though uncertain the future may be, the children marvel at the sight, whooping into the night. 

Leaving a place behind is never easy, Rey thinks, recalling how many times she’s moved in the past five years. Then she smiles, feeling Poe’s warm hand in hers.

“Hey.” Poe gently pulls her into his arms. “You okay?” His hands frame her face, keeping her hair from flying in her eyes. “I’m sorry you have to leave another home behind.” He nods down at the valley, where the mansion glows in the blue curtain from the moon.

“I’m okay.” She leans into his touch, letting her eyes close to the feeling. “This time, I’m taking my home with me.”

She never gets tired of Poe’s smile. It’s handsome, devilish, and behind it is a glowing love, just for her, so full and true, glorious and magnificent. He kisses her sweetly. His lips are warm and his nose is a little cool from the fresh air.

“Ugh!” Beebee shouts. “Get a  _ fucking _ room!”

His cry is followed by a chorus of “Ew!” and “Gross!” from the others.

Poe breaks the kiss to turn to his children and yell “ _ Language!”  _ and promptly returns his lips to a giggling Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying and I will likely be sobbing next week when I post the final installment.
> 
> GAH!
> 
> I love you all so much, this has been such a fun and crazy ride! <3 <3
> 
> Here is the song that they sing for Muran, It's from the show Poldark. I changed up the pronouns so it would fit with Muran.
> 
> Link here:  
> [Greater Love Hath No Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czfO4o9YaYU)


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Beebee has a surprise for Rey on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! We made it!
> 
> I can't believe this story is ending, it has been so close to my heart!!!! Thank you all for reading! your comments and kudos have been so uplifting and wonderful and I feel so lucky! I love you all!
> 
> A special shout out to my friend [duchessofthemoonbase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase), who was a sounding board for me back when I was outlining this fic seven months ago!! LOVE YOU GIRL! This fic is a gift for you! <3
> 
> Without further ado, I give you the epilogue to the saga!

“Mhmmm!” Rey moans around her spoon, wiggling on her stool.

Reese's Peanut Butter Cup has always been her and Poe’s favorite flavor of ice cream. And they especially needed it today. It had been a very busy day. Poe had flown the private jet--as he always does-- to pick up two new foster kids. They already have eight, Bruno and Evelyn make ten. 

Bruno, a five year old, sweet as a button, has dark hair and blue eyes. Poe and Rey scooped him up, rescuing him from an abusive home. Evelyn is nine and she loves ballet. Her blond hair is always in a bun and her smile is so full of hope despite losing her family in a fire.

Poe raises an eyebrow at his wife as he swallows his mouthful of ice cream. Leaning on the counter with his elbow, he gives Rey a look which means _I wanna wear your thighs as earmuffs._

“We should wait until all the kids are definitely asleep.” Rey giggles.

“And then..to the tree house?” He grins devilishly.

“ _To the tree house!”_ Rey says for emphasis, and they clink their spoons, sealing the deal.

Ten years of marriage and the pair have kept up their tradition of ice-cream-time, every night. It’s a special and sacred time, in their pajamas, to reflect on the day, share dreams, and laugh together. 

It never gets old, it enriches them, and it is often followed by an extended evening in the tree house. Where their love can be expressed in a very deep, physical and loving way; and very loud way, too.

Rey is spooning in the ice cream a little faster now, eager to move to the next part of the evening, but also because she’s been so hungry lately. She rubs her round stomach, sighing with contentment.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, save some for me!” Poe feigns irritation, and playfully speeds up his mouthfuls.

“I’m eating for two, I should get more!” Rey laughs.

In addition to the ten foster children, and the six adopted children. Poe and Rey have two biological little ones; Bodhi, age eight, and Amelia age six. Rey is due in two months, with their third, Cara. Bodhi is competitive, like his mother, but he is the spitting image of his father, with thick curly hair. Amelia, despite her age, is already almost as fast as Bodhi, when they race around the house.

Some people raise their eyebrows when Poe and Rey tell them they have eighteen children and one more on the way. The pair just smile and give each other a knowing look; they have the time and the resources, so why not. When they married, ten years ago, they knew they wanted to help as many children as they could. To give them a home, love, and a future.

Palpatine was overthrown a year after the Dameron’s left Vermont. They had spent the better part of a year living in the U.S. embassy of Switzerland. Then they returned home to their mansion and R2’s water filter was sold to the government for billions of dollars. The nation’s water supply was officially clean and the Dameron’s were set for life. That’s when Poe and Rey began fostering children.

Poe watches fondly as his wife finishes the pint of ice cream. “You’re beautiful, Sunshine.” He brushes her cheek.

“I know.” Rey grins through half chewed Reeses.

“Humble too, I see.” He mocks playfully, relieving Rey of her spoon and tossing the empty carton. “Dance with me.” He holds his hands out to her and helps her up.

He flips through his phone, hitting the first song from his recently played list. Pocketing the device, his hands come around her waist, lacing against her lower back. 

Rey rests her head neatly on his shoulder. Reveling in his warmth, it washes over her like a soft blanket. She hums the first few notes as they drift up into the air. “ _Been reading books of old,_

 _The legends and the myths._ ” It’s a familiar song, one of their favorites. 

Warm hands brush her back and it feels marvelous to be so close; to share her life with him. Lifting her head they smile at each other. Her fingers weave into his silver mane as they sway. _“But she said, where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I'm not lookin' for somebody With some superhuman gifts.”_

He sings along, gently twirling her out and guiding her close again. He leans in to ear to whisper “Our life together is better than I ever dreamed.” He plants a kiss in her hair and rests his forehead against hers.

The words fill her up and her heart could burst for joy. She finds her throat constricting with emotion, but not the bad kind “Thank you.” Her eyes betray her with moisture.

“For what, sweetheart?” He kisses her forehead.

“For being my home.” She smiles and it nearly blinds him.

The music crescendos and they sing the words softly, _“I want something just like this_

_Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo.”_

* * *

“How is she?” Beebee asks, loading a plate with cookies, in the kitchen.

He snuck away to ask Cara about Rey, the house has been an absolute circus, albeit a joyful one. It’s Christmas Eve and all the children, grandchildren and great grandchildren have come to the mansion to celebrate.

“She misses Dad.” Cara answers, wringing her hands, leaning against the counter.

Cara is the spitting image of her Mother, with bright hazel eyes, but dark thick hair like her father. She has a family of her own now. When Poe died, she, her husband, and three children, moved into the mansion to help with Rey.

Beebee’s face saddens, his age lines peak through buoyant cheeks. His red hair is still as flaming as ever, and it matches his hideous Christmas sweater which he insists on wearing.

“I brought something that I think will help.” Beebee smiles mischievously, and pats his sister on the shoulder. “Trust me.” He winks and lifts the tray, Cara gives him a dubious look, but follows him to the living room.

It’s a tradition, every year, on Christmas eve, when the family assembles, that all the lights in the living room are dimmed. Only the tree lights the room, creating a sacred space, at which time, the Dameron’s will have the matriarch and patriarch sit upon the couch while the family sings for them. This year will be the first where Rey will be sitting alone.

Even at seventy-eight, her beauty is still magnificent as ever. Long silver hair, which has never thinned, flows over her shoulders. She wears a green cotton dress with a warm cream sweater. One arm is around whichever great grandchild has climbed into her lap. The children love her, ever enraptured by her stories and her charm.

It warms her heart to be surrounded by her family. The snow falls lightly outside while enchanting music fills the house.

“ _Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright.”_ Her eyes rest on each face, drinking in the sweet sound of their voices swelling up together in perfect harmony. Her eyes rest on the portrait of her husband, just behind the singers, above the fireplace. She traces the familiar features with her gaze. The memory of him stirring tears in her eyes. Her mind drifts to fond memories.

He was strong, right up until the end; living so much longer than the doctors predicted. They kept up their routines together, walking around the lake every morning--since neither one of them could run like they used to. Although Rey's competitive side never withered, she would often pull in front of him, cutting him off, just to show that she could still win. His laugh was so rich and full of love. He would playfully smack her bottom whenever she cut him off.

Rey wipes her eyes, closing them to let the music fill her up. _“Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace.”_

Life in the later years was peaceful, the children were grown and each of them had families of their own. They would visit often, and always, always, there would be singing.

Beebee, close to retirement age, and showing no signs of stopping, is the Director of the FBI. He never tired of spying on people. 

R2 was hastily scooped by NASA after college. He went on to design spaceships and rose to become the head of the entire organization.

3PO became a competitive ballroom dancer, winning countless titles. 

Dio became a professor of Archeology, his love of dinosaurs never faded. 

Rose and Finn, despite their old age, remain in tip top shape; they have a karate dojo where they teach with their four children and a few grand children.

Jess became a fashion designer, her works are often worn by celebrities at award shows.

The song ends and Rey’s tears flow a little more. Her family comes around her, careful to be gentle. Little ones climb into her lap and arms come from everywhere to hold her. “Thank you” She whispers, holding on to her loved ones.

* * *

Beebee tucks the covers over Rey. The evening festivities are over and everyone is heading to bed to rest for the Christmas festivities tomorrow.

He places a pillow behind her back to angle her up. “There you go, mom. Comfy?”

“Very comfy, thank you sweetie.” She smiles up at him, all cozy in her pajamas. She’s eternally grateful to have such loving people take care of her.

“I have a surprise for you. I know you’ve been missing dad and I thought this might help.” He presses a remote into her hand. “When you’re ready, just press play.”

Rey’s eyebrows come together, but Beebee assures her that she will enjoy what he has planned. He gives her a kiss on her forehead. “G’night, mom.” He smiles as he closes the door behind him.

Rey sighs, looking at the remote. Beebee is being suspicious, then again, he is a professional spy so everything he does is suspicious.

She points the remote at the TV across from her and presses play.

Familiar notes twinkle to life, and on the screen is a home video. A young Rey is arriving at the mansion, wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts. Poe, in his Captain’s uniform, has just caught her twirling in an empty ballroom.

_“Been reading books of old, The legends and the myths, Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his gifts.”_

The memory of her first day swells up, and she giggles softly. She was absolutely enamored with the Captain, even though he was a prick, at the time.

 _“But she said, where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk, I'm not lookin' for somebody with some superhuman gifts.”_ The scene changes and she’s eating ice cream with the Captain in the kitchen. He’s in a towel. Rey gasps and laughs hysterically as the towel snags on stool and falls to the ground. 

“Oh Captain, you devil!” it still makes her blush.

The scenes from her early days with the Damerons fill up the screen and her heart, awakening every long dormant neuron. Each memory flashing before her eyes and lighting up the night sky with brilliant emotions.

Next is mattress-surfing with the kids, only to be scolded by a very irate Poe. Oh how he changed when Rey was injured and his tenderness broke through.

 _“Some superhero, Some fairy-tale bliss, Just something I can turn to, Somebody I can kiss.”_ Rey doesn’t realize that tears have sprung from her eyes. She wipes them as the scene changes again and Poe is carrying her everywhere; to eat meals, to sing on the roof, Beebee knew exactly which footage to show. That little rascal’s cameras came in handy in more ways than one.

Rey’s heart is so full, she is completely mesmerized by the memories. Across the screen, comes a swirling couple, dancing in the ballroom. They stand out in the crowd because their eyes never leave each other. It’s the night of the ball and she’s in Poe’s arms, clearly nervous, clearly unable to hide her feelings. 

“Oh!” A sigh escapes her lips and her hand rests on her heart. 

It’s lovely to behold. The couple moves together as one, elegant and enchanting in the golden light of the chandelier.

A cleansing water is falling from Rey’s eyes. “Miss you, Poe.”

There, shimmering with potential, is the start of their life together. Perfectly preserved like a brilliant flower between the pages of a book. She doesn't know how she deserved such a full and wonderful love. It filled her up and healed her, giving her a home, and something to live for. 

Rey wishes she could go back, just to be with him, to touch his face one more time. Somewhere in the quiet chambers of her heart is a seed of hope. She knows she will see him again, when it’s her time. But not yet, she still has a lot to live for. One day, she knows he will be waiting with open arms to wrap her up, to envelop her in his scent and kiss her lips with a sweet passion. Their love is strong, even in death. Nothing separates the special bond of two people, not time, nor space, nor death. He is with her always; her home.

_“I want something just like this. Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo.”_

* * *

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so bittersweet to end this story!
> 
> Thank you again! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think! I would love to hear your thoughts/wisdom/comments
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
